


Мемуары Выпускника.

by Paula_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Friendship, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, POV First Person, Psychology, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Не пейте, дети, алкоголь. Тем более, когда крыша едет. Да так, что ее тараканы судорожно пытаются удержать, чтобы сквозняков не было. Но куда там, слушать мудрые советы, когда наступает весна и вместо любви и всех хороших чувств просыпается шило в причинном месте, достаточно насытившиеся новогодними гулянками?Посвящение:Телефонной будке, моей упоротости и явлению недоказанному учеными - весенней тяге к приключениям на пятую точку. Ну и нескольким личностям.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Пишу это на свой страх и риск. Блистательного юмора не гарантирую, как и такого же блистательного знания русского языка. Но одно могу гарантировать - истории ляпов гг взяты с жизни.  
> Внешки персонажей по скромному мнению автора (не изъявляю никаких авторских прав на изображения, взяты с интернета):  
> Виталик (Бортик): https://img1.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/c/2//70/758/70758699_kinopoisk.jpg  
> Андрей (Черный Лис): http://img0.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/b/3/29/443/29443321_2012945_11203516412.jpg  
> Юра (Пеликан): http://vizion.in.ua/_bd/5/01260789.jpg  
> Юлька: https://cs9.pikabu.ru/post_img/2018/01/14/8/1515933787111147107.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c540109/v540109024/7c3a/iFGlT454kp8.jpg  
> Сережа:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e3/28/b6/e328b66d57b1f969b19b1e785b4ee58e--male-model-photos-male-models.jpg  
> Василий Петрович: http://ezy-life.ru/wp-content/uploads/9-19.jpg

«Не пейте, дети…» — такой мудрый совет наш главный герой услышал от одного своего знакомого в возрасте. Сторожа кладбища, или просто дяди Гришки, самого позитивного человека в их поселке городского типа. Ну, официально это был город, причем не маленький и довольно продвинут, но герой этой истории считал, что раз на окраинах есть дома, где вода не проведена, и нужду принято справлять в каморках недалеко от дома, в дырку в полу, то на статус города это нечто теряет свои права. Не все разделяли его мнение, но ему было ровным счетом фиолетово на других. Его друзья, в числе которых успело побывать полшколы, всегда удивлялись, как при его распиздяйстве он умудрялся держать в семье репутацию пай-мальчика. И только он сам и двойка его лучших друзей знали, как все ему давалось не просто.

Вспоминая этот совет теперь, сидя у себя на узкой кровати, парень держался за голову, проклиная себя и несколько «хороших» людей, предлагающих ему вчера нажраться вусмерть. Парень держался лишь за счет того, что вчера у него у самого дома была гулянка, и его родные были не менее пьяны, чтобы обращать внимание на его возврат домой в четыре часа утра. Нет, он конечно пришел домой в положенных девять часов вечера, но что ему мешало, смотря на количество пьяных личностей на квадратный метр, сбежать из дома? Пропажу, конечно, не заметили — как только на улице становилось теплее, наш герой переезжал в небольшую недостройку, которая зимой не предназначалась для жилья. Там-то ему и давали полную свободу действий и почти ноль контроля, все были уверены, что идет полным ходом подготовка к выпускным экзаменам.

Но как бы не так! Виталик Бортников, с борзой кличкой Бортик, лет семнадцати, «ударник» в учебе был известен почти во всем городе. Но везде его принимали как городского шута. Проходя через переходный возраст как офисный работник через поле дикой малины, то есть с трудом и адреналином, тот успел побывать почти во всех компаниях своей школы. Даже не мелочился на субкультуры. Но когда его еще в девятом классе выпнули из компашки сатанистов, потому что тот вместо петуха принес плюшевый его аналог, да еще и заявился на очень важный для всей компании риутал на кладбище замотанным в шторы, как последствие тяжелого побега из дома, то парень зарекся больше не дружить с субкультурами. Да и, чтобы им принадлежать, нужно много денег выделять на косметику. На такие акссесуары он никогда не выделял столько денег, не считая его участия в театральном кружке школы.

Виталик убрал руки от лица, как только земля вокруг него немного сбавила в оборотах, и тут же посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Привычка выработанная годами, как защитная реакция от дружков-идиотов, страстно любящих покрасить волосы или раскрасить лоб чем-то нецензурным и тяжелосмываемым. То, что сам парень не раз вел себя подобным образом, было благополучно забыто им самим. Но отражение вполне удовлетворило. Русые, почти блондинистые, иногда с рыжими проблесками волосы, что после сна как обычно торчали в разные стороны. Но сегодня парень в них отметил даже какие-то стразы и листья. Лицо чистое, если не считать царапины на щеке и грязи на нем. Мимолетный взгляд на подушку родил глубокий вздох — неизвестно, поможет ли здесь Ласка. Голубые глаза еще недолго гипнотизировали свое отражение, но потом парень подмигнул самому себе, бросив лишь тихо «красавчик, как всегда».

Но от треска в голове и агонии тараканов в черепной коробке хотелось выть и, вспомнив, что родители после праздника пошли провожать друзей и процентов на девяносто там и остались, учитывая их состояние не состояния, не стал себе отказывать в удовольствии, и жалобно завыл. Через стенку в своей будке завыла Белочка — их немецкая овчарка. Чтобы не травмировать любимое животное, что никогда не препятствовало в побегах, парень заткнулся, достал из сумки обезболивающее и запил бутылкой воды, что стояла у кровати уже неделю. А че ей сделается, ведь простая вода, не испортится. Понимая, что боль головы явно берет свои корни во вчерашнем хорошем настроении, парень стал вспоминать. Реакция стала чуть ли не мгновенной. Широко распахнутые глаза и громкий, выражающий множество чувств вопль:

— ПИЗДЕЦ!

***

Чердак на пристройке, в которой живу, был отличным местом для курения и других вещей, с которыми я скрывался от родаков. Поэтому сейчас, сверкая одними лишь боксерами, я смотрел на эффект вчерашних пьяных «шалостей». Помятые (от того, что поцеловал землю по пути домой не раз и не два), грязные (по той же причине) автомобильные номера. Держа телефон в руке, я лихорадочно набирал друга и с разными нецензурными выражениями требовал встречи. Что-то в ответ промычало мне это подобие человека, но, походу как, согласие. Отлично. Сбросив вызов, опять сделал затяжку с невеселыми думами характера «что я делаю со своей жизнью?», но капля воды, скатившаяся с волос, которые я недавно успел умыть в темпе срочном — с нецензурным визгом и в самих трусах несясь к балии, стоящей во дворе участка, с дождевой водой для поливания винограда, упала с точностью снайпера на сигарету, мигом ее затушив. Злости не было придела, и, растоптав пол сигареты, я вновь потянулся к пачке, заботливо одолженной у отца. Истеричный смех появился как-то сам по себе, как только на меня нахлынули воспоминания вчерашнего вечера. Но смех был скорее с нажимом на то, что идиота краше меня, любимого, свет еще не видал. Даже я сам от себя был в шоке.

Дело было вечером — делать было нечего. Хотя не, не вечером, а сразу после школы. Как доблестный ~~мученик~~ ученик просидел все 8 уроков, вываливаясь после них из школы как зомби. Но мои лучшие друзяшки, которые, впрочем, выглядели не лучше, взялись за реанимацию товарища в виде меня громкой музыкой и дешевым спиртным, потому мы все держали курс в бар на окраинах «города». Причем на противоположной той окраине, где стояла моя хата. Родители, конечно, веселились так же, как я сам, так как сестра мамы взяла младшего брата вместе со своими чадами за компанию на озера. На целых две недели. В доме просто люди боялись сказать слово, так как наслаждались тишиной. Малой был не промах, и сидел в печенкам всем. Рыжий, в веснушках, и с большими зелеными глазами, которые не раз следили за мной, сбегая из нижних этажей школы, выделенных для начальных классов. Тот наивно предполагал, что я не слышу его знакомого топанья слона или не слышу, как он сливает обо мне информацию своим подружкам. Штирлиц за две копейки. Он был прямо вылитая копия матери, в то время как я сам — как срисован с портрета отца. Правда было в моем личике нечто миловидно женское. Но чему тут удивляться, если сам папа был копией бабушки? Но этот домашний рыжий вихрь был вне дома и под надежным присмотром, потому-то все и радовались редким минутам покоя, совсем не думая об контроле старшего сына. А я че, ниче, не маленький!

Хотя, смотря на номерную табличку одиноко лежащую на полу на чердаке, я уже почти готов был с этим не согласиться. Память упрямо возвращалась к началу нашего пьянства-буянства, желая понять когда из нормально чувака Виталика я успел смениться в пристреленного пиздабола Бортика. Переход всегда проходил осторожно, едва ли не нежно, подкрадывался сзади как пиздец и бил по голове очередной гениальной идеей. Что самое худшее — не всегда это происходило в состоянии легкого или не очень опьянения. Я умудрялся учудить нечто из ряда вон выходящее даже будучи трезвым. Начал оттачивать свое мастерство в школе, танцуя стриптиз на столе классухи, затопив не однажды класс снизу, чуть не поджигая школу, желая выбросить свой портфель через открытое окно, выбросив свой портфель вместе со стулом абсолютно случайно, и как вишенка на торте — выпуская на этаже их класса разную живность такую как кролики, ежи, коты, щенки и однажды даже аиста. Но вырос парниша — выросли и игрушки. Уж лучше бы и дальше заебывал всех в школе, чем отчебучил вот такое.

После литра пива было единогласно решено прогуляться по окрестностям. В компании было весело, потому что не в меру активный после пива Вит, то бишь я, решил взять на себя важное задание — у кого-то сбежала курица через дырку в заборе, и стоило оказать любезность, и загнать живность обратно, пока ее не встретил злой волк (или волкоподобный пес, никто из нас не был уверен) Тузик, беспризорником бегающий по мусоркам эдак с два года, с задорной кличкой «Дворняжка». Курочка успешно убегала от человека-идиота, который то пародировал петуха, то пел песни Киркорова. Но какого было удивление всех нас, когда на ринге появился настоящий, матерной, рыжий петух со шрамом на гребешке и, злобно смотря на меня, откидывал лапой затоптанную траву. Мама, а я думал что бойцовских петухов в наших краях нет. Но если и были — то тот точно один из них, притом еще и на кокаине. Да на меня с таким желанием уничтожить даже наша классуха не смотрела, когда я ей вместо пододвинуть стул — отодвинул. Хотя вскоре я понял, что это скорее жажда сделать с моего седалища самое настоящее решето. Я, конечно, попытался показать белый флаг, сначала вытянув руки в примирительном жесте, но когда вежливость не помогла, наша боевая тройка с диким воплем понеслась по кустам, да по полям зарослей подальше от животного терминатора.

Оторвавшись от преследования, мы решили отпраздновать выходные (и спасенные задницы), и из сумки моего лучшего друга с пеленок — Юрки, словно из шляпы волшебника появилась бутылки водки и колы. Но, несмотря на эти чудеса магии, кличка Юрки не была Коперфильд. Парень заработал себе прозвище Пеликан за то, что целый девятый класс не замечал, что у его любимой, чисто-черной, по его мнению, кофты был на спине рисунок этой птички. Вот он удивился, когда мы, опять сделав потоп в классе математики, удирали и сушили одежду, прогуливая уроки труда. Несмотря на то, что Пеликан любил выпить лишних двести-триста миллилитров, парнем он был порядочным и верным во всех отношениях. Потому и не брезговал гулять одновременно и со мной любимым, и со своей девушкой, Юлей. Красивая шатенка была настоящей пацанкой и в компании двух блондинов, то бишь меня и Пеликана, которых она ласкательно называла «блондиками в законе». Но помимо насмешек, мы часто удивлялись, как мы с ним похожи внешне, и не раз пытались сравнить наши семейные деревья, чтобы подтвердить свое родство. Ведь разнились они только цветом глаз и прическами — Юрий любил стрижки по короче и не был таким патлатым, как я.

После трех рюмок напитка, предложенного от Пеликана, у всех поднялось настроение, и обсуждался удачный побег, после еще трех — душа вырывалась из тела, воплощаясь в песню, а после еще трех все незамедлительно взялись за вторую бутылку. Первая в то время играла роль указки в игре «правда или действие». Но на траве нужного эффекта не было, и мы мигрировали на трассу, которая соединяла наш городок с соседним, довольно большим городом, в котором и универ был, и торговый центр и другие удобства цивилизации. Мы уже сделали три очереди в игре, как послышался отзвук громкого мата. Поднявшись с холодного асфальта, все поняли, что в кустах стоит какая-то машина, а возле нее ходит злой хозяин. Злой, как собака, но хозяин. Видимо заглох. Я лишь понимающе кивнул головой.

— В нашей дыре даже на минуту не хочется оставаться, как же я этого чувака понимаю, блин, — я посмотрел на влюбленную парочку. — Может подойдем к нему? Поможем?

— Виталик, ты чуть ли не в стельку убуханный, как ты хочешь ему помогать? — на порядок трезвее девушка покрутила пальцем у виска, на что мне оставалось лишь пожать плечами. Никто не замечал моего благородства, тем более когда мне больше всего хотелось его проявить. В то время Юля покрутила бутылкой и ухмыльнувшись, чуть ли не ладошки потирала.

— Правда или действие, Бортик? — спросила шатенка, а в зеленых глазах бесы танцуют лезгинку. Ох, Вит, ты уже прекрасно знаешь, какие вопросы могут сейчас повиснуть в воздухе… «Кто мою собаку одел на Хеллоуин?», «Кто бросил в меня букетом, когда в девятом шла за атестатом?», «Кто в тетрадь по контрольным по биологии незаметно подкидывал презики, когда к нам приходили практиканты?». Ладно, в остальном я мог признаться, но собака-то не только моих рук дело! Притом одели ее вместе с Юрой так, что девушка еще три дня шугалась своего пса как огня. Потому мужественно желая спасти честь свою и своего друга, я гордо поднес подбородок.

— Действие, — Юля, казалось, немного поникла, но глаза тут же стали искать какую-то задачу для меня, да как можно больше позорнее, чтобы отомстить за не заданные вопросы. Уж я-то успел понять какая она. Нет, не мстительна, что Вы! У нее просто хорошая память. Вдруг мужик, который говорил по телефону, тот самый, возле сломанной машины, начал говорить на три тона громче, благодаря чему возможным стало определить какие маты являются любимыми в его лексиконе.

— Свисни у этого мужика что-то из тачки, — девушка показала язык и триумфально посмотрела на мое скривившееся лицо, ожидая, что я сломаюсь и выберу «правду». Ха, это типа я, переживший рандеву с нашей завучем, только что должен был поддаться? Без слов, лишь чуть пошатываясь, поднялся и посмотрел серьезно на подругу.

— Но как только я принесу «трофей» вам, и вы зацените, что это его, а не на полу нашел, сразу-у, — телом, что казалось, отказывалось признаваться в родстве со мной, пошатнуло, и я на секунду перестал вещать, — отдадим его. А то я в обезьянник, как в прошлый, раз не хочу, — покачал пальчиком этим двоим, а то я их знаю. Попытаются отбить меня у ментов и сами попадут в миллицию, знаем, проходили. Но мои верные друзяшки быстро закивали головами, предвкушая шоу. Только «бесшабашный Бортик» мог на подобное согласиться. Ждать нечего, я резко развернулся на пятке в направлении мужика и его тачки.

— Смотри, не наебнись! — искренне желая поддержать, громко сказал Пеликан, но меня словно мгновенная карма настигла, и я звездочкой, расставив руки в стороны, полетел в траву, спотыкаясь на камне. Даже мужик, который, казалось бы, кроме ссоры не обращал ни на что внимания, оглянулся в мою сторону. Отметили это все, и пришлось вести себя тише, как настоящий ниндзя. Ну, я по крайней мере, старался, подползая к машине и шурша травой, как мама ночью обертками конфет, особенно во время диеты. Как-то не иначе, как чудом, я добрался к цели от стороны багажника, в то время как мужчина сел на капот, с лицом полным злости слушая кого-то. Юля и Юра подобрались ближе, чтобы все видеть, и отметили, как я мнусь, не зная, как потише подойти к дверцам машины, что были открыты.

Но вдруг, я подумал, что при моих градусах было не лучшим решением. Тараканы, сдобренные алкоголем, и шило в жопе, обрадовавшееся новому приключению, единогласно заключили что чувак уже давно бы обратил на меня внимание, если бы хотел. А если не захотел, то скорее много о себе возомнил, Бортика игнорировать нельзя, Бортик умеет мстить, как тумбочка мстит мизинчику на ноге. Да и я всего-то лишь на минуту, потом вернул бы. Потому-то решил не мелочиться, достал раскладной ножик и стал быстро откручивать номера у машины. А че, предмет явно говорит о принадлежности к автомобилю, да и к конкретно этому, а потом можно и обратно прикрутить. Шум сначала не привлек внимание мужчины, что стал говорить снова на повышенных тонах, но к удивлению всем, вещал он о какой-то Свете, подробно обьясняя, где видел ее мнение, как и ее саму, и как больших размеров возлагает на нее ху… Кхм, надежду. Но идиотом водитель явно не был, и как только пыл спал, он обратил внимание на меня. Повернувшись, я даже успел отметить то, насколько мужчина, хотя даже скорее парень, старше меня где-то лет на два-три, в шоковом состоянии. Он просто смотрел, как ему какой-то незнакомый парень откручивает номера. Черные волосы до плеч трепал ветерок, серые глаза, изогнутые в удивлении брови. Шик, блеск, парапет.

— Ты что, тупой? — абсолютно серьезно и с расстановкой спросил хозяин машины.

— Я… — борзость как-то ушла, потому что, несмотря на выбранный мной способ, я думал, что останусь незамеченным. Поверил в существование магии, не иначе. Кровь прилила к щекам, заставляя меня позорно покраснеть, алкоголь чуть уступил на бок, позволяя адреналину лихорадочно что-то придумать. Но я не придумал ничего умнее, чем то, что практикую в школе со времен седьмого класса — ломать дурачка и строить из себя комедию. Ну, или как там, наоборот. Импровизация и еще раз импровизация. — Я дико извиняюсь, — шутовский поклон ушел чуть в сторону, так как после придуманного плана и сгиба тела алкоголь снова взял верх. — Я не хотел Вас обворовывать и прерывать Ваш разговор, Сударь, но умоляю меня понять! — понеслась душа по кочкам. Меня уже было не остановить, даже сложил руки в жесте молитвы, зажав между ними бляху с номерами автомобиля. — Мой конь не подкован, мне не вывести его в поле, да не посадить за плуг, а мои прекрасные девушки-дочурки снова будут голодны. Пожалейте молодого отца-одиночку! — смахивая скупую театральную слезу я медленно поднялся, а хозяин машины не спускал с меня глаз.

— Серж, я тебе перезвоню, — пусть и было сказано чужое имя, я на секунду подумал, что обращаются ко мне, уж такой выразительный и непонятный был у него взгляд. Хотя меня вообще Сержем не зовут и не звали. Но в мой адрес раздалось лишь злобное рычание и начинающийся шквал матов. Я, конечно, ожидал всякого, но не думал, что доведу человека до зверства такого уровня, что ко мне рычать будут. Потому за миг до того, как меня поймали за майку, из меня раздался мой коронный громкий визг и, сильнее сжав почему-то проклятые номера, с воплем «ВАЛИМ НАХЕР», я перепрыгнул кусты, где сидели мои в засаде. Наша тройка побежала еще быстрее, чем в случае с петухом.

После этого завалились мы в бар, где собралось еще несколько друзей из нашей школы. Всем было рассказано как были заполучены номера, и целый вечер я упивался не только дешевым пивом, но и восторгом и уважением окружающих. Правда, как тогда не понял, так и сейчас не мог понять, какого овоща популярного я просто не оставил эти проклятые номера. Никак проснулась хозяйственность, и мой внутренний хомяк решил: все в норку, все в норку? А то, что мне эти номера нужны, как инвалиду коньки, это так, мелочи жанра? А теперь, смотря на эти номера, не корить себя за тупость было сложно, ведь не оставлять же это «добро» у себя. Да и даже если выбросить — уже пол города знало эту историю, так что ждать злого как черт хозяина номеров у себя дома — лишь вопрос времени, а не хотелось бы, чтобы это увидели родаки, и узнали причину злости этого мужчины.

_«Да конечно, мужчины. Мажорчик из большого города не многим старше тебя даже на вид. Хорошо сохранился? Как говорил Станиславский — не верю.»_

Осталось ждать появления Юрки, но решение пришло само по себе и казалось гениальным. Сам найду этого парня, пока это не сделали вместо меня, и если тот не окажется быдлом — спокойно и на трезвую голову объясню эту ситуацию. Главное запомнить, чтобы на трезвую, а там дальше как-то выкручусь. Не впервые же разгребал прелести своих подвигов, но не часто это разгребание приносило желаемые эффекты.

***

— Так, я немного тебя не понимаю, братишка, — Юра стоял на чердаке, прогуливая сегодняшние уроки со мной, и смотрел на номера, которые сиротливо лежали на каком-то мешке со шмотками, но притом выглядели довольно зловеще. Но друг явно не разделял моих ощущений. — Поставит себе новые номера, если уже этого не сделал, и делов с концами.

— Юрочка, миленький, ты что, попадаешь под стереотип о блондинках? — я удивленно уставился на друга. — Ты же вроде трезвее меня был. Это же натуральный хмырь и морда бандитская. Для таких как он — это будет дело чести ко мне приебаться, с моим-то везением.

— Да твое везение превышает везение целого нашего класса, невежа!

— Не стоит исключать, что меня могут поймать в темной подворотне. А если похитят, изобьют или вообще зарежут?

— Ты че, струхнул, что тебе лицо разукрасят за кусок бляхи?

— Ааа, единственное, о чем я забочусь — моя репутация перед родакам, — это конечно же блеф был, но не сознаваться же Юрке, что мне страшно от самого факта, что я могу перейти дорогу кому-то серьезнее, чем одному из наших учительских кадров. — Ладно еще, если бы они мне выговор просто сделали после того, как узнают, — Пеликан покачал головой, явно понимая о чем я. — Но нет же, они будут стебаться до скончания веков.

— Мне бы твои проблемы… Мои-то родители строгие до зубного скрежета.

— Ты хотел сказать «мама строгая», — я поправил друга, будучи знаком с ситуацией у него дома. Несмотря на все, я был благодарен другу. Когда он пришел, стало немного легче и на проблему стало плевать. Все-таки, ничто так не тешит сердце, как понимание, что ты не один по жизни барахтаешься в дерьме.

Спустившись с чердака, перед этим списав номера, мы для виду перед моими родителями сели за уроки. Так как учеба нам давалась не так уж и сложно, мы сообща и довольно быстро разобрались с домашкой. Когда нам надоело это дело, мы заняли свои коронные места у меня в комнате. Я, как царушка, всегда лежал на своей кровати, а Юра развалился на диване неподалеку от рабочего стола. Кроме этого у меня еще были два удобных мягких кресла и большой шкаф, в котором могло поместиться двое, а то и трое людей. Потому, даже не взирая на то, что мои родители в соседнем доме, я частенько делал ночевки для друзей у себя в пристройке. А так как ни собака не злая, ни родители не слышат, то все всегда проходило на ура. Свет из окна падал на ковер на полу, частично скрываясь в бежевых занавесках, а желтые обои казались от этого еще светлее. Расслабиться мне не дало знакомое чувство тоски, когда хочется просто пошалить. Вот всегда так, вроде от прошлой шалости еще не передохнул, а шило уже новую просит. Глубокий вздох, и я уже на ногах, с азартом смотрю на друга.

— Ну что, жертва пьяной акушерки, идем Юльку со школы встречать?

— Ну… — парень поднялся, смотря на меня с умным видом. — Во-первых, не акушерки, а акушера, а во-вторых…

— Да-да, знаю, выпил только ради того, чтобы поддержать твоего папу, что трусил даже выпить для храбрости, чтобы на родах не получить живительные пиздюлеи от твоей мамы.

— Именно! — довольный Пеликан кивнул головой и вышел из моей комнаты. И ведь не надоедало ему все время напоминать эту историю.

***

Встретили мы нашу подругу в необычайно хорошем расположении духа. Юленька просто светилась как новая монета, и я даже стушевался, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, нету ли сегодня какого-то праздника. Восьмое марта уже было, значит не то, ее день рождения где-то в начале апреля. Порывшись еще немного в своей памяти, я так и не нашел причин ее радости и стал просто ждать, когда она сама скажет. Но Юрка, как всегда, спросил прямо и в лоб.

— А что ты сегодня такая радостная?

— Да новости хорошие, — левушка быстро чмокнула своего парня в щеку, а мне по-мужицки пожала руку. — Наша историчка укатила в декрет.

— Да ты что?! — Пеликан искренне удивился и самую малость разочаровался. Немного я его понимал. Женщина была красоты неописуемой, но такой строгости, как у нее на уроках, могла даже математичка позавидовать. — А известно, кто будет на замене?

— Какой-то практикант, — Юлька хмыкнула, жестом указывая на турники. Часто после школы мы там прохлаждались в тени или же шли в парк. — Девушки уже вовсю готовятся к завтрашнему дню, говорят, что сегодня он был у семиклашек на уроке, если верить слухам — довольно симпатичный и смешной.

— Да уж, будет весело, хорошо хоть по истории не нужно ничего особо сдавать, — я уже представил себе парнишу из ВУЗа, того, что в соседнем городе, что будет неуверенно мямлить и с паникой призывать к тишине бугаев почти его возраста. С нашей училкой истории было бы подготовиться проще простого, а тут нужно было раскусить типчика и успеть это сделать до того, как придет время ставить итоговые оценки. У меня уже был целый список шалостей, на случай, если паренек окажется неугодным мне. По ухмылке Юрки, я понял, что думал он о том же. И плавно тема разговора перетекла в русло моей проблемы. Юрка по большей части молчал, так как не понимал, чем я так парюсь, но подруга поддержала.

— Впервые, Бортик, вижу у тебя какие-то зачатки адекватной идеи. Мне нравится, не ходишь вокруг да около. Мужик. Только что тебя склонило к такому? Страх или совесть?

— Однозначно страх, ты что? Откуда у меня может найтись совесть? Обнаружись она у меня я бы сразу город обвесил заявами «Найдена совесть, почти не б/у, в отличном состоянии, пользовались пару раз. Заберите эту гадость, мешает спать.» — над шуткой посмеялись все дружно, но я поспешил добавить на полном серьезе. — Мне моя репутация важна. Еще пару месяцев, а там поеду учиться куда-то на другой конец мира и будет вам бесстрашный Вит, — такие слова тоже были встречены с совсем беззлобным смехом, и меня прерывали все время, чтобы как можно красочнее описать какой с меня сделается мужик в универе. Не поверил из нас никто, нарекая меня вечным оторвой. А Юля еще ко всему хорошему «порадовала» меня, что в баре, где мы после появились с номерами, были мои поклонницы из девятого класса и не побрезговали себе наделать фоточек со мной и уже сегодня выложить их в сеть.

— Вот, типичные женщины, не успеешь обернуться, а они уже получили фото с твоей пьяной рожей, — сочувственно произнес Пеликан, а Юлька рассмеялась.

— А ничего, что, когда они тебя просили их выручить, ты собственноручно сделал несколько фоток и Бортика, и себя? — уничтожающий взгляд на друга был моим ответом, от чего тот стушевался и стал от меня убегать, но моя мстя была страшная и мгновенная, поэтому как только я его догнал — тут же поймал рукой за шею, устраивая его в сгибе своего локтя и популярным жестом стал кулаком натирать его башку, да по-больнее. Почувствовал себя отомщенным, и мы ринулись на прогулку, клятвенно обещая друг-другу обойтись без приключений и дождаться завтрашнего дня. Нужно было заценить нового препода и не ударить лицом в грязь. Все-таки, как никак, класс мы выпускной, хоть и детство в жопе играет похлеще, чем у семиклашек.


	2. Chapter 2

Очередное утро. Но сегодня, к моему превеликому удивлению, я вполне выспался. А это вам не шутки, между прочим, это — подвиг!

Как всегда, гламурный я, в шортах-семейках в сердечко, пошел умываться. Стал еще краше. Удовлетворенный своим отражением я пошел в другую хату, к родакам, как волк на охоте, ориентируясь на запах еды. В красном халате моя мама шаманила у плиты, а папа сидел за столом, кроя матом ведущую новостей, и наливал себе стопку водочки. Как он говорил — для улучшения метаболизма с утра пораньше. Однажды я попробовал присоединиться, но мне налили лишь чуть-чуть вина в стаканчик. Иногда и то хлеб, но сегодня я не нуждался в подзарядке. Забрав у мамы тарелку с завтраком, я чмокнул ее в щеку, отчего женщина впала в ступор. Увы, ненадолго.

— Виталик, а что ты сегодня блестишь как отполированные ботинки? — моя маман откинула прядку рыжих волос со лба, с прищуром смотря на меня. — Неужто мой оболтус наконец-то нашел себе кого-то?

Папа, до этого мирно (ну, относительно мирно, не считая громких матов) смотрящий новости, вдруг тоже на меня посмотрел и так ухмыльнулся, что мне аж дурно стало. Поглощать еду я начал быстрее обычного.

— Да, точно нашел, — отец ухмыльнулся и прищурился. — Ну, ты же в курсе, как завоевывать сердца, я думаю? Или тебе надо уроки дать?

— Да захлопнись, жигало! — мама «заботливо» кинула в отца полотенцем, и по ее голосу я понял, что она едва сдерживает смех. — Уж если наш сын начнет ухаживать так, как ты, то не видать нам у него кого-либо.

Я чуть не подавился яичницей, давясь смехом от воспоминания рассказов об их знакомстве. Идя по улице, зимой, папа поскользнулся, падая и сбивая с ног мою матушку, тогда еще очень молодую девушку, и не успел ее поймать, зато поймал ее кошелек на инстинктивном уровне, и потом долго объяснял, что он не вор, отмахиваясь от сумочки мамы. Она еще сказала, что позволила себя пригласить в кафе только потому, что выглядел он жалко, как брошенный котенок, а котов мама любила.

Но я решил прервать эти их обсуждения моей личной жизни, погасив их надежды.

— Успокойтесь, я просто выспался.

После этого родители еще немного, любя, поругались, а я доел завтрак и пошел к себе в пристройку одеться и портфель захватить. Все-таки мои будни простыми не назовешь.

***

О, здравствуй, школа! Как ты еще не сгорела, светоч наших знаний?!

Впрочем, ничего необычного, мое стандартное приветствие тюрьмы для неповинных ни в чем людей. Наивный молодняк, весело сбивающий с ног, сегодня устроил гонки. Гребанный 1-А. Уж кто-кто, а они — точно заместители нашего класса. Потому что иначе я не могу объяснить тот факт, что, насчитывая едва метр роста, эти мелкие монстры умудрились запустить азбуку мне прямо в лоб, когда я только вошел в школу. И это учитывая мои 173 сантиметра роста. Беспредел, видимо, некоторые в этой тюрьме по назначению.

Так как малышня, осознав, что наделала, сразу исчезла как по мановению волшебной палочки, то я просто оставил книжку на подоконнике и пошел в кабинет истории, уже раздумывая, как разыграть нового практиканта. А то молодежь стесняется, а нам, выпускникам, терять нечего, все, что можно было потерять, — уже утеряно. Потому я как только увидел знакомую макушку Юры, сразу подхватил его под локоток, подводя к кабинету.

— Падающая доска, подрезана ножка стульчика или снайперский мел? — я перечислил уже давно знакомые другим преподам шалости, но новые для практиканта. По хитрым глазам друга я вдруг пожалел новенького.

— А как насчет… Все сразу?

Вот иногда бывают в его маковке гениальные идеи!

***

Мы воплотили все идеи в действие, даже под ведро с водой для промывания доски поставили небольшую подушку, чтобы при любом лишнем движении ведерко пролило свое содержимое. Довольные, как последние сволочи, мы смотрели на доску, держащуюся как трусы на проститутке, на стульчик с подпиленной ножкой, который уже давно прятали в подвале и брали оттуда, только когда нужно было прикольнуться над учителем.

Ухмыляясь и посмеиваясь, мы сидели с горстью мелков, забранных из других классов, как в класс ворвалась Юля, бледнее того самого мела, что мы держали.

— ПАЦАНЫ, НАМ ПИЗДЕЦ!

— Фу, Юленька, не выражайся, — я старался держать невозмутимое лицо. — Что стряслось?

— Это ты счас у меня лицо держать будешь! И заодно челюсть! — девушка села на парту, смотря на меня с сочувствием. Эй, а вот такое мне уже не нравиться. — Наш практикант — это тот самый хмырь, у которого ты спер номера. Он меня только что послал за нашим журналом, но меня не узнал. А вот тебя узнает точно.

Мои глазки выкатились из орбит, и я в чувствах громко заматерился. До урока осталось три минуты, незамеченным улизнуть не получится, даже учитывая соседство туалета и этого кабинета, наверняка он уже в пути сюда. Значит, нужно быть самому незаметным. Как отсюда исчезнуть, дайте мне какой-то волшебный портал!

— Блин, че делать, че делать? — я запричитал, ходя возле парты туда и назад. Были бы мы в нашем классе — в шкафу бы спрятался. А тут нихера, кроме моих ловушек и умирающих папоротников, нет.

— Может, в окно сигануть? — предложение от Юрки было заманчивым, но третий этаж… Не подумайте, не то что бы я уже не пробовал прыгать отсюда в удобные кусты внизу, но мои новые джинсы словно выли, умоляя не гробить их. Приехали, со мной разговаривают мои джинсы, или я с ними? А-а-а-а, у меня начинается паническая истерика. Если Юлька не ошиблась, и это тот же хмырь, то не видать мне нормальных оценок по истории. Я еще раз смачно проклял эту ситуацию. А потом девушка подбежала к двери.

— Бортик, он уже сюда идет, быстро, импровизируй! — Юля стояла перед классом, подгоняя нас. Теперь не успею даже из окна сигануть так, чтобы себе не переломать ноги. Но при слове «импровизируй» что-то щелкнуло в мозгу. Зачем становиться незаметным, если я могу просто замаскировать свое лицо. Сначала подумал на мел, но откинул эту идею, нужно что-то ядернее.

Есть! Вот она, эврика! Мне нужно дать какую-то медаль за смекалку.

Главное чтобы не посмертную…

Отгоняя панику прочь, я схватил горшок с самым хиленьким и умирающим папоротником. Быстро выдернул остатки растения, отправляя в мусорку, где им и место, а потом осторожно налил в горшок с землей воду, руками ее разрыхляя. Пеликан смотрел на меня немного удивившись, а вот его девушка смотрела как на дебила.

Ну что ж, мне не привыкать.

— Юлька, как там с шухером? — она осмотрела коридор и быстро забежала в класс. Я предусмотрительно прикрыл портфелем горшок, чтоб его не было видно.

— Идет уже сюда. В толпе людей, но идет. У тебя считанные секунды.

Это я уже услышал с правой ко мне стороны. Юля сидела на соседнем ряде от нас, Юра сидел слева, со мной за партой, и выглядел немного дезориентированным. Так как пока в классе были только мы, было тихо и отлично слышно, как приближается толпа. Я хотел чуток подождать, но решил не рисковать. Потому как только кто-то схватил за ручку двери, я зажмурился, набрал воздуха в легкие, и… со всей дури приземлился лицом в созданное болото в горшке. Еле сдерживая стон боли от ушиба об керамические стенки горшка, меньшего чем мое лицо, я услышал шипение и маты Юрки.

Упс, кажись немного моей маскировки попало и на него. Юля сначала молчала, а потом сдавленно посмеялась себе в ладони, давя угар в себе и маскируя под кашель. Было немного шумно, а я ждал. Все-таки, мой план был ГЕНИАЛЕН, и нужно было подобрать отличный момент. Засада немного мешала недостатком воздуха и я чуть отстранился, выдыхая и набирая полные легкие, чтобы мягко и незаметно вернуться в прошлую позицию. Еще для уверенности помотал головой, чтобы грязюка легла равномернее, чем штукатурка одноклассниц.

— Доброго утра, класс. Меня зовут Лискевич Андрей Васильевич, я ваш новый учитель истории. Так как вы — выпускники, вместе мы пробудем недолго, но поверьте, вы запомните наши уроки.

Ну и тут я не мог сдержаться! Мое язворечие — на выход. Приподняв голову, но так, чтобы грязи не было видно, я самым низким голосом, на который был способен, сказал.

— Это вы нас запомните, учитель.

В классе тишина, все смотрят на меня, но волнения нет. Я привык к вниманию. Встаю резко, чтобы упал стул, и склоняю головушку еще ниже. Медлить нельзя, а то сейчас мне зададут ненужные вопросы о срывании урока. Так что, поднимаю голову, и…

— Я ШОКОЛЯДНЫЙ ЗАЯЦ, Я ЛЯСКАВЫЙ МИРЗАВИЦ, Я СЛЯДКИЙ НА ВСЕ СТО! О. О. Оо-О! — по мере моего ора басом, по ошибке названного пародией на голос другого человека, я продвигался к двери. Но, как это я, не удержался от того, чтобы подбежать к охеревшему хмырю. Юлька была права, это он. Шило в жопе потребовало хлеба и зрелищ, потому ведомый инстинктом, я подбежал к нему, становясь возле него, стоящего посередине зала, хлопнув звонко по заднице оного. Когда я уже пел «О. О.» — был у двери, а на последних секундах — спринтом убежал из класса.

Вот задумывал же по другому слинять, зачем мне понадобилось еще подходить к нему? А если он меня узнал? Мне ж тогда кранты, он учитель, узнать мой адрес для него — дело двух минут. Мама, папа, я вас любил. Жаль что последние карманные деньги уйдут на гроб. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ХМЫРИ ТАКОГО НЕ ПРОЩАЮТ!

Из моих раздумий меня вывел толчок и испуганный вдох. Возвращаясь к здесь и сейчас, я увидел испуганное лицо нашей училки по зарубежной литературе. Че-ерт, на мне все еще маскировка, я забыл. А вон она, похоже, сейчас ласты склеит. Нехорошо, а то начнется сейчас преследование от хмыря, и найдет он меня по следам из грязи и трупов. Придется успокаивать.

— Светлана Николаевна, дышите, это я, Виталик.

О чудо, меня узнали по имени и голосу. Правда учительница в моих руках скривилась, будто лимон сожрала, но это мелочи.

— Бортников, что ты тут делаешь, урок начался, — хмм, а судя по бумагам, она тоже на урок идет. Ладно, помогу братьям моим меньшим.

— Я знаю, понимаю, но поймите, это прорыв! — я с восхищением указал на свою морду. Она пока еще не впечатлилась, но это пока! — Мне Валерия из нашего класса это посоветовала. Это новость в мире косметики! — я играл довольно убедительно, что возымело результат — училка стала меня слушать.

— Та сама Валерия, что Эйвоном торгует и недавно была в Канаде?

— Да, та самая! — оу, про Канаду я не знал. Но и это можно использовать. — Из Канады она как раз привезла это! — я снова счастливо указал на свое лицо, подпрыгивая на месте. И нет, не чтобы изобразить восхищение, а потому что меня скорее всего нагонял этот хмырь. Нужно было делать ноги.

— А что это?

Ух, женщина, наконец-то ты попалась на мой крючок. ДА!

— Это маска для лица с активным углем. Очищает поры, придает коже гладкость, выравнивает морщины. Доступна для пользователей любого возраста, а как вы понимаете, в моем возрасте горе — это прыщи, — ну, лично у меня кожа как жопа младенца, но не говорить ей же об этом. Чтобы отметить сегодняшнюю шалость как удачную, я взял на палец немного грязи и размазал по щеке учительницы, втирая в морщины. Женщина охнула, но не отстранилась. — Смоете через минут пять, строго, ни секундой позже, ни — раньше, и убедитесь в моим словах. А я уйду, мои пять минут на исходе, покеда, Светлана Николаевна! — быстро протараторил, и след мой простыл. Оборачиваясь назад, я увидел как она меняет свой курс, вместо в класс — направляясь в туалет.

Добежав до лестницы я тихо хихикал, а прибежав возле спортзала, а вместе с этим — рядом с выходом из школы, я уже ржал вслух, от чего дежурный сторож проснулся. Забежал в туалет возле раздевалки, стал с себя все это смывать. Вода была холодна, но по крайней мере бежала из крана, а не бралась из бочки рядом с унитазом. Отмыв лицо я все еще хихикал и вышел из школы, направляясь в кусты и прикуривая сигарету.

Делаешь нечто незаконное? Делай это на виду у всех! Потому мои излюбленные кусты для курения были под окнами директора. В начале девятого класса я этого стремался, потом, в десятом, моей беззаботности стремался директор, но вот уже с начала одиннадцатого класса мы с директором кореша, вместе курим и обсуждаем жизнь. Он не раз говорил, что я напоминаю ему его в школьные годы. Иначе, подозреваю, я давно бы вылетел отсюда как пробка. Окно его было открыто, потому я стал тихо насвистывать песню «Я свободен», что стало уже эдаким паролем для нас. Вскоре показалась почти седая макушка директора.

-… Словно птица в небесах, — он всегда мне подпевал, а голос был у него на удивление приятным. — Что ты тут делаешь Бортников? У вас же сейчас урок с практикантом. Я уже предвкушал, что ты его задолбаешь, и он прибежит ко мне прямо с урока, но не ожидал тебя в кустах.

— Что, такой размазня? — я удивился, игнорируя часть предложения обо мне, протягивая ему сигарету, которую мужчина принял, прикуривая.

— Да нет, но ты бы любого сломал, оторва. Живи ты в средневековье, тебя бы точно палачом сделали. Или шутом, я еще не определился кто в твоем исполнении был бы страшнее.

Ха! Я над этим вопросом и сам иногда раздумываю. Все-таки в школе тут, я пусть и имел имидж распиздяя-хулигана, но быть в ласке у самого директора, это вам не тута-здеся.

Отношения у нас были несколько панибратские. Но директор был мужиком что надо, не какой-то старый хмыч, а нормальный дядька, немногим старше моего отца. Но, что было доказано не раз, я с людьми любого возраста способен договориться. Рассмотрел меня еще в шестом классе, когда я впервые попал к нему на ковер. С тех пор я стал для него чем-то вроде засланного казачка. Творил херню, но параллельно с тем, мог присмирить кого-то зарвавшегося таким образом, как не мог директор. Живительными пиздюлями и подсрачниками. Естественно на ковер попадал не раз, но лишь ради того, чтобы из образа не выбиваться. Эх, может в актеры податься? Я затянулся, думая об этом как об одной из вероятностей, и невольно задал вопрос.

— Петрович, а какой этот новенький? — словно не услышав вопроса, директор затянулся.

— Что я могу сказать… — директор начал шепотом, что знаком было не очень хорошим. — Скользкий. Источает дружелюбие, но когда думает, что никто не видит, — весь шарм пропадает как лопнувший мыльный пузырь.

О-о, а вот это уже опасно. В таком случае мне не показалось, и типчик опасный. Как бы мне нож в спину не вонзил.

Взгляд Василия Петровича был очень красноречивый. Под таким и друг и враг расколется. Придется исповедаться. Ха, мой директор знает больше моих грехов, чем местный батюшка.

— Ну, я знаю его не от нынешнего дня, но довольно вскользь… — после этого начался душещипательный рассказ недавнего провала. Директор даже предложил мне зайти к нему и коньячка хлебнуть, но я вежливо отказался. А что, вдруг эта химера после урока к нему заявится? Я же ему еще подарки оставил. На отказ Петрович не расстроился, дав мне напутствие сегодня не появляться ни в школе, ни ему на глаза. Дружеский совет, ага. Я отошел от окна, пожимая ему руку на прощание, и сразу же удалился за гаражи неподалеку школы.

Примостившись под одиноким дубом, я стал печатать смс Юрке.

«Дружище, после урока захвати мои вещички.»

Ответили мне довольно быстро.

«Да я как бы уже. Перемена уже давно, заканчивается. Где ты?»

«Я под гаражами, прихвати Юльку, прогуляем сегодня.»

В ответ мне пришло короткое согласие, и уже спустя две минуты знакомые фигуры замаячили в свете солнца, которое сегодня походу намеревалось сжечь все живое на земле. По тому же поводу решено было взять в магазине мороженное и пройтись в парк. Только там я решился спросить, что и как происходило после моего грандиозного побега.

И тут же в красках было поведано мне, как пытаясь догнать меня, хмырь плащом своим зацепил ведро и его пролил. Люди сначала бесстыдно ржали, но новый училка быстро всех заткнул. На стульчик он не садился, так как в начале примостил на нем свою сумку, от чего она рухнула на пол. Ну, а доска полетела в конце урока, когда он хотел написать домашку. Снайперки мелом не было, по словам Юрки, «самому скучно», но доска его выбесила, и он ушел к директору.

Я в свою очередь поделился сплетнями от директора, и вот мы уже две минутки сидели в молчании, пытая мороженое в наших руках. Юрка пришел в себя первым.

— Блин, я не оценил сначала этих размеров, но похоже ты в полной жопе, дружище.

— Вот уж утешил, братан, — я с издевкой сказал это и молча откусил кусок замороженного льда, тут же простонав от резкого холода, чуть ли не выплевывая. — Что делать будем?

— У меня есть идея, — Юленька задумчиво лизнула свое мороженое, смотря на высотки возле школы. — Пойдем к моей сестре двоюродной и с ее компа попытаемся найти инфу на Лискевича Андрея. Он довольно молодой на вид, и из соседнего города, скорее всего, так что, возможно, найдем какие-то зацепки.

Идея была встречена на ура, я почти расцеловал свою подругу, но с воплями «ФУ, СЛЮНИ» девушка быстро меня отстранила.

Пошли мы незамедлительно, включив музыку на Юркином телефоне, счастливые от безнаказанности прогуливания. Совсем бесстрашно срезали через школьную парковку. Как потом оказалось — зря. Заиграла моя любимая песня, я стал паясничать, чтобы немного сбросить с себя стресс, и начал танцевать. Друзья меня звали, но я уплыл в беззаботность распиздяйства.

Пока в кого-то не врезался спиной. И пока кто-то не предпринял попытку схватить меня за руку.

Холодея внутри, я оглянулся и увидел своими глазами мой будущий ночной кошмар. Черные, довольно длинные волосы, довольная, милая мордашка, выше меня. Глаза, как оказалось, не серые, а белые благодаря линзам. А этот взгляд… Ой, что-то мне поплохело. Видимо, замечая, что мне не очень хорошо и могу свалиться, как обморочная дева, он схватил меня за другую руку, в которой я держал мороженое. Только вот ухмылка и довольный, тихий смешок явно не сулил желание помочь. Мне захотелось выть от безысходности, друзья сейчас наверное в шоке побольше меня.

Выхода нет, доверимся инстинктам первобытным.

— МАМОЧКА, МЕНЯ ПОЙМАЛ БАБАЙКА! — я провопил это пополам с визгом на всю парковку школы. Отлично, на нас оглядываются, значит убивать меня не будут. Но ладони он сжал на мне сильнее, видимо просек меня, удивить такого будет трудно. — ПОМОГИТЕ, НАСИЛУЮТ! — я заорал еще отчаяннее, чем в прошлый раз, ожидая, что меня брезгливо оттолкнут, назвав гомиком, но опять провал. Он лишь склонился ко мне, все также смотря в глаза. Блин, еще чуть ближе, и я увижу его натуральный цвет глаз! Что за хрень?!

— Зачем орешь? Думаешь, я сам не справлюсь? — он прошептал мне это на ухо, а я в начале замер с полным кирпичом вместо еблета. Вспомнив, ЧТО я только что проорал мне стало по-настоящему сыкотно и глаза по пять копеек, и паясничать перехотелось. Он довольно хмыкнул, потянув меня к своей машине. Я увидел новые номера и возликовал.

— О, новые себя поставил? Супер, будет что стырить снова, — язык мой — враг мой. Но я добился своего, и он остановился. Потом правда не совсем дружелюбно нахмурился, но тут я уже понял, что делать. Одна рука-то теперь свободна. И рука с мороженым.

Мвахахаха

Я не пожалел половины своего любимого мороженого и зарядил ему прямо в смазливое личико. Да так, что еще на волосы попало. И главное — в глаза. Он машинально поднял руки чтобы вытереть это с глаз, и я обрел свободу. С воплями «лови, фашист, гранату» я подбежал к друзьям и мы дружно, втроем, как в прошлый раз ускакали прочь, аки горные лани. Как их, антилопы вроде.

Фух, надеюсь злобный гепард нас не догонит и не съест. Или в нашем случае, уместнее будет, Лис-Лискевич?

***

Дома у Нели, сестры Юльки, мы почувствовали себя относительно в безопасности. Девушка, конечно, удивилась, заприметив нас перед дверью своей квартиры на шестом этаже, запыхавшимися как суслики. Мы же, идиоты, забыли, что есть такое приспособление как лифт, и, вскочив в подъезд, сразу махнули на лестницу, не останавливаясь. Теперь, лежа на полу в прихожей, я вспоминал, что сделал, и меня пробило на ха-ха.

Да уж, привет истерика, давно не виделись!

Когда я отлепился от пола, Юля уже все объяснила и врубила комп сестры, которая гремела на кухне чашками. Я пошел в комнату к друзьям, садясь на кровать возле Юры, пока его девушка, как мафиози развалилась в черном кожаном кресле, смотря на нас с высшей степенью задумчивости на лице. В конце-концов она и нарушила тишину.

— Если еще раньше эту ситуацию можно было замять, Бортик, то теперь ты в дерьме по самое не балуй, — на это я лишь вздохнул, печально хихикнув. Она была чертовски права, и я это понимал. Но углубиться в невеселые дума не дала мне Неля, двоюродняшка Юли. Эта юная умница принесла нам кофе и сделанные на скорую руку бутерброды. Я позволил поставить ей чашки на стол, а тарелку с хавчиком взял сам, смотря на нее с самой милой улыбкой, что была в моем арсенале. Да-да, той самой, с ямочками на щечках.

— Неличка, ты просто умница. Спасибо, что спасла нас от голодной смерти в холоде, — и пофиг, что лето уже почти вошло в свои права. — Я твой должник, — та-ак, галантно взять за ручку, полобызать ладошку, иии… Готово! Юная семиклассница смущенно отводит взгляд, сильно краснея. Черт, да я походу сердцеед!

— Неля, не ведись на этого Казанову и иди в зал. У нас будет важный разговор. Не смей подслушивать, а то скажу тете Алене, кто всю ее помаду использовал, — на девушку упоминание ее мамы подействовало мгновенно и действенно — спустя несколько секунд ее уже не было в комнате, и она явно с кем-то говорила по телефону на кухне, глупо хихикая при этом.

Эх, где мои молодые годы?!

Но я отвернулся к Юле, и моя лыба резко уступила место нахмуренному сосредоточению. Черт, а может правда в актеры податься? Не урод, и явно есть предрасположенности и опыт.

— Значит так, вконтакте он есть, но информации очень мало, — девушка показала нам его профиль с какими-то философскими цитатками на стене и одним единственным фото на профиле — он, стоящий возле какого-то здания в хмурую погоду, с серьезным лицом смотрящий в кадр объектива. В информации был указан соседний город, его ВУЗ, дата рождения без года, и… И на этом все. Никаких видео, никакой музыки. В фотографиях, кроме аватарки — несколько фоток, на которых он был отмечен как присутствующий. При том — ни одного коллажа, довольно популярного в последние годы. Мы стали шариться по этим фоткам, по комментариям, открывали профиль каждого комментатора, но ничего путевого не было. Только на последней фотографии кто-то в комментарии назвал наш предмет наблюдения Черным Лисом.

— Слушай, проверь-ка нет ли странички Черного Лиса, — я указал через плечо подруги на этот комментарий. А что? Фейки они есть везде. И кто знает, не является ли эта «настоящая» страничка лишь фейком для отвлечения внимания.

Ю-ху, я как всегда был прав! Страничка Черного Лиса существовала в самом деле. На ней, на аватаре, было фото парня с черепом в руках, ужасающим гримом и красными глазами, держащего нож. Узнал я в нем нашего Андрея Васильевича только по ухмылке, которая тут могла сравниться с маньячным оскалом. Пеликан выпал в осадок, Юля покрутила головой, а я чуть ли на себе не рвал волосы. На стене — цитатки из сатанинской Библии, фотки все как одна — с каких-то стремных ритуалов, где он был неизменно в своем гриме, а видео были из какого-то клуба, где они выпивали и зачитывали какие-то не самые приятные вещи. Мы переглянулись, но как ни странно, отозвался первым я.

— Я в дерьме.

Друзья закивали головами, как китайские болванчики. Эх, обожаю когда они меня поддерживают!

Но Юра посмотрел на экран и вдруг встрепенулся.

— Это не тот ли Володька с шестой школы, с которым ты тусовался в готах? — блондинка наша указала на знакомую рожу, и я чуть ли не расцеловал его. Хотя руки уже протянул, но меня тактично отодвинула Юлька с шипением и тактичным донельзя «ша, на нары, заусенец», и я как-то струхнул.

— Да, это он, — я блаженно вздохнул, наведя курсор на его аватар в комментариях и открывая в новой вкладке. — Только вот я оттуда ушел, а он с ними остался. Говорил, понравилось. Я даже не знал, что они заделались кошкодралами-сатанистами, — еще одним блаженством было то, что он онлайн, с компа. Ну естественно, наверняка прогуливает, потому что у одиннадцатых классов уроков по восемь, а иногда и дополнительные. Хотя, мы сами не лучшие. Я ему написал с просьбой встретиться. Но только потом вспомнил, что мы сидим со страницы Нелли и выругался сквозь зубы, добавив вдогонку второе сообщение, что это Бортик на связи. После второго сообщения ответ пришел сразу, назначив нам стрелку в парке возле больницы.

Место назначения было недалеко, так что мы успели похавать бутеры и смыться. Как только мы подошли ближе к парку, то сразу увидели Вову, шатена с челочкой эмо в черном плаще, прислоненного к дереву с таким лицом, будто кочергу в зад всадили и сказали три дня с ней ходить. Но, возможно, это теперь часть его имиджа. Мы подкатили к нему, здороваясь, и сразу начали с главного.

— Ты знаешь Черного Лиса?

— Естественно. Он наставник наш. У него в учениках ходят парни из нашего и соседнего города. Кто мелкий, кто постарше… — Вовка довольно делился инфой, но потом словно понял, что лоханулся. — А вам зачем Господин Лис?

— Господин?! — я не сдержался и в открытую заржал. — У вас там что, кружок любителей БДСМ? — спросил я, конечно в шутку, но неуверенный кивок Вовы, и его неловкое пожимание плечами заставило меня прекратить ржач. — Да ну, Вован, не шути так, а?

— А что ты так реагируешь? — парень вдруг разозлился. Уууй, запахло жареным. — Раз спрашиваешь об Господине, значит узнал о нем, значит, ты этим интересовался, — после этого умозаключения мы трое даже как-то в осадок выпали.

Охуеть блять, блять охуеть! Теперь нас еще за извращенцев приняли. Правда, от извращенца слышу…

— Эх, Вовочка… — я в наглую обнял его рукой, устраивая его голову у себя под подмышкой, все-таки был выше чем он. Все кто меня знал, был в курсе, что если мне еще слово сказать, хоть одно, хоть половинку, то я выпущу на волю кулаки. — Я интересуюсь им не просто так, а потому что тоже теперь его учеником являюсь, как бы.

После этих слов парень повел себя странно. Если до того, как я говорил, он смотрел на меня со страхом, то при слове «ученик» как-то расслабился, и прижался ко мне, глубоко вздохнув.

— Я тебя понюхал, благодарю за ласку, — мои глаза, как и глаза Юрки и Юли выражали высшую степень охуевания, я аж даже растерялся и больше не держал его при себе, а просто смотрел на него, думая как его отцепить.

Охуеть, он меня принял за одного из них? А ниче, что я в шортах и футболке как-то не вписываюсь в их клуб черных плащей?

— Вован, блять! Не в этом смысле я его ученик! Он теперь практикант в нашей школе и заменяет историчку. Свали на дерево, там бананы, блин, — я попытался его отодвинуть, но он отпрянул сам, смотря на нас, как обидевшееся дитя.

— То есть, вы вообще не в курсе его деятельности? — мы подтвердили это кто как. Я угукнул вразумительно, а Юлька головой кивнула. Пеликан видимо еще был в шоке от того, что увидели его невинные, детские глаза. И тут Володю нефигово так поперло.

— Черный Лис — очень известная личность в довольно узких кругах. Он развит всестороннее, и я не удивлен, что он пришел к вам на практику. С виду — обычный студент, но… — он нахмурился и посмотрел на нас с мольбой. — Никому меня не сдадите? Все, что я вам скажу — должно остаться тайной.

Если честно, я даже выпал в осадок. Вова хорошо понимал, что я — могила, если говорить о таких вещах, но Юльку и Юрку он слабо знал. Я от их лица подтвердил и сел на траву, угощая всех сигаретой. Принял ее от меня только Вова, но не поспешил прикуривать. Только сел рядом со мной и вздохнул, оперевшись на меня головой без никаких намеков.

— Он имеет много связей в целой области. Он принимает в свое окружение всех, кто нуждается в поддержке. Кого поддерживает духовно, кому-то предлагает плотские решения проблем, некоторым, в особо сложных случаях, помогает материально.

— Ты так описываешь, будто он какой-то миротворец, — Юля посмотрела на него с сомнением, и парень встрепенулся.

— Потому что это так! Он дарит всем спокойствие, но не таким способом, как вы, обычные люди привыкли. Сатанист, БДСМ-Мастер, ходят о нем даже слухи, что он наркотой торгует. Но он — невероятно эрудированный человек. Не быдло, не хам, протянет руку помощи. Он лечит души тех, кто уже отчаялся найти в жизни какой-либо смысл. Его знают многие, по всей области у него знакомые, он даже устраивает семинары в столице. Но если ему перейти дорогу… — парень нахмурился, говоря тише. — Его еще называют Черным Князем, те, кто его знают не с лучшей стороны. Враги его. Говорят, что-либо загонит своими барыгами человека так, что он уже устанет прятаться, либо человек просто пропадает. Но от него никто не уходит безнаказанным.

— Вова, слушай… — Пеликан, заметно бледнее, спросил у парня. Даже загар его не спасал, почти зеленый на лице был. — А спереть ему номера с тачки, размазать мороженое по хари, и устроить в классе цирк — это значит перейти ему дорогу?

Браво, Юрочка, браво! Очевидностей не видишь и остальных убеждаешь в своем отсутствии мозгов. Что мне оставалось, кроме как вздохнуть тяжело? Юля сдержала себя слабее, устроив своей ладони встречу со лбом. А потом еще и затылком своего парня.

— Естественно, блять, догадливый ты наш! — девушка была уже довольно выбешена. Не удивительно, видимо, теперь и они в дерьме по моей милости. Он-то их тоже теперь запомнил. Ой худо дело, мама, худо дело… Ну, а Вованчик смотрел на нас, открыв рот красиво округлой буковкой «О».

— Вы умудрились ему уже так насолить? — парень не скрывал своего удивления, тихо хмыкнув себе под нос что-то в роде «ничего себе дерзкие»

— У нас вообще есть шансы как-то выбраться из этого пиздеца? — я без особой надежды спросил это у парня, а тот, к всеобщему удивлению, улыбнулся просто ослепительно и довольно мило.

— Естественно. Если поговорите с ним, искренне и красиво попросите извинения, он возможно вас даже не накажет. Он очень милостивый Господин.

На полянке, где мы теперь сидели все, сначала воцарилась оглушительная тишина, а потом мое громкое восклицание «ЧЕРТА С ДВА!».


	3. Chapter 3

После этой встречи с Вовой я позвонил родителям, чтобы сказать, что сегодня буду ночевать у Юры, изо всех сил пытаясь не выдать свое состояние. Мои же, вспомнив мой вид с утра, подкололи меня, что врать не стоит, и ругать за ночь у девушки меня не будут. Папа еще под конец бросил мне, чтобы я не забыл о презервативах. Но на такие шуточки не было сил злиться, главное, что не принудили вернуться домой. Потому что видок у меня был тот еще. Впрочем, не у меня одного. Сил у нас хватило только на то, чтобы скинуться на выпивку и пойти на заброшенный киоск недалеко от автобусной станции. Лавочки там были, и мало кто там крутился. И то хлеб.

Но все же, шли мы как на похороны. Как пришли на место, так и тихо сели. Каждый думал о своем. Юльку прорвало первую.

— Ну что, браты-акробаты, допрыгались? Доигрались, спрашиваю?! — девушка нависала над нами грозной тучей, а мы вжали головы в плечи, всем своим видом показывая смирение, дабы не отхватить. — Теперь нам пиздец, причем основательный. Вы помните, что он сказал? Помните?! — девушка затянулась сигаретой, при этом заходясь кашлем. Даа, первая сигарета в жизни обычно скуривается в более приятной обстановке. Но я ничего не говорил, мне еще дорога была моя голова.

— Пупсик, давай не будем…

— Пупсик? Давай не будем?! — девушка нахмурилась, теперь повернувшись к храброму Юрию, который пытался ее утихомирить. Но, удивительно, это ее немного успокоило. То ли видок у нас был так себе, то ли не хотела брать на себя еще и мокрухи, но Юля лишь разочаровано села на лавочку. — Ладно, давайте думать как нам быть. Прогуливать школу вот так вот перед экзаменами не получиться даже при крышующем директоре.

О, а это идея.

Я вскочил на ровные ноги и посмотрел на ребят, будто мне только что сообщили, что я миллион выиграл.

— Точно, пацанва. Нас ведь крышует Василий Петрович! — моего энтузиазма явно не поняли, и я стал распинаться, ходя туда и назад. — А что, если мы, гады вот такие мстительные, подготовим на этого хмыря целое досье и сдадим его с потрохами Петровичу? Он тогда из нашей школы вылетит. Конечно, возможно отмажется как-то и попадет в другое место на практику, но уже точно не в нашу школу. Как вам? — я остановился и посмотрел на друзей с улыбкой, но моего энтузиазма по прежнему никто не разделял.

Ой, больно надо, гении всегда не признанные при жизни. Как бы мне только не стать признанным раньше времени… Я уж еще немного хочу пропахать землю. Хотя, помня какой я удачливый на приключения, пахать ее буду рылом.

Пфф, не впервые.

— А ты себе не нагребешь еще больше, умник наш? — Юля смотрела на меня скептично, скрестив руки на груди.

— Да куда уж больше? Он меня уже и так угробить готов, а так я хоть доучусь нормально в своей школе. Правда потом, вместо нашего родного ВУЗа придется искать что-то за границей. У меня в Италии племянница мамы, к ней попрошусь, у нас отношения хорошие.

— А мы? — Юра посмотрел на меня умоляющее, что мне даже жаль его стало.

— А вы, в случае любой движухи, сидите тише воды и ниже травы, — я сказал это, довольно серьезным тоном, смотря на друзей. — А если надо — говорите, что вы тут ни при чем, и все это — моя инициатива. Если надо — отказывайтесь даже от дружбы со мной… — вот последнее я уже добавил тише, так как был серьезен и ради друзей готов на многое, даже на разрыв той дружбы на публике.

— Ха-ха, ну да… — Юлька заржала и бросила мне в лоб пачку сигарет. Первое, что под рукой было, видимо. — А не жирно тебе будет, все это взять на себя? Зря у меня отец что ли в ментуре пахает? — девушка поднялась, улыбаясь мне как чеширский кот. — Будет тебе досье, даже по базе данных пробитое.

***

Я вам говорил, что алкоголь — зло? Что его нужно бояться? Нет? Тогда скажу — бойтесь алкоголя, потому что после алкоголя, как правило, никто и ничего не боится.

Вот и мы уже после добротной дозы этой адской амброзии уже были более веселые. И более борзые. Ну, я — точно.

— А ваапще, чего мы так паримся? — я глупо хихикнул, а потом заржал, видя не врубившихся товарищей. — Вот возьми мне сейчас, появись, этот, наш… — я забыл слово и решил объяснить по-другому. Не все же словами объясняться. Приложил ладони к голове, изобразив торчащие уши, и фыркнул, а потом издал что-то отдаленно похожее на рык. Меня тут же поняли, и я пошел дальше, будучи полностью удовлетворенным.

— Так ты дальше, дальше… — Юра сделал пас рукой, и я пошел в том направлении, но меня, шатающегося, поймал такой же не стойкий товарищ. — Ты дальше, окончи, что говорил.

— А что я говорил? — я посмотрел на Пеликана, сейчас более чем обычно напоминающего эту птицу, но его выручила его благоверная.

— Ты о Лисе говорил, — девушка была трезвее нас, но не настолько, чтобы ловить наши шатающееся тушки или упрекать как-либо. — Что, мол, ты бы с ним сейчас сделал.

— Да я бы его в бараний рог скрутил, и все тут, — я хмыкнул и указал туда, где по-моему, был бицепс. Но понял, что указываю на свою подмышку. — Темный Князь, бла-бла, а сам-то что он бы мне голыми ручками своими сделал? Я что, пальцем деланный, что ли? — я отрицательно помахал головой. — Не-е, русские так просто не сдаются, ни-хе-ра.

Мы бы так и шли дальше, если бы меня резко не прижало по-маленькому. Мне предлагали слить где-то у дороги, но я, что, хам какой-то, вот так вот на глазах у всех нужду справлять? Мне нужно было укромное местечко. Потому мы и условились идти туда, где никого не было. Выбрав себе участок возле какого-то заброшенного дома, даже не огражденного, я пошел в кустики. Оперся об дерево, все сделал как положено, и уже хотел возвращаться к друзьям, как вдруг, ножка царская подвернулась.

Естественно, я скатился. И причем буквально, полетел кубарем с возвышения на заброшенный участок. И должно мне было повести упасть прямо в дикорастущую крапиву! Если кто-то спал в радиусе километра, то уверяю, уже встал. Даже если спал вечным сном.

На мои вопли прибежали друзья, спускаясь осторожно, чтобы не повторить моей судьбы, что скорости им не придавало. Но вдруг меня кто-то дернул за шиворот и спас от жестоких растений.

Но как я разглядел, кто это, хотелось обратно в крапиву, я бы даже молчал.

Хотя… Как сказать, разглядел ли. Скорее, голос узнал.

— Вы посмотрите, а кто это тут у нас? Неужели наш зайка? — этот хмырь все еще меня держал и мерзко лыбился, я хоть пьян и в темноте, но заметил. А сзади него — еще один хмырь. Разглядеть я его не разглядел, темно потому что. Как в анекдоте, темнота — друг молодежи, в темноте не видно рожи. — Сережа, пошли, завезем этого шоколадного зайца домой, — ого, так тут еще и действующие лица из анекдота. Только я не понял, какое домой? Даже я не метил туда. Да и не знает же он, куда. Не знает же?

Так, истерика, в сторону, на сцену входит  ~~ секс ~~ импровизация!

— Я не из вашей тусовки, я не Сережа, — так, на меня выпучили глаза, прелестно. И мои рыцари уже скатились с горочки.

— ПОСТАВИЛ ЕГО НА ЗЕМЛЮ, МАНЬЯК! — ух, Юленька как всегда очаровательна. Так миленько отбивает меня от этого практиканта, что он даже опешил. Юрка вот опыта имеет меньше — что-то втирает хмырю номер два, говоря «да ты знаешь, кто у меня мама?!», хоть хмырь его даже ни о чем не спрашивал и не пытался завести разговор. В сторонке стоял да молчал. Но в конце-концов Юля меня отбила. Но не долго я простоял. Затеяв спор с этим хмырем, она меня толкнула, и я, как тряпочка, продефилировал на пол. Правда падать было больнее обычного, особенно голове, а потом стремительно темнота и все.

***

Я бродил в темноте в поисках света. Думал, что хоть умру спокойно. Но вместо света я начал слышать голоса. Сначала как сквозь вату, потом отчетливее, а потом даже пытался запомнить отдельные словечки. Голос Юрки узнал я сразу. Ох, а он нехило так истерит. Потом узнал голос Юленьки. Во-о-от, вот он тот голос, что такими интересными матами кроет как из рукава. И еще два голоса, один незнакомый, а вот другой заставляет живот скручиваться, а по телу пускает мурашки… От страха.

Эх, придется просыпаться, а то у Юры уже голос при моем имени заламывается, опять будет плакать.

— И зачем так орать? — не открывая глаз, я решил пойти в атаку и всех испугать. Получилась тишина, а потом на меня бросились две тушки.

— Бо-о-ортик, ты жив! Виталик, Виталюсечка, прости меня, дуру, прости-и… — ой, если Юля так завывает, то реально провинилась. Я что, инвалидом стал?

— Бортик, братан, ну че ты нас так пугаешь? Я уже думал, что буду носить Юльке в тюрьму передачки…

— ЗАТКНИСЬ, ИДИОТ! — девушка проорала и стала сильнее меня сжимать. Зато я понял, что чувствую ребра и, возможно, могу двигать руками! Эх, везде нужно искать позитив.

— Да заткнитесь оба, — вот он тот знакомый голос. Я разлепил глаза и посмотрел на его обладателя.

— ЕБ ТВОЮ Ж НА ЛЕВО! — мало того, что я надеялся, что эта встреча мне приснилась, так он еще и стоит передо мной в рубашке испачканной кровью. Погодите, а чья это кровь…? — Что со мной такое стало, что я в ад попал? Неужели шутки над учителями такой тяжкой грех?! — я стал в истерике тормошить Пеликана, а он лишь на меня уставился как баран. Я с надеждой посмотрел на Юлю, сидящую с невероятно виноватой моськой. — Что произошло, и где мы?

— Ты от жестикуляции Юлии упал в кусты на колючую проволоку с током. Теперь у тебя нет половины черепа, и это твои последние минуты жизни, — я уставился на Андрея с испугом и осознанием, но он лишь заржал. — Да об камушек головой ты тюкнулся. Тебе еще повезло, что нет сотрясения.

— А откуда ты знаешь? Мы что, в больнице? — я огляделся и отметил, что помещение это ничто иное как комната Юры. Как они сумели пробраться сюда такой толпой с бессознательным мной?! Неужели эти отморозки убили эту милую женщину с режимом Халка? Мне вдруг стало жизненно важно это узнать. — Юра, твоя мама жива?

— Да, он с ней поговорил, — Юра указал на нашего практиканта и нахмурился. — Договорился даже не сообщать твоим родителям.

Я выпучил глаза как хомяк и смотрел на него, как на самого Сатану. Маму Юры, да уговорить в чем-то? Фантастика. Уважение пришло откуда не ждали. Прав был Вован — он страшный человек, если даже сумел убедить в чем-то этого терминатора в юбке.

Видимо, мое удивление было так явно, что Лискевич ухмыльнулся и, отдав какое-то полотенце Юльке, пошел к двери.

— Пусть с утра завтра отлежится, вы за ним поухаживайте, я вас отмажу перед директором.

— Слышь, а ты что, врач, чтобы указания раздавать? — меня немного возмутило, что он уже ведет себя как хозяин ситуации.

— Во-первых, я не «Слышь», у меня имя есть, желательно с отчеством. А во вторых, в медицине разбирается Сережа, так что тебе помощь оказывал он. А ты, Бортик, — он указал на меня пальцем, смотря этими своими белыми залупами, иначе называемыми глазами, и скалясь как шакал, — ты мне задолжал объяснения. Встретимся завтра, точнее уже сегодня, — парень посмотрел на часы и, не снимая улыбки с лица, спрятался за дверью.

Ух, а вот я бы с радостью стер ему эту улыбочку с лица!

После того, как хмырь покинул скромную обитель Пеликана, меня сразу же пробило на вопросики.

— Что происходило, когда я был в отруби? И что ему вообще понадобилось на этой заброшке? — глаза мои с упреком смотрели на друзей, потому что голова болела и на другие эмоции сил не было. Я даже не рискнул подняться, строя из себя агнца и лежа плашмя на законном месте Юрки.

Жалейте меня полностью и не плачьте, когда я умру.

— Нам не до того было, чтобы спрашивать, что он там забыл, — Юлька сказала это малость обиженным тоном, и я немного не догнал почему. Видимо, на моей пострадавшей моське все это читалось прямым текстом, потому Юрка стал вещать.

— Юля тебя немного пихнула, и ты упал на камень. Началась паника, при том Андрей ругал Юлю, а она его. Его друг за то время, пока они срались, осмотрел тебя и сказал, что жить будешь. Тебя нужно было срочно перебинтовать, и Лис тебя сразу потащил к себе в машину. Снова были терки, куда тебя везти, но Юлек снова тебя отбила, и повезли мы твою тушку ко мне. Тут мы тебя и перебинтовали, а потом немного подождали, пока ты придешь в себя. И вроде все, — Юра задумчиво почесал затылок и зевнул. — Юль, остаешься у меня? Уже первый час ночи.

Девушка что-то пробурчала, но взяла телефон и стала наяривать своему папе. Отпросилась, потом еще порадовала, что завтра завалимся к нему нашей дружной тройкой. Ее отец, пусть и мент, но души добрейшей человек, я не удивился даже, что ей разрешили.

Спать так охота! Длинный денек выдался.

Они меня, естественно, поддержали, и вместе ушли в зал. А я прижал подушку к здоровой стороне головы, и меня сразу унесло забытие.

***

Утро не всегда бывает добрым. Я очнулся с пульсирующей болью в голове и тошнотой. На мои стоны пришла Юля, так же, как и я, недовольная жизнью, поставила на полку у кровати таблеточку от головы и воду, сразу уходя из комнаты.

Не понял, а где коронное «привет, пока, поцелуй меня в зад»? У меня что, тюрьма строгого режима? Нее, я на такое не подписываюсь.

Усилием воли и тела я сдвинул свою задницу с постели и направился в тубзик. Вид в зеркале меня испугал, но не сильно удивил.

Харя бледнее стены, прорезающиеся круги под глазами, царапины на одной щеке, на другой — следы от крапивы. Как только на них посмотрел — тут же резко зачесалось. Причем не только лицо. Но я решил повременить с этим делом, продолжая разглядывать себя в зеркало. На десерт я оставил себе то, что в глаза бросалось больше всего — белая повязка. Осторожно ее снял, предчувствуя пиздец, так как кровь протекла даже через повязку, и… И увидел царапину с засыхающей на ней кровью. Сантиметров где-то пять-семь. Немного не состыковывались размер раны и количество крови… Но, наверное, она глубокая была.

А теперь — прямым курсом в душ!

Я стоял, подвергая себя атаке воды, и почему-то в голову лезли отнюдь не радужные мысли, даже петь не хотелось. Во-первых, этот хмырь говорил, что мы встретимся и что у директора отмажет. Встречаться не хотелось так же, как допускать его до директора. А что, если он Петровича сломает или на свою сторону переманит? А что, у такого как он точно есть печеньки! А во-вторых — каким это правом он меня, как только я отрубился, к себе в машину потащил? Я что ему, трофей, что ли?

Грр, вот так всегда. В душе ты няшка добрый, а как выходишь из душа — мразь та еще.

Заходя на кухню, я отметил два нюанса: родители Юрки уже на работе, а приятели в состоянии распрекрасном. Картина достойна номинации «косплей Нового Года». Жопой на стульчиках и мордочками на столе. Еще бы тарелочки с салатами и лепота. Юлька услышала мое приближение, открыла глаза и прыснула смехом.

Не мудрено, дом не мой, пришлось после душа напялить на себя халат моего дружбана, с Хеллоу Китти, который ему мама подарила. И ему тогда пришлось радость изображать.

Эх, как вспомню… Я тогда чуть от смеха не сдох. Он же улыбался как беременный самец шакала с поносом. А вы говорите, смех продлевает жизнь. Я бы прям поспорил после того дня. Но весело было, это да.

Когда хихоньки Юли сошли на нет, я вполне резонно спросил насчет еды. Пеликан прискорбно сообщил, что из съедобных вещей у нас только майонез, так как его мама затеяла разморозку холодильника. Эх, присоединился я к их тусовке страждущих на стульчиках. Потом правда голод стал сильнее меня, и я вытряс все специи, крупы и макароны из тумбочек нашего дружищи, мы с Юлей вознамерились сделать настоящее чудо. Как с водой и вином. Из нихера-на-палочке сделать что-то на завтрак. Главное — съедобно чтоб было. Вкус — дело второстепенной важности. А как оно на вид будет — пофиг ваще.

Юрка был изгнан еще в начале, тот умудрялся испортить любое блюдо. А пока Юля просматривала продукты, я лобзался с ножами Юры. Они у него были в ассортименте лучшем, чем в нашей местной барахолке.

Ножички-то мои! Разной остроты, с разными лезвиями, из разных материалов, с красивыми, прочными ручками. А лезвия-то! Разной раскраски, разной плотности! Ух, не знаю, существует ли что-то такое как ножофилия, но если да — то я в теме. Не в том смысле, что трахать их, или ими себя, тьфу-тьфу, но обожать — обожаю.

Вот.

За приступом моей одержимости я и не заметил, как вошел Юра с моим орущим телефоном. Опа, а это уже мощно, моя мобила ведь не из разряда тихих. Я отложил один из ножов, длинный и массивный, и забрал у друга свое добро. Когда Настя Каменских уже начинала петь «у нас на районе» я снял трубку, лишь мельком взглянув на неизвестный номер.

— Алло, у телефона Виталий Бортников, вы дозвонились в психиатрический диспансер строгого режима.

— О как… — блин, теперь я этого хмыря узнаю по голосу. Особенно когда он говорит с издевкой. — Вы как раз-то мне и нужны, Виталий.

— Как жаль что вы мне — нет, Андрей Васильевич. Хотя, лично меня все устраивает, — я весело прощебетал в трубку и сбросил вызов. Но не тут-то было, вместо повторного «пырышки-пупырушки», раздался звонок в дверь. Нужно было быть экстремально тупым, чтобы не понять, кто за дверью, поэтому Юра пошел к двери, пока я его не поймал за руку.

— Куда ты прешь, лось-олух на выбеге? Это же тот хмырина к нам пожаловал.

— Откройте дверь, иначе выбью, — абсолютно спокойный голос по ту сторону двери почему-то сомнений не оставлял. Потому и становилось еще беспокойнее. Я, конечно, как мужик, взял на себя задание отогнать его отсюда. Вооружившись тряпкой, я, на всякий случай, пока не открывал. Вдруг пронесет, и он свалит по доброму?

— Меня учили незнакомым не открывать, дядя.

— А ничего, что ты меня знаешь и что я ваш учитель?

— А-а-а… — я собрался поострить, но против такого аргумента особо не попрешь. Эх, поехали тогда стандартным тарифом. — А у нас все дома, в коридоре бардак из-за ремонта, не пройдешь. Ах да, еще у нас карантин, а хозяева махнули на Мальдивы.

— Угум, и кто же со мной говорит тогда? — вот же ж неугомонный, намеков не хочет понимать. Всю малину мне портит.

— Автоответчик. Оставьте свое сообщение после громкого напутствия на хер.

С другой стороны двери беззлобно засмеялись, а Пеликан, предатель эдакий, открыл этому мудаку дверь. Ну и получай тогда, безобразник! Я стал его лупить полотенцем, которое предназначалось для защиты перед хмырем. Который… Эээ… Стоял, пялил на нас и ржал сквозь слезы? Я аж приостановился, не веря, что шуточки старше чем его мамка так его позабавили. Но потом меня осенило.

Ебучий. Случай… Я стоял на пороге с тряпкой в руке и в том же халате Юрки с умственно отсталым котом-наркоманом. Пылая от стыда от осознания, я побежал в комнату быстро напялить на себя что-то.

Размер у нас конечно был разным, Юра был ниже и плечистее, мышечная масса была тут как тут. А я хоть и не низкий, но хлюпик. Против генов не попрешь, не надо ля-ля, что я ленивый.

Шорты и старая майка друга оказались идеальным решением. Не выглядело это на мне как отвоеванное с кровью у старшего брата, хоть футболка была слишком длинная. Прям самую малость, даже в глаза не бросается. В таком виде я и вернулся на кухню, обитель пищи, что пока что не исполнял этой функции. «Услуга временно недоступна».

Влюбленная парочка в виде моих друзей сидела скромно улыбаясь, а вот нежданный гость потихоньку справлялся с истерическим смехом.

— Как жаль, что у меня в руках не было фотоаппарата. Если попрошу, нарядишься в это чудо снова?

— О да, если ты придешь в школу в одних розовых стрингах. Кружевных. Женских, — я добавлял каждое условие протягивая гласные, мой ответ просто сочился иронией и ехидством. Но почему-то улыбаться он не перестал. Блин, я надеюсь, он не такой отчаявшийся.

— Итак, Виталик, — этот брюнет со взглядом насильника и с ухмылкой посмотрел на меня. — Я, как ваш учитель, не могу позволить чтобы вы себя травили таким безответственным способом…

— Мы большие детки, как-то сами справимся.

-… поэтому забираю вас в бар. За мой счет. Возражений не принимаю, вообще.

По харям друзей я понял, что пока я переодевался, — они все уже обсудили и дали свое согласие. Предатели! Обменяли друга на тарелку вкусной пищи.

Вкусной пищи. За чужой счет. И еще не надо потом мыть за собой гору посуды.

Уррр… Чтож, даже мой желудок против меня. Вокруг одни предатели.

— Вот и ладненько, договорились. Жду вас в машине внизу, — сказал как отрезал и двинулся к выходу. Правда на пороге остановился. — Заодно и обсудим все, что наболело, — теперь уже он окончательно ушел. Дождавшись звука спускающегося лифта, я подбежал к друзьям.

— И как мне это понимать? Вы хоть понимаете, что идем в логово зверя и что еще неизвестно, куда он нас повезет?

— Бортик, спокуха, — Пеликан с умным видом, что было довольно необычно в его исполнении, махнул рукой. — Мы ему тоже не доверяем, поэтому поставили пару условий.

— Да? Поведаете мне, а то я все еще сомневаюсь в вашей чистосердечности.

— Вит, — Юля немного обиженно и зло посмотрела на меня, — ты нас не обижай подобным образом, не забывай, кто тебе задницу вечно прикрывает, — подруга хотела меня пристыдить, и, должен признать, у нее получилось. Я просто сел на табуреточку в кухне напротив этой влюбленной парочки и стал слушать.

— Мы поставили ему несколько условий. Это пройдет на нашей территории, в баре, где работает тетя Алена. То есть, будет он без крышующих факторов. Он не будет требовать с нас потом за этот пир щедрости, так что можем заказывать, что угодно нашей душе. Правда, он потребовал с нас оставить тебя и его наедине на несколько минут, ему нужно с тобой перетереть, — я уже хотел возмутиться, что они реально продали меня и предали, но Юлька пресекла эти попытки одним сердитым взглядом. — Мы взяли с него обещание, что у тебя волосок с головы не упадет, а он с нас, что это типа будет случайность. Как видишь, свою часть обещания мы сломали. Потому что у нас есть план, — Юля улыбнулась, а я молча вскинул бровь, хотя мой враг, язык, уже хотел вмешаться.

— В определенный момент ты просто от него свалишь, — Юрка стал продолжать, смотря на меня довольно серьезно и с долей сочувствия. — Типа, психанешь и уйдешь. Подозрительным это не покажется, потому что, когда мы эту вероятность озвучили, он сказал, что понимает, что ты можешь так сделать. Но нам главное — обкрутить его вокруг пальца.

— Что? Что вы имеете ввиду? — я уже понял, что моих товарищей понесло в дебри детективных рассказов, и теперь их цель, которую нужно воплотить в жизнь любой ценой, — вывести хмыря на чистую воду.

— Помнишь, что ты на ромашке говорил? — Юлька имела ввиду тот самый киоск, заброшенный, и она, говоря со мной, встала и пошла в зал, одевая на себя кофту и готовясь к выходу. Пеликан нас оставил и пошел к себе, видимо одеваться. — Идея сдать этого маньяка-извращенца Василию Петровичу действительно хороша. И мы сразу после бара махнем ко мне, делать на него досье. Но было бы хорошо, если бы у нас были прямые доказательства, — девушка показала в тонкой ручке массивный диктофон. — Засунешь в карман включенным и попытаешься его спровоцировать. Главное — чувствуй себя безнаказанным, это его выбесит, он точно расколется.

— Блин, не идея, а золото! — я с восторгом посмотрел на подругу, восхищаясь тем, как они в тандеме с Юркой умеют с пользой для себя выбраться из разных неприятных ситуаций. Не то, чтобы я не умел, но я действовал сначала по наитию, а потом выруливал из той жопы, в которую влез.

Вот в таком настроении мы и вывалились из лифта, хитро улыбаясь друг другу. Уверенно, как всадники апокалипсиса, мы направились к машине хмыря. Я прикурил сигарету и уверенно сел в машину. Его вытянутое табло явно показало мне, что возле него до такой дерзости еще не опускались.

Ха! Будешь знать, хмырина, как с Бортиком задираться. Здесь тебе не этот, здесь я. Не подарок, а прямо пиздец с бантиком.

— Здесь тебе не курилка, — Лискевич открыл автоматически окно своей черной иномарки. — Выбрось это.

— Ага, счаз, — я презрительно кивнул и лишь стряхнул пепел. Вновь затянулся, смотря на него сквозь слегка прикрытые веки. Охуенный жест, кстати. Кто был тупее и не врубался — думал, что жмурюсь от дыма, а не вовсе из-за презрения и чувства собственного превосходства. Но хмырь-хмырина понял все правильно.

Ох уж эти ходячие желваки. Обожаю выводить из себя других. Особенно таких хмырей.

Наш начинающий педагог с рычанием завел машину, и мы двинулись путь. Бар был в другом городе, так как в нашей дыре ничего путевого даже со свечою не найдешь, а я лишь ухмыльнулся, смотря на Юрку в зеркало дальнего вида. Он показал мне большой палец, а я думал.

Ведь было над чем!

Нужно было подумать, чем вывести из себя моего соперника. Страх перед ним улетучился под действием азарта. «Абонент временно недоступен». Ведь для меня это было как игра в покер. С довольно сложным противником, где на кону стоит слишком многое, чтобы позорно слить. Потому нужно было все обдумать. Но как гром с ясного неба пришла мысль.

"Кто не рискует — тот не пьет шампанское.»

А ведь действительно. Это мне что, экзамен чтобы напрягать свои извилины? Пущу все по течению, молчать с моим язворечием точно не придётся, пусть за меня другие думают. А свалить, если начнется жара, смогу всегда.

Решено. Бедным пусть будет хмырь. Я попытался сделать кружки из дыма, но воздух попадающий в салон автомобиля пресек мои попытки. Я, ясен-красен, вышел из себя. Стал задымлять хмыря крайне интересным образом, выдыхая дым ему в сосредоточенную моську. Эффект это возымело, и на меня недовольно покосились.

— Прекрати сейчас же. Я и так уже милосердный, что терплю тебя курящим у меня в машине.

— А если не прекращу, то что? — я выдавил лыбу, снова пустив в него не хилый сноп дыма.

— А если не прекратишь, то научишься выходить из машины на ходу. В экстренном режиме, — я ухмыльнулся. Так ты сразу и сделаешь это. Тем более, когда выманил меня специально, чтобы поговорить.

— Ты меня не пугай, я пуганный, — я выпустил еще одну порцию дыма, на что он взбесился. Быстро, однако. Голыми руками, шипя, он схватил сигарету, сжимая ее в кулаке, и швырнул через окно. Я даже малость в осадок выпал.

Але, она же прикуренная была! Я однажды прижигал себя сигой, на спор правда, но блять, не на открытой стороне ладони. Это же точно больно как тысяча чертей. Я чуток сник, смотря на друзей в зеркало. Мне ответили удивленным взглядом. Да уж, даже я такого поворота не ожидал.

Остальную часть поездки все молчали, а я сделал вид, что обиделся. Это же была последняя сигарета в пачке. Но вот мы приехали к месту назначения, Лис припарковался, отстегнул ремень и, повернувшись ко мне, провел взглядом по каждому из нас.

— Заходите и заказываете, что хотите. Я оплачу все. Как и договаривались, — он посмотрел на Юлю ничего не выражающим взглядом, но, зная правду, я мог в голосе уловить долю нажима в его интонации.

Мы сели за столик для четверых и заказали себе полноценный обед вместо завтрака, обращая внимание только на самые дорогие блюда. Когда нам принесли заказ, мы уже общались вполне непринужденно, оказалось, что хмырь, не находясь в состоянии укокошить за одно кривое слово в свой адрес, был довольно занятным собеседником.

Он признался нам, что учился раньше в нашей школе и выпустился, когда мы были в пятом классе. Мы заняли класс выпускников его года, но из параллели, поэтому даже не поняли, кто он. По его словам, он был образцовым выпускником и даже отличником. Я, услышав такое хвастовство, сразу спросил его, почему он не выбрал ВУЗ престижнее, чем тот, из соседнего города, на что я услышал, что знания одинаковы везде. Немного огорченный тем, что попытка спровоцировать его не вышла, я почувствовал легкий пинок под столом. Юля вдруг встрепенулась, когда наша трапеза подходила к концу, и, бормоча что-то про свою тетю поднялась, таща за собой покорного Пеликана. Я, прилагая свои актерские навыки, изобразил удивление и растерянность, а потом, посмотрев на брюнета, насупился, подозвав официанта и заказав себе мороженое, самое дорогое в меню. Шоколадное, с шоколадной крошкой и карамельным сиропом.

Нет, не слипнется.

Пока ждал заказ, послушно играл роль обиженного мальчика с поруганной честью. Потом нахмурился вполне искреннее, думая, не переигрываю ли. А заодно и попытался беспалевно включить в кармане диктофон. Мой личный кошмар смотрел на меня с ухмылкой и неожиданно начал разговор первым.

— Ну и скажи мне, для чего весь этот цирк, Виталик? — я чуть опешил, пытаясь побороть ощущение, что меня поймали на горячем. Ведь не мог он заметить диктофона? Но он продолжил, что меня малость успокоило, так как говорил он о другом. — К чему этот весь цирк в школе? К чему эти сигареты, выпивка? Я же говорил с другими учителями и знаю, что о тебе говорят, — вот, а это уже интересно.

— Ну и что тебе вещали эти дамы, страждущие менопаузой? — дерзкая ухмылка искривила мои губы. Я знал, что услышу. Но ошибался.

— Важно не то, что они говорили, а какой из этого можно заключить вывод. Ты не дурак, далеко не дурак, ты бы вполне мог пойти на медаль, приложи в свое время чуть больше времени, — «Ага, ведь горбатиться ради того, что при поступлении почти не играет роли — очень важно», подумал я. — У тебя есть преданные друзья и хорошие знакомые. У тебя много достоинств, которыми ты мог бы покорить других. Почему ты решил, что лучше стать клоуном?

Минуту в голове происходил масштабный бой вариантов того, как ответить на это более бесячим образом. Победитель, подталкиваемый интуицией, неуверенно держал в руках табличку «вести себя как паинька».

— Андрей Васильевич, я не могу даже представить о каком цирке вы говорите, — я невинно захлопал ресницами, скромно набрав мороженное на ложку. Хмырина недовольно покосился на меня, понимая, что я снова играю. Но потом вздохнул глубоко и с сочувствием на меня посмотрел.

— Просто скажи мне, что у тебя не так в жизни? Доверься мне, я не монстр. Проблемы в семье?

— Я бы поспорил… — задумчиво протянул я, облизывая ложечку и воспоминая оскал практиканта на парковке, когда меня поймал. Его хари любой в корпорации монстров позавидовал бы в тот момент. А потом спохватился и послушно и искренне ответил на последний вопрос. Играю пай-мальчика ведь. — У меня в семье все отлично.

— Виталик, — он отозвался после минуты раздумья над моим ответом. А я, смотря как стремительно кончается мое мороженное, подозвал официанта и попросил пирожное с огромным количеством крема. Если не получится главная миссия, то хоть нажрусь от широты всей души. А хмырь продолжил. — О нашем разговоре никто не узнает, можешь мне рассказать. У тебя дома насилие? Физическое, или, может, моральное?

Ну поверить не могу! Мама всегда говорила, что в жизни есть место сказке и чуду, но я и предположить не мог, что в моей жизни это проявиться в образе сказочного долбоеба-извращенца!

И что он так с семьей заладил? Новый способ соблазнять малолеток? И пофиг, что мне через месяц стукнет восемнадцать, официально я еще дите, причем с тупыми вопросами пристает ко мне учитель. Да, временный, но что с того? Восьмиклассников он тоже в кафе возит? Если да, то пахнет тут статьей, хе-хе.

Увы и ах, маска пай-мальчика слетела с первыми нотками раздражения. Не привык я, не привык…

— Меня только одно интересует, уважаемый… — я сделал морду лица как можно более непроницаемой. — С чего Вы взяли, что в моей семье проблемы? — я специально начал выкать, хотя попытки его выбесить казались уже просто тычком пальцем в небо. Думалка вообще не думала. — Да и каким правом Вы суете свой нос в не свое дело?

Лис лишь ухмыльнулся. Он выглядел так, будто ожидал, что я так и скажу.

— Я просто не хочу быть похожим на леди в менопаузе, которым до детей нет дела. Разве это плохо, что хочу быть хорошим педагогом и помогать ученикам?

Неосознанно, мои губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Значит, практикуется, и как подопытного кролика выбрал меня? Немного обидно. Хотелось его задеть так же, потому мое язворечие вышло на сцену, расталкивая все мои прежние маски.

— Ты? Помочь? Не смеши мои носки, а то ступням щекотно, — я издевательски хохотнул, от чего официант, принесший пирожное, испугано от меня отшатнулся. — Тебе бы лучше подошла роль бабайки, чем учителя, парень, так что ты промахнулся. Никто бы не доверил тебе свои тайны.

— Неправда, — о, неужели это и вправду его вывело? Вон как глазками меня испепеляет. Ну-ка, поднажмем на эту тему. — Ко мне многие обращаются с помощью.

— А, это ты про девок из нашего класса? — за этими словами последовала моя фирменная ухмылка и двусмысленный взгляд. — Эти дурочки надеются тебя охмурить и привлечь внимание. А оказать помощь кому-то, кто действительно в ней нуждается, ты не в состоянии, я уверен.

— Заткнись, сопляк, иначе я тебя здесь, на этом месте, урою, — он приподнялся и сказал это довольно громко. Но, видимо, спохватился и сел обратно, оглядываясь и смотря, много ли народу обратило внимание на наш столик.

Итак, что мы имеем? Доказательство в виде записи нашего разговора и угроз хмыря — одна штука. Злой до чертиков Лискевич — одна штука.

Ну и я. Молодец, умница и другие эпитеты. Теперь можно было и валить. Я, не подавая виду, что струхнул перед его злостью, поднялся. И вот захотелось ему запомниться, прям подергать тигра за усы. Эх, моя мягкая часть тела, похоже, никогда не спит и вечно подкидывает мозгу новые идеи. И все бы ничего, если бы не подкидывала спинному, а головному.

Почти не осознавая своих движений, я поднял тарелку на руку и в лучших традициях голливудских фильмов прижал пирожное к его лицу, смачно размазывая, чтоб уж наверняка.

А теперь, валим! 


	4. Chapter 4

Когда я отдалился достаточно далеко от кафе, позаботился над тем, чтобы купить сигареты и, бахнувшись в траву возле автобусной остановки, я смотрел как мимо меня проходят люди и недовольно косятся. А мне что? Солнышко греет, тепло на улице, почему бы не прилечь себе? Ну и что, что центр города? Мое дело, где делать себе пристанище.

Вот так вот.

Я вынул из кармана диктофон и слушал наш разговор. Когда запись уже близился к концу, я удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся — все было четко и внятно слышно. Обрезать начало разговора и выкинуть — проще простого, а концовка была именно тем, что нам было нужно. Полежав так еще немного, я все-таки соизволил сесть и оглянуться. Удачей было то, что я был как раз у остановки, на которой останавливался автобус в наш город. Позвонив Пеликану, я услышал голос Юльки, которая мне доложила, что они уже сидят в автобусе и сейчас подъедут к остановке, где был я. Лениво поднимаясь, я потянулся и вынул из кармана деньги. Когда подъехал автобус, я запрыгнул в салон, отмечая, что мои друзья заняли мне место возле них, на задних сидениях. Я на радостях подбежал к ним, забывая заплатить за проезд, и просто передал людям сидящим впереди необходимую сумму. И по пути случайно задел носком кроссовка чью-то сумку.

Ой, можно и не ворчать, между прочим, женщина.

Так как паренек я прямолинейный, то сказал ей это вслух, на что услышал негодование на наглую молодежь и потом вожделенную тишину. Тишину, конечно, относительную, так как другие пассажиры болтали, но хотя бы никто не ворчал в мой адрес.

— Итак, хмыря я выбесил, он мне угрожал, что уроет меня, все четко записалось на пленочке, — я доложил Юле, на что она широко улыбнулась.

— Это прекрасно дополнит наше досье, — девушка прибила мне пять, а вот Юрка, сидящий между нами, от чего-то замялся.

— Ребята, а может не надо? — он посмотрел на Юлю, а потом и на меня, и ему словно стало еще более неловко. — Ну сами посудите, он мог бы уже давно нам что-то сделать, а вместо этого по кафе таскает. Может, он не такой плохой?

— Юрочка, дите ты мое… — я начал спокойным тоном, которым обращаются к ребенку малому, ну или к душевнобольному. Хотя я не был уверен, не применимы ли оба случая к моему другу. Юлька это поняла и вскинула бровь. — А ты знаешь, что таким образом действуют педофилы? Сначала конфетка, а потом зовут домой, и… — я красноречиво смерил его взглядом. — Ну ты сам понял.

— Я не поняла, ты в его секту хочешь? — теперь в наступление пошла девушка, добавляя в голос те самые строгие нотки, которым Юра не умел сопротивляться. Вот и сейчас он отрицательно помотал головой и согласился с нами.

Мы вскоре вывалились из автобуса и направились к Юле. В скором времени, доперев до большого коттеджа, остановились. Девушка уверенно прошла через калитку, а мы с Пеликаном стояли перед входом на участок, как лохи, и, нахмурившись, смотрели друг на друга.

А дело в том, что у Юли был пес с милой кличкой Веня. В полном варианте это было «Вениамин», но все дома пользовались короткой версией. Но дело в том, что ее собака — вовсе не какой-то маленький лающий лапочка, а огромная махина, результат скрещивания ротвейлера и кавказкой овчарки. Хоть мы с Юлей дружим с первого класса и помним, как на первый звонок ей подарили этого милого щеночка, все равно вздрагиваем от одного только взгляда на это чудище натуральное. Потому мы с шестого класса ждем Юлю под калиткой, ожидая пока она посадит на цепь «Венечку». И подходить тогда к нему можно было только с едой. Только после этого была уверенность, что тебя не разорвут на ленточки.

Когда Юля выглянула из-за угла, мы быстро юркнули, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Веней. Но дальше порога дома нас не пустили, вручая прямо на пороге индюшиные шеи.

— Шуруйте к Венечке. Его нужно пустить на вольный выгул, чтобы было понятно, когда будет батя с работы возвращаться.

Вот же ж… Попадос. Я чертыхнулся в уме, но на лицо надел улыбочку.

— Конечно, Юленька, я даже соскучился за Венечкой, — Юра, смотря то на меня, то на пса, как-то побледнел, но после попытался улыбнуться. Стараясь не злить пса своим оскалом, мы не слишком уверенно подходили, показывая издалека еду. Пес тихо сидел, словно его не волновал факт еды, а скорее того, что по его территории лазят какое-то мудачье. Мы одновременно протянули шеи, приговаривая что-то в роде «кушай, Венечка, не обляпайся», а собака только забрала наше приношение, роняя его перед своими лапами и садясь перед нами. А потом замотал он хвостом, и я облегченно вздохнул. Это значило, что с Венечкой был заключен временный мир и даже можно его погладить. Я приступил к этому делу, а Пеликан его отстегнул, ловко почесав за ушком.

Впрочем, Венечка не дурак, Венечка только этого и ждал.

Эта махина прыгнула на Юрку, облизывая его. Мы с Юлькой прыснули смехом, вспоминая, как началась эта мужская дружба между Юркой и Веней. Однажды, на Хеллоуин тот оделся оборотнем, и Веня его, видимо, принял за своего, весь вечер потягивая Пеликана за искусственный хвост, постоянно сбивая с ног, а потом облизывая его «шерсть» как мама-кошка котенка. Ах, а как чудесно подколол Юрку папа Юли. Его фразочка «Веня, видимо, нашел себе самочку» была просто хитом года.

Но сейчас не время для телячьих нежностей. Мы потащили Юру в дом и сразу же направились в кабинет отца Юли. Ее отец никогда не выходил из рабочей сети, где был доступ к базам данных, потому что, по словам Юли, ему всегда было впадлу вписывать длинный и сложный на взлом пароль. Хоть он его и помнил. Мы ввели имя и фамилию хмыря, удивленно отметив, что прегрешений серьезнее чем парковка в неположенном месте за последний год на его счету не было. Но, покопавшись в его прошлом, мы нашли несколько сухих фактов, таких, как его участие в двух делах по изнасилованию в роли свидетеля и в одном по убийстве, так же в качестве свидетеля.

Вот оно, жемчужина! Он точно не случайно рядом проходил, потому что нужно быть «счастливчиком», чтобы случайно быть этому свидетелем столько раз. Мы этот кусок его истории заскринили и перенесли в «Word» в качестве картинки. Потом мы написали Вовчику, чтобы он нам написал, что рассказывал, а тот, умница, добавил нам еще ссылку на его страничку в интернете, что вещала об разных мероприятиях, сходках и прочих активностях, в которых замешан «Темный Князь». Мы и оттуда информацию взяли, а рассказ от Вовы просто скопировали в ворд, чтобы уж оставить его анонимным, и, вырезая предложения, где Вова его нахваливал этим их извращенным образом.

Как вишенка на торте была запись с диктофона, которую мы обрезали и скачали на телефон Юльки. А вордовский документ распечатали и с чувством исполненного долга поплелись в зал, использовать Юлькин домашний кинотеатр. Примерно в половине фильма, который был какой-то комедией, но довольно занятной и достойной внимания, под наш дикий ржач пришел папа Юли. Мужчина встал в дверной арке, отрезая своей комплектацией любые пути к отступлению, но на наш вид улыбнулся и поздоровался, проходя на кухню. Венечка обрадовался ему, начиная вести себя как маленький щенок, хотя ему уже было больше десяти лет, что нас всегда изумляло. Но вскоре этот довольный мохнатый ужас выбежал из кухни с большой костью и побежал на улицу. Мы поставили фильм на паузу и вслед за нашей подругой пошли на кухню.

— Пообедаете со мной, или вы уже ели? — я посмотрел на часы и изумился. Уже пять часов дня? Мы коротко согласились, но много еды не смогли в себя засунуть, так как наш завтрак был поистине королевским. Но выкрутились мы тем, что ели только недавно. Папа Юли поверил, так как по идее мы должны были только недавно закончить уроки.

Мы досмотрели фильм, а потом разбрелись по домам, точнее, я с Юркой смылись от Юльки, и потопали каждый к себе домой. Договорившись раньше, все решили, что нужные бумаги будут при мне, и завтра перед первым уроком мы почапаем на директорский ковер. Теперь я уже ждал уроков с нашим практикантом не с ужасом, а с предвкушением. Если они вообще состоятся, конечно же. Мой ехидный смешок заставил покоситься какую-то бабульку, сидящую у подъезда, возле которого я сейчас шел, но мне не до этого было. Наконец был шанс показать этому хмырю, что Бортик — это вам не только клоун, но зараза довольно редкостная.

***

С самого сранья мы нашей дружной компашкой сидели возле спортзала. Кабинет директора был совсем недалеко, да и сам Петрович был на месте, о чем говорил его Мерседес на парковке, но мы сидели, просматривая листки с компроматом и проверяя буквально все, каждую буковку. Да уж, мы так к грядущим экзаменам не готовимся. Впрочем, наша учительница химии, довольно молодая и симпатичная женщина, не растерялась, быстро делая нам фото своим фотоаппаратом. На наши удивленные моськи она усмехнулась и сказала:

— Это пойдет в школьное досье, в ваш выпускной альбом и еще на линейке это покажем. А то мы уже в учительской кадре со времен вас в седьмом классе не помним, чтобы вы таким вот образом готовились к урокам. И то, тогда вы всего лишь испугались санэпида, — химичка снова вспомнила этот эпизод жизни, где мы на подоконнике возле кабинета химии и прямо перед медкабинетом усердно повторяли стихотворение Пушкина, обмахивая бледного Юру платком и ожидая, когда вернется медсестра с перерыва. Химичка сначала, когда застала нас, довольно-таки сильно испугалась, особенно за Юру, но когда узнала причину… Мы тогда прямо как в воду глядели, что она будет это помнить до самого нашего выпуска. Только теперь, думаю, будет вспоминать даже на встречах выпускников.

Но знала бы наша Наталья Ивановна, какие бумажки мы сейчас усердно проверяем, — офигела бы, как минимум. Мы прямо как кружок любителей Шерлока Холмса или других известных детективов, выводим негодяев на чистую воду.

Но представлять медали и почет, которые мне могут дать за укрощение хмыря, не дала мне Юленька. Больно ткнув пальцем в бок, она приказным тоном сказала, что пора начинать. Мы послушно подняли жопки с лавки и, немного волнуясь, вошли в комнату секретарши. Сидящая за столом блондинка медленно сняла очки, и, посмотрев на нас, а особенно задержавшись на мне, она, наверное, уже подумала, что мы, как провинившееся, пришли на ковер.

— Лидия Игоревна, мы тут это…

— Да понятно мне ваше «это», — она нажала на кнопку на телефоне и, смотря в потолок, заговорила. У нее что, текст там написан? Я тоже попялился в потолок, вдруг вправду. Но не, пусто и даже чисто. — Василий Петрович, к вам Бортников и компания на исповедь пришли, — м-да, мисс секретарь явно не в восторге от моей личности. Ну ничего, я не шаурма, чтобы всем нравиться. После утвердительного «пусть войдут», я послал секретарше воздушный поцелуй, от которого она скривилась как среда на пятницу.

Ну, а че я, че она? Милее надо быть, с Бортика, то есть с меня любимого, пусть пример берет.

— Какая такая исповедь? Когда это вы успели учудить, уроки ведь еще даже не начались, — ух, Петрович, мужик! Сразу за дело. Снял даже очечи, чтобы лучше на нас посмотреть. Мы же молча подсунули ему бумажки, смотря, как вытягивается его лицо, а Юля, отыскавшая запись, включила ее и поставила там, где еще минуту назад были бумаги. Мы молчали, директор все это укладывал у себя в голове. Но как бы удивительно это не было, первый отозвался Юрик.

— Мы боимся за наши жизни и безопасность младших классов. Вы же помните Максима Афанасьевича?

Ну Юрок, ну загнул, красава! Нашего прошлого физрука поперли из школы ведь из-за того, что он виды на младшие классы подавал, причем не ограничивался никаким полом. Школой тогда неплохо так всколыхнуло, были скандалы и переводы детей в другие школы. Директор же внимательно посмотрел на нас, а потом посмотрел на бумаги, глубоко вздыхая, будто ему сложно. Мне даже неловко стало, он мигом на глазах постарел лет эдак на десяток.

— Кого из вас Андрей Васильевич грозился убить? — устало спросил директор, а я настолько несмело поднял руку, как не поднимал ни на каких уроках, даже на ужасной математике. Теперь Петрович еле сдержал стон разочарования, тут же нажимая кнопку на телефоне. — Лидочка, найди мне нового практиканта. И приведи.

Женщина бросила что-то, обозначающее согласие, и вышла. Но после пятнадцати секунд, директор послал по тому же адресу Юлю и Юру. Я посмотрел на захлопывающиеся двери и чуть ли ручки не потирал от предвкушения. Но небольшой страх все же был, вдруг хмырь решит отомстить мне мгновенно? Оставалась надежда, что не станет он этого делать прямо пред светлым взором нашего директора. Но я успешно отодвинул эти мысли на задний план, задавая мучающий меня вопрос.

— Теперь вы его уволите? Или сразу милиция? — я ухмыльнулся, но Петрович впервые не ответил никаким образом на мое предложение, а лишь отвернулся к окну, гипнотизируя многоэтажки напротив. И продолжал так стоять, смотря сквозь стекло. Мне стало как-то не по себе, так как Петрович редко становился настолько бестактным, чтобы пропускать мимо ушей чужой вопрос. Ну, в моем случае, два, что настораживало. Впрочем, скоро раздался топот трех пар ног, и на пороге остановились Юра с Юлей, ведя перед собой хмыря. Тот был удивлен, но, завидев меня, на секунду растерялся, а потом сжал руки в кулаки. Очень «обнадеживающий» факт. Директор прекратил смотреть в окно и, посмотрев на всех присутствующих, вежливо попросил Юльку и Пеликана выйти. Потом попросил еще раз, уже менее вежливо. Отчего-то моя идея уже не казалась идеальной, и я захотел тоже выйти. Только теперь я понял, что мне решили сделать очную ставку с моим личным кошмаром. Мои друзья удалились, и тогда я резко сел на стул, смотря на бумаги на столе.

— Андрей, ты тоже садись, — я посмотрел на Петровича, что показывал на стул рядом со мной, и почувствовал, что задышал я реже обычного, а кровь отлила от лица. Прекрасно, фокус под именем «косплеем белоснежную стену» получился у меня почти без никаких усилий. Но признаваться, что я испугался, я отказывался до последнего.

— Что Вам понадобилось, Василий Петрович? — хмырь уже явно успокоился и выжидающе смотрел на директора. Тот лишь махнул рукой в его сторону.

— Прекращай цирк, Андрей. Нужно открыть правду Виталику, пока он тебе жизнь в ад не превратил. С него-то станется, — мы на такие слова директора изумленно посмотрели друг на друга, а потом, одновременно, будто сговорившись, посмотрели на него.

— Какую правду? — я решил начать первым задавать вопросы, но и Лис от меня не отстал.

— Он-то мне жизнь в ад превратит? Каким таким образом? — неверие в голосе этой хмырины меня возмутило, и я недовольно на него зыркнул. Директор словно не слышал издевки в его голосе, просто передавая ему наше досье. Я сначала чуть ли снова не взялся за косплей стены, но потом покраснел аки кирпич. Андрей смотрел на меня широко распахнув глаза, словно я его без его согласия записал на курс стриптиза для мужчин. Ситуация была слишком неловкая, чтобы я дальше выдержал его взгляд и поспешно его отвел, замечая, что телефона Юли нет. Быстро смекнув, я посмотрел на Петровича, который тут же включил нашу запись, смотря на нашего практиканта. Тот смотрел то на бумаги, то на телефон и выглядел как пятиклассник, уличенный в списывании на итоговых экзаменах. Отлично, вижу, что мне не одному неловко. Интересно, он уже мысленно распрощался со стажем у нас?

— Я бы хотел сказать, что не знаю, какая кошка между вами пробежала, но я прекрасно знаю, — вздохнул наш директор, а потом посмотрел на Лискевича. — Я знаю, что он тебе спер по пьяни номера, — потом посмотрел на меня. — И знаю, что ты ему тогда уготовил в классе, но об этом целая школа гудит, так что не думаю, что это особая тайна.

— А что меняет то, что Вам, Петрович, открыты все карты? — я, видимо, единственный здесь тупил, но практикантишка решил меня перебить.

— А то, что он меня вечно едой пачкает, ты знаешь?! — Андрей повысил голос, показывая на меня рукой. — После той записи с моими угрозами он размазал на мне пирог! Я ему с душой на распашку, бери, что хочешь, единственное, чего я хотел — разговор по душам, а этот говнюк меня все время нашего разговора из себя выводил. И результат того, как он меня выбесил — ты услышал, — с тона хмырь не сходил вообще, скорее только набирал обороты. От таких обвинений я только скрестил руки на груди, недоумевая каким правом этот практикант обращается к Петровичу на «ты». — Но если был бы тогда на моем месте — не угрожал, а сразу бы пригрел по башке! А еще раньше он мне на парковке мороженным в лицо пригрел! — практикант стал ябедничать как малой ребенок, явно оправдываясь, но директор его перебил взмахом царской руки.

— Картина становится яснее, — директор уничтожающе посмотрел на Лиса, от чего тот словно осознал, что и кому говорит, немного успокоился и тут же перевел взгляд на меня, буквально испепеляя меня. А Петрович перевел взгляд на меня, не меняя выражения лица. — Витя, я знаю тебя как облупленного, и обычно шалостями ты вне стен школы не балуешься. Чего же ты так к нему пристал?

— Ну, я могу объяснить, если очевидное непонятно, — я пожал плечами и включил режим исповеди, чувствуя, что мне теперь уже каюк, так что гулять надо на полную. — В начале я случайно все это проворотил. С номерами было, когда я был в хлам. В классе — я еще не знал, что это тот самый хмырь, которому я, кстати, собирался вернуть его номера с тачки. Если бы не Юлька на шухере, я бы даже не подумал об камуфляже. На парковке с мороженным я просто струхнул, так как он с намерением меня изнасиловать был, — я уничтожающе на него посмотрел и вытянул ладонь вперед, показывая, что перебивать меня не стоит, — недвусмысленно потащил в сторону своего автомобиля. Что еще мне оставалось делать?

— Да в чем ты меня обвиняешь, какое насиловать?! — Андрей крикнул, но меня не пробрало, и я, не отставая в интонации, напомнил ему.

— Ага, и поэтому ты на мое «спасите, насилуют!», сказал, что ты, мол, сам справишься?! — я съязвил и резко отвел от него взгляд, переводя его на директора, который стоял с приподнятыми бровями, явно не ожидая такой Санта-Барбары. Да уж, что-что, а, снимая по нам сериал, многие бы озолотились. Хотя нет, это я просто себе так льстить пытаюсь. Я, немедля, обратился к Петровичу:

— Он же хмырь натуральный, это даже по роже его видно, а хмыри подобного не прощают, — после моих слов я заметил, как табло вытянулось теперь у практиканта. — После того, как я от него сбежал, я сразу попытался по знакомым узнать, не знаком ли он им. Ну там, че он по жизни делает. Я еще лелеял надежду, что есть шанс, хотя бы милипиздрический, что я выберусь из этой жопы! — я сам не заметил, как втянулся в это откровение, и понял, как меня это напрягало все это время. Выражения выбирать не хотелось, а сказать так, как я чувствовал, чтобы цензурно, вряд ли получилось бы, так что, если бы стали сейчас лететь маты, я бы лично не удивился. Я вытянул сигарету и закурил, смотря как хмырь переводит взгляд то на меня, то на директора. А я продолжил говорить:

— Но меня один мой друг «порадовал», — я даже показал руками кавычки, от чего из сигареты на бумаги упал еще теплый пепел, — что этот хмырь — элитный извращенец, сатанюга, чуть ли не мафиози и скорее всего — наркобарон, — я с жалостью посмотрел на директора, взяв затяжку. — Понимаете, Петрович, почему я хотел его из нашей школы выдворить? Я, даже я, сам Бортников, струхнул перед ним, а что тут говорить о классах помладше? Девочки же вокруг него вьются, что ожидаемо, новое лицо, но что с ними станет, если они с ним свяжутся? — я говорил шепотом, нахмурившись. Директор же сжал губы и посмотрел на Андрея, словно о чем-то спрашивая. Но отозвался сам Лискевич.

— Я не мафиози и не наркобарон. Тем, что ты называешь извращениями, — я действительно занимаюсь, но только при обоюдном согласии. Мой сатанизм же для меня — моя вера, а в наше время в мире есть что-то такое, как свобода вероисповедания, не так ли? — хмырь с издевкой на меня посмотрел, а потом посмотрел на сигарету, и я, вспоминая эпизод в машине, спрятал ее от него по другую сторону от себя. Он закатил глаза, хмуро смотря в окно, видимо, не собираясь что-либо говорить еще.

— Петрович, вы же ему не поверите? Что ему стоит соврать? Он же проходил по трем довольно жестоким судебным делам, — я расстроено кивнул на листки бумаги, которые сегодня уже много где перекочевали. — Не бывает такого, чтобы случайно так встрять, значит он был замешан в этом, — я, нахмурившись, смотрел на директора, используя свои последние козыри. Но кто же знал, что меня быстро побьют козырным тузом.

— Вит, я о всем этом знал и знаю, — Петрович посмотрел мне в глаза и обращался как к ребенку. Тихо и спокойно. — Знаю тоже, что здесь в истории правда, а что — сплетни. Понимаешь, Виталик… — директор подошел ко мне, сжав за плечо, словно хотел сказать что-то шокирующее. Ну или неприятное. — Андрей — это мой сын, о существовании которого я узнал всего лишь пять лет назад. Я не могу ему отказать в стажировке в школе, где он учился, причем учился хорошо, и еще учитывая, что я ему задолжал за все детство.

Ну ебана! Я не ожидал, что это будет одновременно шокирующее и неприятное!

Я отшатнулся от директора, чуть ли не свалившись со стула, но все же опрокинув эту часть интерьера. На меня уставился и директор, и хмырь. Только вот этот разбалованный сынуля лыбился мне. Я оскалился на него, чувствуя какое-то удовольствие от того, что могу показать свой гнев без опаски. Было уже все равно, выкинут меня или нет. Была даже идея не возвращаться вообще в эту богадельню, но какой из меня Бортик, если я не отомщу? Видимо, заметив огонь в моих глазах и зная, что он обозначает, директор попытался ко мне подойти.

— Виталик, успокойся, все не так страшно…

— Да нет, Василий Петрович, все как раз-таки страшно и ужасно херово, — я посмотрел на директора, обращая чуточку гнева и на него. — «Скользкий и неприятный тип», так вы говорили?!

— Чтобы тебя попугать, чтобы ты не донимал так его… — директор замялся

— Поздравляю, я испугался. Но не страх для меня это страшно и херово, — я тихо сказал, смотря на того, кто столько меня прикрывал и был тем, при ком я чувствовал себя непринужденно настолько, что не приходилось носить маску милого и послушного паиньки. — Самое страшное и херовое — это то, что вся эта ситуация — как предательство, — последнее слово я чуть ли не выплюнул, смотря в глаза директору. — Как нож в спину, Петрович.

Больше не хотел я ничего слушать, просто вышел, но вспомнил о телефоне Юльки и вернулся, отметив, что Петрович вытащил коньяк, но пьет только хмырь. Я, сделав лицо как можно более невозмутимым, забрал телефон, и только выходя из кабинета ухмыльнулся.

Первая часть мести уже предстала перед моими глазами как четкий план.

Я бодро поскакал по лестнице, что была сразу возле кабинета директора, наверх. Лестница выходила на небольшой холл. Со столовой, кабинетом химии, мед кабинетом, библиотекой и кабинетом физики. Секунда размышления ушла на то, чтобы прикинуть, которая из дам, сидящих в разных помещениях, более сплетничает, и хитрейшим образом ухмыльнулся. Библиотекарша и медсестра. Две подружки-сплетницы. Я заглянул в медкабинет, строя недовольное лицо, и посмотрел на женщину, сидящую за столом и наклеивающая на разные пузырьки этикетки.

— Татьяна Никифоровна, вас там директор зовет, — женщина посмотрела на меня и ухмыльнулась. Если не считать того, что она любила посплетничать, то можно было бы ее назвать золотой женщиной. Старо она не выглядела, хотя и ее внук учился в моем классе, что могло значить, что она уже женщина в возрасте. По-любому, если с моей бабушкой сравнивать, то она выглядит намного младше.

— О, Витальчик, а ты, я вижу, только что оттуда. Опять попал на выговор? — я закатил глаза, и женщина рассмеялась, выходя и закрывая кабинет. Но когда она уже направилась к лестнице, я ее остановил.

— Погодите, пойдете вместе с Галиной Викторовной, — я оглянулся по сторонам, явно делая жест, который обожают сплетницы. А они знали, что я любитель «секреты» говорить. Но я-то всего лишь с их помощью распространял удобные мне утки. Вот такой вот я подлец. — Там есть еще практикант наш, какие-то проблемы.

Медсестра согласно кивнула, смотря на меня удивленно, а я развернулся к ней спиной, направляясь в нашу маленькую библиотеку, позвав к себе молоденькую библиотекаршу. Ну, а тогда ее подхватила тетя Таня и потянула к лестнице, а я уже потирал ручки. Но потом простонал, понимая какой у нас сейчас урок и какой будет следующий. А сейчас у нас по плану английский, а следующий — история. Английский мне сейчас не нравился тем, что мы были разбиты на группы. И как назло нам, Юра, я и Юля были в трех разных группах. Я плюнул на свой английский и подошел к группе Юры, помня, что у него мои вещи. Встретила меня взглядом старая карга, накрашенная как кошмар, от которого даже Крюгер обосрался бы. Я посмотрел на нее исподлобья.

— Можно Юру на минутку попросить? У него мои вещи, я от директора.

— Идите, — женщина махнула рукой, а Пеликан подошел ко мне с убитым лицом. Я посмотрел на него недоуменно.

— А что она тебя так легко отпустила? — я локтем его поддел, а он махнул рукой.

— Да просто я уже получил двойку, и она видимо решила, что поиздевалась надо мной всласть.

Я присвистнул и грустно покачал головой. Его мама могла его вполне реально за подобное тягать за уши час или же линейкой ударить не раз по ладоням. Потому я и молчал, закинув свою сумку на плечо, и направился на третий этаж, где гранит науки грызла Юля. Мы тяжело вздохнули. Жгучая и горячая блондинка, что вела у нее уроки, была поистине бестией. На уроках — соизвольте только по английский говорить, никаких компромиссов, никаких уступков, считаются только знания и ее домашка. Я постучал и, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, стал своим ломаным английским просить учительницу отпустить Юлю. И нас двоих отпустили только тогда, когда я смог сказать свою просьбу согласно всем законам грамматики и произношения.

И потом мы дружно, втроем сели на подоконник, но я недолго остался сидеть, бросив свою сумку и зашагав перед друзьями. Я увлеченно рассказал о всем новом, что узнал сегодня, и рассказал о том, какая у них была реакция на мои слова. Чуть ли не слово в слово пересказал. А потом немного повеселел, когда сказал какую месть придумал. Пеликан с уважением качал головой, явно завидовал сообразительности, а Юлька заржала, говоря, что лучше было физичку звать, она-то бы им на месте наказание придумала. Я, конечно, поржал вместе с подругой, но потом на всем серьезе добавил, что не хочу, чтобы они так легко отделались. Хотелось, чтобы гудела об этом вся школа. Чтобы оба знали, что с Бортиком дела так лучше не вести.

***

На следующем уроке в класс истории гордо зашагала Дарья Степановна, сказав, что она поменялась уроками и сейчас у нас алгебра, а на седьмом, последнем за сегодня, уроке, будет история. Кто-то прогудел с радостью, кто-то простонал измученно. Радость была у тех, кто хотел быстрее отмучится, а потом уломать нового практиканта отпустить нас, пятница ведь. А девочки, которым принадлежал разочарован вздох, расстроенно поглядывали в зеркальца на свои отражения. Я с Юлей сел в первом ряду на вторую парту, с грустью покидая последние парты, которые всегда занимали на уроках, где от нас не требовали сидеть как классная рассадила. Юра же сел всего лишь на парту ближе к нам, но нас все равно разделяла еще одна парта.

Народ быстро понял, каков пиздец нам выпал, когда женщина вытянула из сумки наши тетради для контрольных. Нет, мы не будем писать контрольную сейчас, мы писали ее в прошлый раз. А это значит, что сейчас будем у доски разбирать наши ошибки. Что, как по мне, было лишь прилюдным оскорблением нас, «идиотов», цитируя Дарью Степановну. Тяжелый вздох я разделил вместе с Юлькой, сверяя работы друг друга, пусть у нас и были разные варианты.

Отмучившись на алгебре, а потом и на немецком, литературе, информатике и химии, мы нашей дружной тройкой пошли на историю, по пути зайдя в столовку. Я взял себе лишь чай, голода не чувствуя. Только сейчас, после стольких часов насилия над моими мозгами, я вдруг понял, что отсутствие истории могло быть не только инициативой нашей математички, но также и хмыря. Потому сейчас я предвкушал момент. Уж очень хотелось посмотреть, что отразиться на его харе, когда он посмотрит на меня и вспомнит, как я его и его папашу подставил с нашими сплетницами. Гнев? Раздражение? Жажда крови? Друзья посмотрели на меня недоуменно, и я с ними поделился, отчего те хитро усмехнулись. А Юлька лишь добавила.

— Помни, Бортик. Если вдруг проблемы — мы с Пеликаном подписываемся на любую движуху.

— Да! — Юра показал мне кулак и усмехнулся. — Ты же не думал, что мы будем стоять сбоку и смотреть, как ты развлекаешься? Не дождешься, дружище!

Я на минуту замер, понимая насколько эти идиоты мне преданы, и с оглушающим кличем бросился на них, а они ответили мне тем же, что сбоку выглядело как драка. Приятно было осознавать, что вокруг меня есть те, кто и спиной укроет и сопли подотрет, подсрачником отправляя дальше в бой. «Остановись мгновение, ты прекрасно!» — я вдруг вспомнил то, что сегодня мы проходили на зарубежке, и ухмыльнулся, понимая, что именно это хотелось сейчас проорать, но остановил себя. Никто кроме Юры и Юли меня бы не понял. А у меня есть определенная репутация, и играть свою роль нужно до конца.


	5. Chapter 5

Практикант пришел в класс с лицом-кирпичом и лишь мельком посмотрел на нарочно беззаботное трио в лице меня и моих друзяшек. Поздоровавшись с нами, он заявил, что никого не собирается отпускать, и взялся сразу за урок. Впервые побывав у него на уроке, я отметил, что рассказывал он довольно увлекательно, словно был свидетелем всего того, о чем говорил. Он охотно отвечал на вопросы, входил в дискуссии и различным образом умел заинтересовать учеников. Словно человека подменили, вот прям честное слово. Даже наши местные красотки внимательно его слушали и записывали даты.

Заглянувшая к нам Наталья Ивановна, то есть, наша химичка, которая услужливо принесла журнал Андрею Васильевичу, немного изумилась порядку, который царил в одиннадцатом классе, на последнем уроке, да и еще учитывая, что ведет его просто практикант, но потом быстро вернула себе спокойное выражение лица и отдала журнал. Я, будто нехотя, стал слушать урок, а потом и вовсе втянулся, записывая в тетрадь важные даты. Потому и не заметил, как вместо дат на доске появилось домашнее задание, а практикант посмотрел на нас, заулыбавшись. Правда, когда наши с ним взгляды встретились, я готов был поклясться, что это скорее напоминает оскал.

— Прежде, чем все уйдут, у меня для вас объявление. Так как я несу на себе в попечении только ваш класс и седьмой «А», а согласно моим нормам на практике, я должен выбрать трех учеников, которые будут подготавливаться к «олимпиаде», — он показал кавычки руками. — На самом деле никакой олимпиады не будет, но подготовления будут реальны. Директор принял решение, что участвовать в этом будет именно ваш класс.

— Но Андрей Васильевич! — на первой парте возмутилась наша отличница, что не было удивительно. Учитывая ее оценки, выберут точно ее. — У нас же на носу экзамены! Почему не возьмете тройку из седьмого?

— Машенька, дело в том, что у седьмого класса только недавно началась история, — ага, как же, ведь пятый класс был совсем недавно, добавил я мысленно, — поэтому я не могу их подготавливать по всей программе, как это полагается. Но не волнуйтесь, я решил сделать все честно, — мужчина достал из своего портфеля непрозрачный кулечек с шелестящим содержанием. — Будем выбирать благодаря жребию. Ты, Маша, и тяни. — Глядя мне в глаза уж слишком невинно протянул ей кулечек, и девушка окунула руку, усердно выбирая. Когда показался комочек, она развернула его и поправив очки, прочитала имя и фамилию на нем.

— Виталий Бортников.

Ебаный ты случай!

Я простонал на весь класс, а Юра и Юля застыли в ступоре. Я без особой надежды смотрел как девушка вновь тянется к кулечку, которым потряс этот хмырина, довольный собой, как мои друзья тут же вскочили на ровные ноги.

— Мы тоже хотим, не надо жребия! — они заорали это чуть ли не в унисон, а я посмотрел на них удивленно. Хмырь тоже изобразил удивление, но под ним явно скрывалось садистское удовольствие.

— О-о-о, это прекрасно, — протянул хмырь. — Я рад, что вы идете на это добровольно. В таком случае, пусть все выйдут, а вы, трое, останетесь еще на минутку, чтобы я объяснил вам что и к чему, и как должно выглядеть наше сотрудничество, — он поставил кулечек на стол, смотря как все собираются, а я буравил его взглядом. Дождавшись, когда последний ученик покинет класс, я тут же с недовольным выражением лица пошел к учительскому столу. Я молча потянул из кулечка бумажку, читая написанную на ней фамилию.

— Бортников. Оу, вы что, ошиблись учитель? — я с издевкой проговорил, вытягивая следующую бумажку. — О, еще раз я, — я протянул следующую, а за ней еще одну и еще одну. Пеликан вместе с Юлькой неприлично разинули рот, смотря и понимая. — И тут я. И еще раз я. Не страшно было, что кто-то мог вытянуть другую бумажку и тебя разоблачить? — я кинул ему в лицо куски бумаги и недовольно насупился.

— Я знал, что твои друзья потянутся за тобой, — как будто само собой разумеющееся протянул хмырь, снова делая морду кирпичом. Сейчас наверное завалит нам столько заданий, что костей не соберем. — В общем так, ребятки. Я буду проводить с вами лекции, а вы мне по ним будете прогонять тесты с ответами, а под конец — один зачет устно. Какую оценку заработаете, такая будет у вас стоять за полугодие, а то и в аттестате. По истории получите автомат.

— И когда первый урок будет? — Юлька скрестила руки на груди.

— Это все будет согласовано индивидуально. В эти выходные — Виталик, с понедельника по среду — Юра, и с четверга по субботу — Юля. Зачеты будут во время истории со мной, директором и Верой Вадимовной из шестой школы.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я должен свои выходные угробить на эти занятия? — я с издевкой и возмущением налетел на Лискевича, а тот повернулся ко мне.

— Радуйся, что выходные. У Юры я вообще забираю его единственное свободное от школы время в неделе, — недовольно буркнул хмырь, а я злобно на него зыркнул.

— Да мразь ты окаянная, у тебя хоть немного чести и стыда осталось?! — я почувствовал, что мне сорвало тормоза, и я начал на него орать прямо так, в классе, видя в нем только врага. Но отреагировал хмырь спокойно.

— Если у тебя есть идея получше, давай, толкай.

— Я предлагаю спор, — я вытянул руку, грозно на него смотря, а Лис взамен заинтересованно на меня посмотрел. — Салочки. Я сейчас убегу, если ты меня поймаешь — будем исполнять так, как ты захочешь. И можешь даже изменить требования. Но если ты меня не поймаешь, то я тебе рассказываю любой параграф какой захочу, а ты всем нам ставишь автоматом без лишних вопросов, — коварности моей рожи позавидовать мог сам сатана. Андрей поймал мою руку и широко улыбнулся.

— Сколько времени у меня есть, чтобы тебя поймать? — он не переставал улыбаться, видимо, уже представляя себе еще более не завидные для нас требования. Хотелось стереть с его лица эту улыбочку уже в который раз.

— Пол часа.

— Вит, ты охуел?! — Юрка смотрел на меня как на инопланетянина. Юлька же стояла возле него, разминая кулаки.

— Да он точно охуел. Похоже забыл, о чем мы говорили в коридоре, — я влупился глазами в пол под ее ногами и вспомнил, как друзья мне говорили не брать на себя все проблемы. Короткое «Упс», было мне ответом, и я выдернул руку из пожатия практиканта, пятясь к дверям.

— Юленька, но ты же не серьезно хочешь мне причинить вред, правда же? — девушка в ответ молча дернула головой в бок, отчего хрустнули позвонки.

Я выбежал из класса как угорелый, не понимая уже от кого бегу. За мной бежал хмырина, хотя я понимал, что если меня догонит Юлька, которая молча шагала в мою сторону, то мне пиздец покрупнее будет. Я пронесся возле удивленной медсестры. Если мои пробежки не были ни для уже сюрпризом, то бежащий за мной Лискевич вводил других в шок. Прыгая через ступеньки, я чуть не скатился с лестницы жопой, быстро подбегая к входной двери и смотря на вахтершу, что перекрыла мне выход.

— Тетя Галя, пустите меня на улицу, пожалуйста, — с чудом у меня получалось быстро лепетать, так как недавняя пробежка не помогала в связном высказывании. Вдруг из лестничной клетки выпрыгнул хмырь, оглядываясь в моих поисках. Я быстро указал на него и визгнул тоном первоклассника. — А он тоже бегает!

Вахтерша уже хотела отвести глаза от практиканта, говоря, как обычно, что я уже заврался и как я ей надоел, но хмырь и вправду стал бежать в нашу сторону. Я быстро шмыгнул мимо тети Гали, то же сделал и хмырь, ловко извернувшись в проходе, а женщина потом еще долго орала нам вслед. Но меня уже ноги несли куда видели глаза. Я понял, что пол часа бега организм не выдержит и нужно было подумать о каком-то убежище. План в голову пришел сам по себе, когда глаза выхватили старое, то ли заброшенное, то ли недостроенное здание, в котором часто резвились дети до пятого класса. Дети постарше там не ошивались, так как там часто ходили взрослые, и не дай бог кто-то бы застукал там кого с выпивкой или сигаретами. Сразу за ухо и к родителям. Все-таки здание было почти в центре города.

Ножки уверенно понесли меня на третий этаж, и я побежал к противоположной стене дома, где были выемки на балконы, но без платформы. То есть просто «двери в никуда». Под одним из таких балконов детишки разместили старый мусорный бак, полный стекловаты, каких-то тряпок и пустых пакетов. И туда прыгали. Придумали это в прошлом году, и с тех пор это развлечение называли курсами самоубийц. Но хмырь точно не мог о подобном знать, поэтому план казался мне идеальным. Я встал на самом краешке пола, в последний раз оглядываясь, точно ли упаду в бак, а не, не дай бог, возле него. Но бак стоял прямо под стеной, так что не отталкиваясь приземление сулило быть удачным. Я раньше этого не пробовал, но зато вспомнилось как у бабушки в деревни с ребятами в сарае прыгали в сено. Сравнительно это был этаж второй, но разница небольшая. Это воспоминание убрало мой страх перед прыжком, и губы растянула большая довольная улыбка.

Хмырь вбежал, так же улыбаясь, видимо думал, что я зашел в тупик. Но когда увидел меня на краю, резко посерьезнел. Я наслаждался его недоумением и тянул время. Чем больше потратим времени здесь — меньше у него останется на поимку меня. А хмырю придется бежать снова к противоположной стороне дома, что-то мне не верилось, что он тоже прыгнет в стекловату, когда поймет, что в чему. И вдруг мне захотелось потрепать ему нервишки.

— Я так больше не могу! — хриплым голосом пропищал я, смотря на него, как на врага народа. Я надеялся только на то, что хмырь не поймет раньше времени, что я просто комедию ломаю. Пришлось даже на минуту поверить в свои слова. Я почувствовал влагу на ресницах и, не показывая своих эмоций, подумал, что теперь уж точно я буду поступать на театральное. — Как ты не можешь понять, что я почти смирился со всем тем дерьмом, что у меня происходит, пока не появился ты?! — не было даже догадки о том, какую бы проблему себе придумать, поэтому я пошел окольным путем. — Я уже почти забыл этот кошмар, а ты пришел, заставляешь это чувствовать снова. Я уже не хочу жить! — последнее я сказал тише и посмотрел на него. Он не отрываясь смотрел мне в глаза и медленно подходил ближе, вытягивая ко мне руки. — Прощай, — Я сказал это коротко и занес ногу для шага, чтобы он меня не поймал.

В мыслях было только то, как прыгнуть, чтобы удачно приземлиться, потому я и не заметил, как Андрей сорвался с места и поймал меня в полете, быстро оборачивая так, чтобы именно он упал на «землю». Я смотрел, как он зажмурился и расслабился, словно знал, что там стекловата. Неужели он в такой сумасшедший способ был готов меня спасти? Ценой своего здоровья, а то и жизни. Я в охуе смотрел на его закрытые глаза, чувствуя, как ветер, задувающий в лицо, прекратился, и как я подпрыгнул на парне. Именно на парне. Всматриваясь в его лицо вблизи, я мог сказать, что, несмотря на мужественные черты лица, он был довольно юным еще. Вскоре он открыл глаза, осматриваясь, видимо не понимая каким чудом он еще жив и цел. Когда его глаза выхватили слева от меня стену бака и большой кусок стекловаты. А потом хмырь со злостью, нет, яростью, ме-е-едле-е-енно повернул ко мне голову, смотря в глаза.

— Тебе не нужны крылья чтобы летать, прыгни ради прикола! — я пропел строчку из любимой песни и извиняясь, улыбнулся. Но Лис, похоже, не заценил этого. Он вышел из бака, помогая мне выбраться, и быстро поймал за руку, чтобы я не убежал. Но толку? Спор проигран, он меня поймал. Фантазия тут же подкинула мне то количество работы, которое он мне даст в отместку за все хорошее. Похоже из учебников мне теперь не вылезть совсем. На выходе из территории заброшки стояли мои друзья, которые видели наш полет. Их лица были так же прискорбны. Когда же мы с хмырем подошли к ним поближе, он сначала притянул меня к себе, а потом грубо швырнул в руки друзьям.

— Забирайте это чмо, пока я его не убил, — сталь в голосе за спиной заставила меня обернутся на обладателя голоса. Хмырь буквально испепелял меня взглядом, стряхивая с себя оставшиеся после визита в баке пылинки и кусочки мусора. Мне хотелось самому смыться отсюда поскорее, но не мог я уйти без уверенности в том, что меня больше не хотят знать.

— А как же спор?

— А насчет спора… — с каким-то совсем не подходящим по ситуации удовольствием ко мне стал подходить хмырь. Вдруг он резко вытянул руку, как мне показалось, для удара, отчего я сжался и зажмурился, но не угадал. Он ладонью поймал меня за подбородок и притянул к себе, ухмыляясь мне в лицо. — А насчет спора и того как будешь отдуваться _сам_ , ты узнаешь завтра.

После этого лицо хмыря приблизилось так близко, что я, кроме его глаз, не видел ничего, а на губах я почувствовал влагу. Скосив глаза вниз, я понял, что эта мразота меня целует! На глазах у друзей! Что за позор. Я замычал и попытался его оттолкнуть, но тот сам отстранился, ухмыляясь еще шире.

— До завтра, Бортик. Помолись перед сном хорошенько, — насмешливо бросил он через плече и рассмеялся, уходя в сторону школьной стоянки. Я на эти слова лишь замер, смотря ему вслед, но потом словно отмер и стал тереть свои губы, плюясь.

— Блять, меня целовал мужик. Вот блин стыдоба, — я причитал, вытирая губы, а Юрка буркнул что-то типа «Ага», чем и привлек мое внимание. — Если вы хоть кому-то скажете, я вас закопаю там, где дядя Гришка выделил себе место для выращивания хризантем на продажу, — я пригрозил им, вспоминая сторожа кладбища, но мои ребята лишь в защитном жесте подняли руки. Я вздохнул и побрел прочь от заброшки. — Пойдемте, мне надо чем-то закусить, чтобы перебить этот вкус.

— А ты от такой фигни успел вкус ощутить? — Юлька намекнула на то, что поцелуй был не таким-то и увлеченным, но я только фыркнул в ответ.

— Да он словно тройной одеколон вместо водки хлебнул! — я налетел с претензией на подругу, но та не обиделась. Видимо поняла, что меня начинает колбасить от подобного стресса. Понял это и Юра.

— Так, Бортикович, — он повернул меня к себе, держа за предплечья. Мне показалось, что и он меня сейчас поцелует, но я тряхнул головой, прогоняя эту мысль. Блин, не хватало еще в фобию впасть из-за этого урода! — Че ты расклеился как девственница? Ты же Бортик. Самый перспективный холостяк в нашем городе!

— Ага, первый парень на селе, — вставила свое мнение Юлька, посмеиваясь в кулак.

— Так вот. Ты угроза скуки и правил общественного порядка. И ты позволишь этому вот себя испугать? — бля, а Юрка, когда хотел, умел поддержать, все-таки. Я сразу выпятил грудь. — Во! Другое дело! Выгребай все мелочи из карманов, сейчас пойдем затоваримся, — с серьезным тоном произнес Юра и подмигнул. — Намотай сопли на кулак, и пойдем бухать. Это пятница, бухаем до утра, чтобы черти нас шарахались.

***

План Юрки прошел на ура. Юльку отец забрал в час ночи из бара, не обращая особого внимания на наши довольно вставленные тушки и пожелав нам не встретить ни одного из своих коллег, увез дочь домой. А мы… Что же. Знаете в чем плюсы быть известным в разных кругах? Можешь подойти к любой компании, где тебе дадут немного выпивки. А если окажется, что компания тебе не знакомая — быстро знакомишься. Правда есть угроза, что этого знакомства не вспомнишь потом, с утра.

В четыре утра, мы уже пьяные по самое не могу чуть ли не буквально ползли в сторону кладбища. Оно ведь было на краю города, а еще в начале нашего буйства мы приняли решение пройти весь город. Это предложил я, так сказать, последняя прогулка перед тем, как закончиться ад с хмырем и нам вместе с подсрачником дадут атестат и пожелание попутного ветра в одно место. Юра принял это предложение, и мы как суровые мужчины шли по середине дороги ведущей в сторожку нашего знакомого.

— Ту Ту Туда в Сиреневый Рай!!! — мы вместе с Юркой орали эту песню, но дальше слов не помнили, так что только и орали как заевшая пластинка. В конце-концов вышел дядя Гришка.

— Вы что, окаянные, орете так, что мне сейчас все мертвые проснутся?! — дядя начал издалека орать, видимо еще не узнав нас. Я остановился, а Юрка по инерции пошел дальше. Набрав воздуха в грудь побольше, я ответил кличем.

— Пусть гуляют даже мертвые, пришел ваш Бортик! — орал я что есть мощи, что свет в домах неподалеку зажегся и кто-то кричал невнятные угрозы, а Юрка все еще лежа на пыльной дороге крикнул мне вдогонку:

— И Юрачка-Плеикан тоже! — друг стал галантно подниматься, делая поклон могиле какой-то женщине. — Пардон за мой Жупен, миледи, я вас не заметил.

Дядя Гриша еще секунды две смотрел на эту сцену, а потом сплюнул себе под ноги.

— Юрка, Виталик, так это вы? А чо ж вы так ухомодхались, что вас и не узнать?

— А эт у нас повод есть, — с важным видом и шатаясь произнес «Плеикан», ну, а я не мог сдержаться и дал ему поджопник. Тот быстро полетел в кусты, крича оттуда что-то отдаленно напоминающее «все норм, пацаны», а Дядя Гриша, приговаривая, что мозгов у меня ноль, подбежал к кустам и стал вытаскивать моего лучшего друга.

— Пойдемте, мне моя соседка дала бутылочку нового самогона, расскажете, что и как, — я хихикнул и зиг-загом пошел за нашей личной процессией.

Все-таки хорошо иметь друзей в различных сферах общественной жизни!

А вы когда-то пили ночью, почти утром, в сторожке на кладбище один из самых крепких самогонов города? А я вот могу похвастаться этим! Мы рассказали дяде Гришке все-все-все, и он вместе с нами ржал на определенных моментах, сочувствовал, и крыл благим матом. Под конец рассказа я много услышал от нашего общего знакомого: и что понаехало теперь педерастов всяких (это он насчет этого злосчастного поцелуя), и что я молодчик, и что надо уметь показывать, что наши пацаны шо надо, и что умеют за себя постоять, даже если не силой, так хитростью. Час после того как мы угробили первую бутылку, и уже заканчивалась вторая мы вышли из сторожки, прощаясь.

И так держась под ручки мы как могли шли по мосту. Но я вдруг остановился.

— Юра, глянь! — ручки от восторга у меня дрожали и как какой-то пещерный человек я прыгал вокруг красного цветка. — Охо-го-го! Да это же, эт, как его… — я стал щелкать пальцами, что не особо получалось и высунул от усердия язык. — Светок папоротника, во! Мы его нашли!

— Но мы его не искали… Ик! Да и сегодня не Купала, — Пеликан смотрел на меня прищурившись, видимо плохо в темноте ориентировался. — Почему тебя две штуки?

— Видишь, действует! Теперь у тебя вместо одного зрения — двойное! Если одно заболеет — сможешь удалить! — на минутку наступила тишина, а я пялился на цветок. — Если тебе прикатило здоровье, то мне богатство! Пошли ко мне за лопатами, и пойдем в лес искать клад!

— Плидулки, это мамин тюльпан, он упал, кохда она несла цветы, — через паркан к нам обратилась девочка семи лет. И взгляд у нее был странным.

Точно! Я же первый парень на селе! Влюбилась!

— Ты, конечно, молодая очень… — я галантной походкой зиг-загом приблизился к ограждению и поймал ее ладошки, державшиеся за решетку. — Но так и быть, я сделаю для тебя одолжение, пупсик. Поцелуй меня в щечку, и будем гулять под луной.

— Уже рассвет, — пробормотал мне громко и прямо в ухо мой дружбан, а у девочки, видимо первый шок прошел. Она визгнула так, что я от шока аж отпрянул и приземлился прямо на наш волшебный цветок. — Да и тебе, видимо, прикатили не деньги, а эта, как эта… Первая, вечная любовь.

— МАМА! ПАПА! ТУТ МАНЬЯКИ-ПЕДОФИЛЫ ПЛИСЛИ С КЛАДБИСЦА! — мы с Пеликаном посмотрели друг на друга, думая, что делать, ждать будущую родню моей суженной или все-таки уебывать. Когда из дома выбежал мужик в одних семейках и с вилами, резко пересилило решение уебывать.

Что мы и сделали, периодически отрывая от проселочной пыльной дороги друг друга.

Спустя метров эдак двести, которые мы чуть ли не на четырех ногах пробежали, мы оторвались от мужика. Юра посмотрел на меня чуть ли не со слезами на глазах.

— Бортик, Витечка, не плачь! Еще найдешь свою сужденную! — он так меня тряс, что мы только заметили, что тот самый цветок прицепился к карману и сейчас упал на дорогу, которая считалась тут главной. Асфальтом выложена все-таки. — Смотри, мы теперь везучие! Но мне не надо цветов, держи ты, тебе нужнее удача, — мой друг присобачил мне цветок в волосы, привязав его лоскутком от моей уже-все-равно-порванной футболки.

И такие вот, красивые и веселые мы шли ко мне домой, чтобы отоспаться. Шли домой мы час, хотя это было от силы пол километра.

Моя собака Белочка очень нам обрадовалась, но я шикнул, чтобы она была тише, и та послушно не лаяла, а лишь носилась по двору как умалишенная. Мы с Юркой на цыпочках потопали ко мне в шалаш. На цыпочках прошли по дорожке, чуть не падая в папину плантацию виноградника (если бы мы упали и поломали — он бы нам поломал руки, ноги, и третью ногу), на цыпочках открыли дверь, на цыпочках включили свет и на цыпочках пошли курить на чердак. Так же тихо мы оттуда спустились, хотя Юра и упал с третьей ступеньки.

Я в руках держал те несчастные номера. Мы ведь, когда уже шли домой, решили уйти в лес и сжечь их, во славу сатане, естественно, но нас ждало разочарование в виде моих родителей сидящих на моей кровати в моей комнате.

— Пришел уже?

Я с глазами на выкате смотрел на моих предков, а потом глаза выхватили из темноты еще одну фигуру. Юра просто стоял, прискорбно склонив голову так же как еще три часа назад, когда мы хоронили воробушку Петьку, прирученного дружбана Дяди Гриши, которого Юра неудачно утопил в водке. Самогончика хотел дать попробовать, пока Дядя Гриша пошел отлить. А я просто молча смотрел на хмыря. Уверенной походкой я подошел к нему и тыкнул пальцем между глаз, от чего он на меня шикнул.

— Блин, а я думал, что уже белочка ко мне пришла… — после этих слов наша мудрейшая собачка сбила меня с ног почти не прилагая никаких усилий. — Белка, сбрысни, я не о тебе говорил, я о глюках! — моя овчарка отпрянула, тем самым сбив Юру, который свалился на меня. Я сначала приложил усилия, чтобы его скинуть с себя, надеясь, что родители не заметят, что я пьян. Но это оказалось задачей мне непосильной, и я почувствовал, что силы меня покидают, и просто уснул.

***

Очнувшись, я отметил, что время уже давно перевалило за обед. Кое-как отлепил свою тушку от кровати, вся моя душа и я взвыли от боли в голове. Найдя бутылку воды, осушил все содержимое, и так осталась половина только. Но помогало слабо, в голове словно вторая мировая происходила. Но к моему большому удивлению, я помнил все, что произошло. На полу, где вчера у меня из рук и выпали, лежали номера, поблескивая местами на солнце. Я глубоко вздохнул: если номера все еще у меня, значит, либо хмырь еще тут, либо он приходил не за ним, а по другой причине. И я даже не знал, что из двух вариантов хуже.

Оказалось, что первый и второй вариант одновременно оказались верными. Как только я хотел шмыгнуть тихо в ванную, то отметил, что за накрытым столом сидят мои невеселые родители и Андрей. Как только меня заметили, то тут же позвали, и я с предчувствием масштабной жопы двинулся на кухню.

И как в воду глядел.

— Виталик, объясни нам кое-что… — папа похлопал по табуретке между ним и хмырем. Я неуверенно присел и посмотрел сначала на родителей, а потом на практиканта. — Почему ты нам не сказал о большинстве родительских собраний? Почему отказался от участия в фотографировании на выпускной альбом и хотел отказаться от того, чтобы нести на линейке первоклассницу? — я скривился, еще радуясь что этот ябеда не сказал об моих школьных подвигах… — И еще те твои выходки в школе. У тебя же по воспитанию стоит «неуд.», — я хмуро посмотрел на эту мразоту. Впрочем, отвечал он не менее враждебно. — Ты как мог так с нами поступить? Так нам врать? Где мы в твоем воспитании допустили ошибку? — отец скрипнул зубами, и я отвернулся, чувствуя как на моем лице появляется гримаса полная боли и стыда.

— Вы нигде не допускали ошибок, — поднявшись, я уже хотел уйти, как отец рявкнул мое имя. Ну вот, дожился, теперь отец точно впервые в жизни поднимет на меня руку.

— Мы поговорили с Андрюшей на твой счет и приняли его предложение, — теперь заговорила мама, и от этого ее «Андрюша», у меня аж свело скулы. Но тем не менее я слушал ее. — Он педагог и знает психологию, мы решили, что тебе нужно немного отдохнуть от нашего окружения, поэтому ты поедешь с ним, он гостеприимно предложил нам, что бы ты пожил неделю до олимпиады у него, — видя на моем лице протест и панику, мама грозно хлопнула ладонью по столу, от чего «Андрюша» аж подскочил. — Это не обсуждается!

— Папа, ты на это согласен? —я посмотрел на отца, ожидая, что хотя бы из мужской солидарности он меня поддержит, но он лишь кивнул головой.

— Ты нас разочаровал. Мы думали, что ты все-таки если не лучше, то хотя бы, так хорош, как и Славик.

Я замер. Все, что я выстраивал, вся моя репутация, все пошло кувырком, все развалилось как домик из карт, и все из-за одного-единственного мудака, возомнившего себя невесть кем. В школе теперь перед учителями я никто, ведь кончилось покровительство директора, дома я никто, ведь всегда мой двоюродный брат Славик был лучше. Голова заболела еще больше, и я со стоном пошел в ванную, даже не давая себе отчета о том что влага на моих щеках — это мои слезы. Понял я это только в ванной, когда закрыл двери и взглянул в зеркало. Рожа грязная, чистыми были влажные от слез дорожки, над бровью царапина, цветок все еще в волосах, и как оказалось — действительно тюльпан.

Еле смог оторвать это чудо от себя, решив оставить себе цветочек на память, в гербарии засушить.

Стаскивая с себя единственный элемент своей одежды, который был на мне — трусы, залез под душ, смывая всю пыль и грязь. Вода приятно расслабляла, но мне не хотелось долго нежиться. Не то настроение было, совсем. Эта ситуация казалась полностью безвыходной, но плюсы были. В самом логове врага я смогу придумать месть похлеще. Теперь я точно знал, что сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы ему насолить по самое не балуй. Так, чтобы он меня не забыл и всегда видел в кошмарных снах. Сжав кулак, я закрыл воду, смотря как последние струи воды стекают сквозь пальцы, а после вышел из душа, слыша приглушенные разговоры моих родителей и хмыря. Обтираясь полотенцем, я поблагодарил случай, что мой халат висит здесь, а не валяется у меня в пристройке. Спустя какое-то время я неосознанно стал прислушиваться к этому разговору.

— И вы так все детство ему говорили? — Хмырь говорил ровно, словно действительно был психологом.

— Ну да, ребенку же нужно кого-то в пример подавать, а Славик был довольно неплохим парнем, — мама, как бы это не было странно, говорила неуверенно. Не замечал за ней этого раньше.

— В таком ключе нельзя подавать детям пример. И уж тем более, не родственника, за исключением родителя, или кого-то его возраста и из его окружения. Это развивает комплексы, — Хмырь дальше стал что-то втирать моим родителям, но я уже не слушал, накинув на себя халат, и выходя из ванной с мордой-кирпичом. Не стал даже смотреть на собранных здесь, а лишь смотря как мои ноги делают шаги, выходил, не желая нарваться на новые упреки. Но голос отца остановил меня на пороге.

— Виталик, поди сюда, сын, — я послушно потепал в направлении стола. Папа снова указал на табуретку, и, вздохнув, я сел, «случайно» наступив хмырю на ногу в мягких тапочках. Приятно ему точно не было, но вместо того, чтобы явно оказать свое недовольство, он лишь сделал вид, что закашлялся. А папа тем временем налил мне стопку своего самогона. — Ты вчера такой красивенький пришел, небось сейчас в голове можно жарить грешников.

Я внимательно посмотрел на отца, думая, не провокация ли это, но, посмотрев на недовольную маму, я понял, что в отце просто проснулась его жалость и добросердечность. Я сделал жалобное лицо, лучше всего отражающее количество боли, и кивнул головой соглашаясь с папой. Тот лишь хмыкнул, дал мне стакан и свой взял.

— Ты, конечно, немного опередил события, я думал, что будем с тобой похмеляться только после твоего выпускного, но ничего, сынок. Давай, выпьем, чтоб не болела, да?

— Да… — приглушенным голосом я промямлил и выпил одновременно с отцом, закусывая картошкой с его тарелки.

Вскоре мама мне дала отдельную тарелку, и мы разговаривали с нашим непрошеным гостем. Он, гадина такая, опять вел себя как одуванчик, от чего мать его чуть ли не стала боготворить. Ревность пришла откуда не ждали. Я даже хотел сказать, чтобы она не мелочилась, и вместо «Андрюша» называла его «Сынок». Но я послушно терпел это представление. И вот когда наше маленькое застолье окончилось, я, как можно более жалобно прохныкал, что не хочу никуда, но меня никто не послушал.

Ой, больно надо! Я все равно еще добьюсь своего!

А пока нужно пойти да сумку собрать… Жизнь моя жестянка.


	6. Chapter 6

Мои сборы много времени не заняли, все-таки я не какая-то девица, чтобы на неделю собирать пол шкафа. Но куда там!

Мама сразу учуяла неладное, замечая, какая у меня маленькая сумка. Повела в комнату, ужаснулась, что в сумке всего лишь пара шмоток, понакидала туда учебников, тетрадей, которые я с первого сентября не видел, ванных принадлежностей и прочего. Типичное поведение любой мамы. Не хватает только подзатыльника.

Ну вот, только вспомнил.

Как только мы вышли из комнаты, мама прилепила смачного подзатыльника мне и передала, так сказать, из рук в руки. Хмырь отжал у меня сумку, как от маленького, и понес в сторону машины. Родители мои ограничились короткими напутствиями и напоминаниями о правилах поведения. Но сильнее всех я прощался с Белочкой. Она явно понимала, что я чувствую, и скулила, рыча на всех кто хотел меня коснуться. Я зарылся ей в загривок и почему-то заревел. Этот момент был такой трогательный, словно я иду на войну. Хотя, различий было мало. Даже общее было — то, что я не был уверен, что вернусь живым.

Но от собаки меня в итоге отодрали. Хмырина даже сказал, что если бы не тот факт, что у него есть кошка, — мы бы взяли с собой Белочку. Наша псинка ему тоже приглянулась. Факт в том, что я уже сидел в его машине на переднем сидении, и мы съезжали с дороги, ведущей к моему дому, и направлялись в центр, а оттуда — в другой город, куда и лежал наш путь. Я в начале хотел молчать, но решил, что, разговаривая, я выбешу его сильнее, и того гляди — он меня пошлет раньше, чем мы доедем к нему домой.

— Я не хочу с тобой ехать.

— Не мои проблемы, надо было быть послушным, — хмырь был до безобразия спокоен. Он что, успел накидаться какими-то успокоительными?

— Ты меня похитил, я буду в милицию звонить.

— Твои родители выразили согласие, так что там тебе не будет много чего говорить.

— Я через месяц уже буду совершеннолетний! — блин, я выводился быстрее, чем он.

— Вот через месяц и поговорим, — он добавил газу и ухмыльнулся, смотря как я, злобно сопя, осматриваюсь по центру, надеясь, что меня не заметят. Я взял его черные очки, лежащие на приборной панели, надеясь, что хоть это его выбесит. Но план по выбешиванию отошел на другой план, когда я осознал простую истину.

Неделю. Без Пеликана и Юльки. НЕДЕЛЯ!

— Выпусти меня! — я визгнул так, что он аж подпрыгнул и заматерился сквозь зубы, когда машина переехала бордюр. — Быстро меня выпусти, я должен попрощаться с Юлей и Юрой!

— Успокойся, ты через неделю вернешься. Да и я не забираю у тебя телефон, можешь спокойно с ними общаться. — Я спохватился и вытащил мобильник, быстро строча смс. — А если будешь послушным, то им можно будет тебя навещать.

Ну это возмутительно! Я что, в тюрьму еду?!

По сути, так оно и было. Самая строгая тюрьма, где заставят учиться. Я тряхнул головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на сообщении, но как только мы покинули границы нашего города, я почувствовал очень противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны — негативные. И тому был ряд причин: меня увозят почти что насильно, не дали с друзьями встретиться и ко всему «хорошему» — я совершенно не знал, что меня ждет. Но было и какое-то извращенное удовольствие от того, что я наконец освобождаюсь от своей дыры. Никак шило проснулось. Быстро разобравшись со своими ощущениями, я стал печатать Юле смс:

«Юль, звони, пиши или иди к Юре и вытягивай его из похмелья. Мне нужна ваша помощь. У нас самое масштабное ЧП из всех возможных.»

Прошло несколько минут, а от мобильника все еще было тихо. Я нарочно невозмутимо смотрел в окно, а хмырь видимо расслабился от того, что я затих. Непорядок.

— Выпусти меня.

— Прямо вот так посреди дороги?

— Да. Здесь ходят маршрутки. Выпусти.

— Нет, — он сделал морду кирпичом.

— Выпусти.

— Нет.

— Выпусти.

— Нет.

— Выпусти.

— Нет, — на очередное его совершенно безразличное замечание я нахмурился, нервно засопел и сразу съязвил:

— Пидора ответ, — к моему огромнейшему удивлению хмырь вместо привычного раздражения, посмотрел на меня так, словно впервые увидел, а потом искреннее и громко засмеялся.

Не понял. Я что, сломал этого идиота? Долго над этим раздумывать мне было не суждено, пришло сообщение от Юльки и я мигом воспрял духом.

«Я уже иду к нему. Еду в лифте, а он уже одевается. Мамка его посадила под арест. Ты к нам подойдешь, или мы к тебе идем? Или, может, напишешь?»

Я посмотрел на виновника того, что не смогу встретиться с друзьями. Он выглядел так, будто знал, о чем мы пишем. Ему должно было быть хоть чуточку стыдно. Мимолетно взглянув на меня, он, видимо, догадался и широко, слишком слащаво улыбнулся. Оскалился, ага.

«Я вынужден только переписываться, так как подойти не смогу, и вы ко мне пока тоже не сможете прийти. Меня похитил этот мудак.»

Я уже приготовился к длительному ожиданию ответа, но он пришел почти мгновенно.

«ЧЕГО, БЛЯТЬ?!»

Ух, узнаю почерк Юлечки.

«Если ты сейчас гонишь нам, то я тебя потом кастрирую, Бортик.»

Почти тут же вдогонку пришла следующая смс. Я стал сразу писать ответ, чтобы друзья не подумали обо мне плохого.

«Я не шучу :с»

Теперь между ответами был небольшой перерыв. Хмырь сидел хмурый, и я отметил, что мы уже подъезжаем к городу, где он живет. Перед нами ехала большая фура. Нещадно медленно ехала. Практикант лишь хмурился, не торопясь идти на обгон. А мне пришло известие о новом сообщении.

«Мне звонить папе?»

Я в изумлении приоткрыл рот. Точно, папа Юли, как я мог забыть! Но, увы, никаким начальником он не был и скорее всего в моей ситуации не особо бы помог.

«Нет, он не поможет. Этот урод приперся ко мне домой, рассказал обо всех моих школьных выходках родакам, они его теперь боготворят и добровольно меня отдали ему на перевоспитание. Нужна именно ваша помощь. Возможно, если вы возьмете его дом абордажем, у нас что-то да получится. Три на одного — это сила.»

Я покосился на хмыря и отметил, что уж больно мечтательно он ухмыляется, словно ему вот прямо сейчас кто-то минет делает. Следующий ответ от Юли заставил меня зайтись в припадке кашля — я подавился слюной:

«Сейчас я отмажу Пеликана от его мамы, потом пойдем ко мне домой, чтобы отжать у папы табельное оружие, а от тебя сейчас ждем адрес.»

Я верил в Юлю и ее силу и знал, что мама Юры ее боготворит, как она однажды сама говорила «Только Юленька способна из этого оболтуса сделать мужика». Но табельным девушка загнула… Страшно стало только потому, что я знал свою подругу и понимал, что с нее станется действительно стащить оружие отца, да и еще так, что он об этом ни сном ни духом… Хоть ее папа и не занимал высокого положения, но ментом был по призванию. А Юлька явно пошла в него. А умножив это все на женскую интуицию и врожденную хитрость — наследство от ее мамы — было вполне возможно, что девушка победит своего отца.

Андрей, замечая мое перекошенное лицо, немного замешкался, но потом, вполне искренне удивившись, спросил:

— Что-то случилось?

Я на это лишь хмыкнул и до самого конца нашей поездки затравленно молчал. Так как на мое сообщение «А может не надо пистолета? О.О» я так и не получил ответа…

***

Мы подъехали к большому дому. Внизу располагались рестораны и дорогие бутики, а вот вход во двор был по другую сторону. Как только я заметил название улицы, то тут же его написал в поле для нового сообщения. Но так и не выслал его, так как номер квартиры был мне неизвестен. Да и друзья пока что не отзывались, видимо, они заняты подготовкой к моему же освобождению, так что мне же на руку было их не трогать в этот момент. Для моего же блага, не так ли?

Вход в подъезд был охраняем лишь дверью с домофоном, лестничная клетка была покрашенная в приятный бежевый, а лифт был современным, с циферблатом, сообщающим на каком уровне находится кабинка. Это был такой контраст относительно того, как выглядят подъезды в нашем городе, что мне неожиданно стало неловко и не по себе. Но как только Андрей удивленно посмотрел на мою остановку перед ступеньками, я решил что так дело не пойдет. Нельзя было ни в коем случае показывать, что для меня это вот все — непривычно. Ведь если покажу, что это моя естественная среда, то, следовательно, он будет знать, что я уверен в себе, а потому и не будет на меня все грузить как на козла отпущения. Да! Это уже какой-никакой, а план по выживанию на территории хмыря.

Значит так, тело мое, сейчас плавно поднимаемся по лестнице как Король Мира.

Но, увы, из-за моей пошатывающейся походки, спровоцированной тяжелой сумкой, я скорее напоминал собой какую-то гордую телку, что подобным образом пытается обращать на себя внимание абсолютно всех мужиков. Как проститутка, короче говоря. И как бы не было это странно, но на хмыря это подействовало. Он стоял у лифта и смотрел на меня таким странным и непонятным взглядом, что я невольно замер где-то метрах в двух или трех от него. Но как только кабинка лифта приехала, меня туда затащили, как серливого котенка, и нажали на кнопку десятого этажа. Я тут же это отметил, а хмырь нахмурился, глядя как мои пальцы порхают по кнопкам мобильного.

— Что ты делаешь?

— А тебе какое дело? — мои тараканы посоветовались с крышей и решили, что язвить и вести себя грубо перед потенциальной опасностью — не очень круто и мой пыл как-то сам по себе поутих. Немножко. И неизвестно как надолго. — Ты же сам не запрещал мне общаться. Я этот… — мозг начал усиленно искать отговорку, достаточно убедительную для этого извращенца-Лиса. — Я в твиттере торчу, в кои-то веку могу родить интересные посты.

Вау, похоже пронесло.

Мой узурпатор съехал меня взглядом от макушки до пяток, а потом хмыкнул и тоже вытащил свой телефон, роясь в нем, пока кабинка неспешно ползла с четвертого на пятый этаж. Я от скуки и маскировки ради зашел в вк и увидел там две заявки в друзья, и одно новое сообщение. Я не мешкая стал читать сообщения от некоего «Черного Лиса», которого я предпочел бы не знать. Сообщение составляло только одно предложение.

«В случае если тебя захочется меня что-то спросить — пиши здесь.»

Сообщение было написано явно не только что. Сопоставив время, я понял, что это было тогда, когда я собирал вещи. Неужели у богатенького мажора нет домашнего телефона? То, что он — мажор, было мне известно благодаря его одежде, манерам и тому, что живет он в таком продвинутом доме. Наверное, оплатить счета бешеных денег стоит, я уже даже не говорю о покупке недвижимости здесь. Мы вышли из лифта. На этаже были всего две квартиры. Лестницы не было, будто это последний этаж, но я был уверен, что здание выше, чем десять этажей.

Но думать долго мне не пришлось. Хмырина открыл дверь и распахнул ее, жестом приглашая. Я вошел, тихо присвистнув. Сам коридор уже впечатлял. Стены были мягкого персикового цвета, но пол — выложен черным паркетом, было невероятно просторно. Смотря на пол, я в душе ухмыльнулся, понимая, что следы от пыльных кедов будут заметны словно по белоснежному полу пройтись кроссовками загаженными по самое не балуй. Слушая, как за моей спиной закрывают дверь на все замки, я с извращенным удовольствием прошел к выходу из коридора. Да так и замер.

Я так и знал, что этот дом выше! Но я и предположить не мог, что этот мажор живет в пентхаусе!

Я вышел в просторную гостиную с каким-то на вид не особо дорогим домашним кинотеатром, огромной плазмой на стене и тремя диванами вокруг большого журнального столика. Отсюда был выход на балкон. То, что меня удивило больше всего, — красивая, серебристая винтовая лестница на второй этаж. Потолок был высоко настолько, что со второго этажа был вид на гостиную. Я, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг меня, посмотрел туда, на второй этаж. Между тонкими деревянными перилами свисал рыжий, пушистый хвост кота. Кот тут же посмотрел на меня. Он лежал под столиком со стульями, на стене, противоположной перилам, были три двери. Я продолжил осматриваться вокруг себя, на первом этаже, и заметил три арки: одна вела в кухню, вторая в объединенный с ней обеденный зал, а третья — в короткий коридор с еще парочкой дверей.

Не дом, а ебаный лабиринт. Или амфитеатр!

Я оглянулся на Андрея — смотрел я на него с плохо скрываемой завистью и каким-то осуждением. Просто чувствовал всем своим нутром, что моя рожа сейчас крайнее осуждающая. Словно смотрю на тупого взрослого, который гордиться тем, что смог меня победить в том, в чем у меня не было шансов победить. Легкая обида и саркастичное «неужели?». Впрочем, я быстро отвернулся, осматривая его дом и отмечая новые детали. Коридор с дверями вел к большим стеклянным дверям, отсюда было заметно, что здесь есть еще и бассейн. А балкон в гостиной и окна кухни выходили на террасу с дорогой мебелью и растениями у барьера крыши. Отлично. А на втором этаже что, тоже есть балконы? Видимо последний вопрос я сказал вслух, потому что хмырь мне ответил, остановившись возле моего правого плеча.

— Нет, там между двумя спальнями есть выход на самую высшую точку. Это вообще-то незаконная пристройка, но никто не цепляется, а снимки оттуда получаются отличные, — я с непонятным сомнением посмотрел немножко вверх, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами, закусив щеку изнутри.

Ишь какой, вымахал как. Небось под два метра будет.

Поняв, что слишком долго пялюсь на его лицо, я отвернулся, только теперь замечая, что над плазмой висят два мачете, сабля и топор. Глазки мои зажглись, и я усилием воли сдержал себя, чтобы не подпрыгнуть, хлопая в ладоши, но вздох, полный восхищения, сдержать я был не в силах. Мажор-Лискевич только хмыкнул, наблюдая за мной. Прям затылком чувствовалось. Решив, что с подобным надо вести себя сдержаннее, я снова одел маску настоящего мачо и стал быстро печатать друзьям номер его квартиры, оборачиваясь снова к хозяину этого великолепия. А что, зачем отрицать очевидное?

— Веди меня в мою комнату, — я сказал это довольно холодно, что на меня не было похоже вообще, и хмырь видимо тоже это отметил. Он смотрел на меня, нахмурившись и прикусив губу, словно я ему сказал не комнату показать, а в уме умножить какие-то космические числа. Но он указал на лестницу, взяв контроль над своей мимикой, снова ухмыляясь.

— Первая слева. Оставь свои вещи и спустись, пожалуйста, — я ухмыльнулся ему под стать и взглянул сверху вниз, немного наклонившись через перила.

— А как зовут кошечку?

— Кошечка у нас… — хмырь, заметно, еле сдерживал в себе смех, что меня немножко удивило. — Барсик.

Все, ясно. Типа пол попутал, и это писец как смешно. Ага.

— Ладно, в таком случае не теряй нас, — я подхватил кота, читая на его моське огромное удивление. — Мы пойдем знакомиться поближе, — теперь уже Андрей смеялся чуть ли не сквозь слезы, а я обиженно смотрел как кот вцепился мертвой хваткой в перила.

— Хе-хе… Ладно, знакомьтесь, ех-ха-хаа… Только недолго, а то Барсика накормить надо. Ха-ха-ха, — мало обращая внимания на его слова, моя, обиженная, в частности, на кота и, в общем, на весь мир, персона бросила на пол сумку, отодрала от перил бедное животное, и только тогда, подхватив сумку, мы вместе с судорожно вцепившимся в меня котом, гордой походкой пошли к моей временной комнате. Заостряя внимание на котике, прикрыв глаза и потираясь об невероятно мягкую шерстку, слыша сдавленное и невероятно жалобное мяуканье, моя ножка переступила порог. За ней последовала вторая, двери за мной захлопнулись. Сумка встретилась с полом, кот оказался на свободе, пытаясь слиться со стеной и наблюдая за мной. Его что, совсем не гладят, что он так шугано относиться к ласке со стороны людей?

Тем временем мои глаза жадно пытались охватить одновременно всю выделенную мне площадь. Шкаф, книжная полка, стол со стульчиком, даже небольшой ноутбук. Щедро. Дверь между шкафом и столом, наверно, вела в ванную, и я тут же туда направился. Все выглядело довольно стандартно, но была нотка мажорства. Не было какой-то обжитости, как обычно бывает в чужом доме, где по флакончикам можно узнать что-то о хозяевах. Как в гостинице. Все строго и даже чуток аскетично. Но мой внутренний эстет остался доволен. Обещая ванной комнате, что я еще вернусь к ее изучению, все мое внимание обернулось на тот предмет интерьера, который в начале не удосужился от меня даже взгляда. Большая двухместная кровать с мягко-голубой наволочкой в тон всей комнате.

Муа-ха-ха-ха. Вот и настал мой звездный час!

Быстро сунув себе наушники в уши и благополучно забывая обо всем мире, я плюхнулся на кровать брюхом, забавно на ней подпрыгнув. Это было сродни красной тряпки для быка, и уже спустя несколько мгновений, избавившись от кроссовок, с дебильной улыбкой подпевая моментами, я прыгал, пытаясь достать до высокого потолка, что было невозможно. Так же невозможно, как забеременеть мужику. Но так же как и геям, мне нравилось пытаться.

Ну, а че? Я не гомофоб ни одном местом, но самый натуральный натурал. Да, прикиньте, так тоже бывает.

Ухмыльнувшись своему внутреннему спору и почувствовав себя как на батуте, моя тушка еще раз высоко подпрыгнула, чтобы ноги приподнялись, а я приземлился на жопу. Глаза сами нашли кота, который все еще смотрел на меня с искренним шоком, но чуток расслабившимся насчет своей тушки. Но когда кошак отметил мое внимание, то тут же испуганно прижался к стене и зашипел, правда как-то неестественно. Мать твою, что он делает с бедным котом, что он не умеет ни мяукать нормально, ни шипеть? Гринпис бы на него натравить было бы отлично.

— Ба-а-арсик, кис-кис-кис, — я вытянул ладошку, будто в ней находился гостинец. Понимая, что умную зверюгу не провести таким образом, я стал делать вид, что роюсь в кармане, и протянул кулак. Реакции — ноль целых, хрен десятых. — Ну иди сюда, красавчик.

Странно, но похоже лесть подействовала. Кот все еще боязливо подошел ко мне, нюхая протянутую ладонь. Я ловко извернул руку и почесал за ушком, от чего кот сначала замер, а потом стал всячески ластиться к рукам. Ради такого дела я сел рядом с Барсиком на пол в позе лотоса, он тут же залез на меня, устраиваясь на моих коленях как царь и великодушно позволял себя гладить и ласкать. Вот это я понимаю! Обожаю котов за то, что, даже будучи в несколько раз меньше нас, они могут так закрутить человеком, что тот не поймет даже, с каких пор он стал холопом этого уверенного в себе комочка шерсти. Я покачивал головой в такт музыке, доносящейся из наушников, брошенных и забытых на постели, а Барсик стал вполне натурально мурчать. Котик был явно менее сволочлив чем его хозяин, и уж с ним мы точно договоримся.

Но наша идиллия была прервана. Угадайте кем? Правильно, хмырем с лысой горы.

— Виталик, я же… — начал он, но смотря на нас с Барсиком, замер. Он бы еще долго хлопал губками, если я бы не прервал это увлекательное занятие.

— Лискевич, ты настоящая скотина! Как можно довести кота до такого, чтобы он людей шугался и млел уже от того, что его просто погладили? Он тебе что, часть интерьера и мусорник для кошачьего корма? Коту иногда ласка нужна, а ты его вообще забросил, — я полутоном ругал хозяина кота и квартиры, не прекращая гладить первого, от чего тот прикрывал глаза. — И еще это странное кряхтение, когда он мяучит. Ты это слышал? Тебя не волнует? Решено, сейчас приедут ребята, и мы вместе с ними забираем Барсика на осмотр к ветеринару. За твой счет.

— О-о, к ветеринару? — моська Андрея стала очень, даже слишком, слащавой. Я нахмурился, явно не вдупляя в чем дело. — Это туда, где делают уколы и меряют температуру, запихивая градусник в жопу? — я уже хотел возмутиться, что он меня еще переспрашивает, как проходит визит к ветеринару, что могло значить, что он там не был никогда, как вдруг Барсик резко сорвался с места и выбежал в коридор, задевая жопой косяк, прокрутившись по паркету на 270 градусов и побежав к лестнице. Я юмора явно не понял и просто тупо уставился на кота. М-да, это конечно не выглядело нормально, но коты они такие, странные существа. Оттого и еще более интригующие. Думы мои прервал, опять же, Лис. — Пошли, видишь как Барсик есть хочет? Он с утра ничего не ел, а я у тебя был довольно ранним утром.

Мы молча вышли из моей комнаты, причем я — босиком, с кроссовками в руках. Все-таки, несмотря на желание насолить, я не окончательно заделался свиньей. Бросив их в коридоре, я услышал голос хмыря, советующий мне взять тапки. Отыскав их в комоде, моя бренная тушка направилась в кухню, где Барсик медленно уничтожал корм. А я тем временем рассматривал кухню. Небольшое помещение, тумбы, микроволновка, кофеварка, электричный чайник, плита, холодильник, посудомойка. Типичный набор мажора. Несмотря на все богатство помещения, опять создавалось чувство, что это всего-лишь комната в мебельном магазине. Все убрано, ничего лишнего, в то время как у меня дома — весь холодильник в магнитах, а на тумбах — множество каких-то баночек со специями, чаями, и другой дребедени. Я тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что вот оно определение золотой клетки. Красиво, но задыхаешься.

Обеденный зал был отделен от кухни барной стойкой, возле которой стоял Андрей, с улыбкой идиота смотрящий, как Барсик прямо на стойке жрет корм из миски. Странно, что он позволяет коту такие вольности, когда в доме такой порядок. Но вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что здесь просто некому навести домашний уют. Такие хмыри, ака настоящие мужчины, часто просто считают подобное дело ниже своего достоинства. Ну ничего, раз мне здесь жить, то я приведу этот дом в комфортное мне состояние, иначе я не Бортик! Да и носки у меня есть, раскидать их будет плевым делом, тем более, если устроить броски со второго этажа, это еще и забавно будет.

— Ты не шутил насчет Юры и Юленьки? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Андрей, и я на него посмотрел с вызовом. Насчет табельного отца Юли я решил тактично промолчать.

— Ну да, а что? Нельзя уже тут позависать с друзьями? — в его глазах на минуту мелькнул испуг, но он быстро справился, взял блок с карточками-стикерами и ручку.

— Можно, но будет несколько требований. Первое: не шуметь во время ночной тишины. В этом доме это с одиннадцати вечера до шести утра. Приспичит ночью включить музыку — идите на террасу на крыше. Второе: чтобы сюда не приезжали скорая, пожарники или газовая служба. Стриптизерши не в счет, — я посмотрел на него с долей охуваения. Это он считает, что у меня настолько хорошие связи или предлагает в пользование его связи? Лестно и соблазнительно, черт его дери. — Третье: к краям террасы не приближаемся, с крыш не прыгаем. Потопы не устраиваем, я только недавно достроил тут все. Четвертое: любые удобства берешь на дом, так как ключей я тебе не оставляю. У тебя домашний арест. Вот, пока что только эти пункты, — хмырь вздохнул, задумавшись прикрепляя эту карточку к стене над барной стойкой. А потом обратил на меня внимание, строго смотря мне в глаза. — Все остальное тебе дозволено. Но только попробуй что-то нарушить или попытаться сбежать — буду наказывать пропорционально строго масштабам всей выходки. И дай свой телефон.

— Это еще тебе зачем?! — выслушал я весь этот бред, охуевая с каждым словом все больше, но на требование дать телефон я возмутился. И он серьезно думает, что таким образом убедит меня не сбегать от него? Да он верит в чудеса, похоже.

— Да на минуту, я номер твоей мамы забыл себе записать.

— Я его помню, продиктую.

— А я тебе не верю, — сказал хмырь тоном не терпящим возражений, и я закатил глаза так, словно попытался увидеть тараканов в своей черепной коробке. Но телефон все же дал, он скотина такая, что все равно достанет. И если не меня, то телефон точно. Он немного порылся в своей мобилке, а потом, записав телефон, сразу позвонил.

— Алло… Здравствуй, это твой учитель, Андрей Васильевич. Я знаю, ты в курсе, что Виталик у меня… Погоди немного, потом угрожать будешь… Я только хотел сказать, что сегодня у меня дома никого не будет, я буду выгуливать Виталика… Ага, и тебе всего самого лучшего, — я смотрел на него в глубоком шоке, задыхаясь от этой наглости, а хмырина тем временем уже отстранил телефон от уха. — Ну вот, бросила трубку, как грубо.

— Ты зачем ей соврал? — я со злостью пялился на этого мажора, пряча свой мобильный в карман.

— А кто сказал, что я ей соврал? Одевайся, нам уже пора выходить. Идем тебя в свет выводить.

Ой… Лучше бы я даже не спрашивал.

***

Мы уже сидели в машине, с недовольным лицом я писал друзьям, что отбой, увы, действительно имеет место быть. Как бы я не сопротивлялся, как бы не держался за крепкие косяки, как бы не угрожал расправами над Лисом его же мачете — меня удачно игнорили, а после выхода из квартиры — просто перекинули через плечо как мешок картошки. Я конечно не жиробас, но и не пушинка, чтобы меня так таскать.

Чтобы тебе вечно хотелось идти поссать, когда только удобно улегся!

Но быстро пришло понимание, что с этими его мягкими кроватями — когда не ляжешь и как не ляжешь — будет удобно, так что проклятие по сути не имеет смысла. Ну заебись, теперь я вообще скис. Злой сам на себя, что не получается съязвить, я просто тупо уставился в окно. Мы сразу же выехали из города, мчась по почти пустынной трассе. Это меня удивило немного, я ожидал, что меня отвезут в какой-то захудалый парк, купят мороженко и со строгим лицом будут смотреть как я выгуливаюсь. Но похоже, у хмыря были другие планы. Перебрав множество вариантов, я все равно не понимал, куда мы едем. Потому и просто уставился на вид за окном. Я редко когда покидал свою дыру, и уж тем более редко это наступало без компании моего бесячего братца или родителей. Было немножко обидно, что со мной нет друзей, а всего-лишь этот мажор, который подлизался к моим родным.

Это просто нечестно!

Видимо, отмечая мою хмурую и уже откровенно грустную физиономию, мой похититель решился заговорить.

— Да расслабься ты, — я посмотрел на него и немного залип. Будто кадр из фильма вижу. В открытом окне проветривается его локоть, попадающий в салон ветер легко треплет его волосы, взгляд следит за дорогой с каким-то еле различным удовлетворением. Правда, когда он понял, что я на него посмотрел, то тут же повернул голову ко мне. — Что же ты в самом деле?

— Да вообще ничего я! — я всплеснул руками, чуть ли не глупо улыбаясь от того, что ко мне вернулся мой сарказм. — Ты ведь всего-то ничего, везешь в лес меня закопать. Ерунда, действительно, — хмырь скрипнул зубами.

— Да что ты заладил? С чего ты взял вообще, что я непременно хочу тебе что-то сделать?

— Потому что я тебе насолил, и у тебя есть на это все основания? — я иронично выгнул бровь, и оторвавшийся от дороги Андрей это отметил. Ну, а я просто продолжил. А что, в моем положении не остается ничего, кроме как открыть все карты и валить искренностью как козырем. — При таком раскладе твое внимание к моей скромной персоне вполне объяснимо.

— Да я тебе просто помочь хочу! — хмырь сильнее сжал руль и добавил газу, держа руль уже двумя руками. Точнее, лихорадочно сжимая его.

— Мяу-мяу-мяу, ты меня заебал, — я мелодично произнес, чуть ли не пропел это знакомое в кругах нашей школы высказывание и со злостью на него посмотрел. — Когда до тебя уже дойдет, что у меня нет никаких проблем? Вообще. Нету. Не-ту, — я стал объяснять это с расстановкой, но никакой реакции не получил. — Или мне тебе это преподнести в письменном виде, и тогда ты поймешь и отстанешь от меня?

Лис резко надавил на газ, так что меня вжало в сидение, крутанул баранкой и съехал с трассы, резко тормозя сразу перед обрывом. Я чуть ли не стукнулся лбом о бардачок, а когда поднял глаза, уверился, что мы не летим сейчас в пропасть, где внизу было чье-то поле. Хотел уже разразиться в гневной, матерной тирадой, но к моему удивлению водитель расхаживал из стороны в сторону перед капотом машины, нервно дергая свои волосы, словно пытался то ли их пригладить, то ли прочесать пальцами. Мои глаза медленно скосились на открытую дверь по стороне водителя, и я просто вышел со своей стороны, решив, что это отличный момент чтобы закурить. Я оперся об капот, прикуривая, а потом смотря как Андрей нервно меряет шагами небольшой кусок земли между автомобилем и краем пропасти.

Ну ладно, не пропасть, так, холмик. Но довольно крутой, с которого я бы скорее жопой съехал или сбежал, чем нормально спустился.

Но не долго мне дали порефлексировать. Хмырь подошел, забрал мою сигарету и затянулся, тут же кашляя. Я на него уставился как на восьмое чудо света, невоспитанно приоткрыв рот.

— Ты что, куришь?

— С тобой не то, что курить, а пить и ширяться начнешь, — зло проговорил этот мажор, сверкая белыми линзами, и снова затянулся. Но на вопрос он все-таки ответил. — Я покуриваю, только когда выпью или особенно сильно разозлюсь.

Понимая намек, молча вытащил сигарету для себя, не надеясь отжать ее у хмыря и грустно раздумывая, сколько придется купить пачек сегодня, если я буду под арестом, и хватит ли на это моих финансов. Стоя так на обочине возле хмыря и куря, я вдруг почувствовал какой-то странный покой. Ни тебе надоедливого шила, ни тебе истерик тараканов. Просто тишина. И так вот раздумывая я вдруг понял, что меня почему-то сильно задело высказывание хмыря о том, что я видите-ли такой плохой, что без сто грамм или дозы никотина не выдержишь. О чем не преминул поинтересоваться.

— Если я тебе так сижу в печенках, то почему ты все время меня достаешь? — удивительно даже для меня мой голос был ровным и спокойным. Хмырь посмотрел на меня в каком-то роде недоверчиво, а потом, видимо, решил сознаться с повинной.

— Люблю сложные задачи. Ты явно по жизни мечешься. Я ведь психолог-педагог. Хотя и пошел на учителя, все равно всегда хотел стать психологом. А ты вот — довольно интересный случай, — он сделал затяжку, скривившись с непривычки. Я прекрасно знал это чувство. Когда затянулся больше положенного и грудь разрывается, но упорно стараешься не кашлять. — Бесишься, дебоширишь, но судя по тому, что я узнал от твоих родителей и что увидел сам — у тебя нет никаких проблем дома. В школе я тоже их не наблюдал. Вот и понять хочу.

— Да потому что этих проблем нет, — я победно ухмыльнулся, а Лис повернулся ко мне не только лицом, но и корпусом.

— Ну тогда ты мне интересен вдвойне, — прежде, чем я успел что-либо понять, и даже банально переварить его слова, меня потянули за руку, и секунда — я уже прижат к хмырю, который меня целует. Вначале я просто с глазами по пять копеек на него пялился, а потом начал активно бить его в грудь, отстраняя. Но забыл, что у меня в руках сигарета, которая подсмолила мажору волосы. Я быстро похлопал по его волосам, туша их. Потом Андрей почувствовав запах резко открыл глаза, отстраняя меня, но я успел случайно, вот прям честное слово, прикусить ему язык. Сначала он молча пялил то на меня, то на свои несколько прядок, укороченных в экстренном режиме, а потом уже я услышал его рык. Да, тот самый, что слышал тогда, когда спер его номера. На меня накатила ностальгия, но, вместо юркнуть в кусты, я быстро сел в машину, послушно пристегиваясь и сидя ровно как умница.

Просто пронеси, пронеси, Боже!


	7. Chapter 7

Пронесло. Андрей Лискевич, ака хмырина, сел в свое средство передвижения и молча съехал с дороги. От меня тоже ни звука не исходило. Я то ожидал, меня начнут ругать, но потом мне дыхание в зобу сперло от понимания. Он же меня нагло поцеловал! А я… Я натурал! Да! И еще и не повозмущался, нет, так дела не делаются! Ну уж когда мой взгляд столкнулся с его довольно ухмыляющейся физиономией, мою терпению вообще конец пришел.

— Я не понял, а че ты меня так нагло чмокнул?! — сразу на повышенных тонах начались мои мозгополоскания, что в тишине было сравнительно с громом. Неожиданно и пугающе. Мои тараканчики так и аплодировали. — На первый раз, конечно, прощу, так как не гомофоб, но смею заверить уважаемого учителя, что я натурал, — язвительность в моем голосе была отчетлива, но ухмылка не сползла с лица хмыря. Захотелось его позлить. — Куда ты меня вообще везешь, извращенец хуев?!

— Вит, успокойся, — сокращая мое имя, он все так же ухмылялся, и я удивленно выгнул бровь и недовольно сложил губы «бантиком». Внеплановая стрижка, точнее, сжигание, его так обрадовало? Неужто концы секутся, как у Юльки? — Я везу тебя в областной центр. Погуляем там, ты отдохнешь и от города, который так не любишь, и от знакомых вместе с семьей, новые знакомства будут…

— Ты хочешь посмотреть, как я себя буду вести в неизвестной мне среде? — быстро перебил его, чтобы не забыть умную мысль, которая забрела мне в мозг случайно, не иначе. Хмырь недовольно цыкнул и посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Угадал. Но не до конца, — его взгляд вернулся к дороге, и он на секунду прервал себя, сосредотачиваясь на ней и поворачивая на оживленном перекрестке. — Я понимаю, что потрепал тебе нервы, потому хочу немного загладить свою вину. А заодно доказать тебе кое-что.

— Что доказать? — мое недоумение, видимо, читалось на моем лице слишком явно, потому Андрей не зло, но хитро улыбнулся мне.

— Что ты вовсе не натурал, а по минимуму — би. Так что, считай, я официально начинаю за тобой ухаживать, — шок охватил меня настолько, что, даже не возмущаясь или комментируя это, моя тушка оперлась, чуть ли не вросла в сидение, а глаза тупо пялились на образовавшуюся впереди нас пробку.

Пиздец в прямом эфире, господа и мадамы!

***

Поездка дальше проходила в тишине. От меня исходило напряженное молчание, нарушение которого могло только служить спусковым механизмом для моего сарказма и иронии. А то и для матов. Но Андрей и не думал нарушать тишину. Бурчал себе под нос, когда кто-то в пробке вел себя наглым образом, но в общем был спокоен. И как бы не хотелось в этом признаваться, это было заразительно. Со временем меня просто отпустило благодаря этой тишине, и я засел в свой телефон, временами похихикивая от шуток. Да так засел, что даже пропустил момент, когда пейзаж за окном изменился. Вместо, казалось бы, бескрайних полей и буйности природы — первые дома и высотки. Глаза все чаще косились с экрана мобильного на прохожих за окном, а потом я вовсе плюнул, пряча телефон и смотря на жизнь в большом городе. Мы какое-то время еще петляли по улицам, пока не подъехали к железнодорожному вокзалу, возле которого вырос торгово-развлекательный центр. Еще два года назад, когда я тут был в последний раз, его и в помине не было.

Лис заехал на территорию парковки и поехал на последний этаж, который оказался пустынным. Я молча вышел из машины, как только он нашел свободное место, и уже хотел пойти к лифту, как увидел одну занимательную вещь — ТРЦ был с открытой крышей. И сразу возле парковки был небольшой сад, где-то и дело ходила молодежь с разными бутылками и стаканами. Ножки меня сразу понесли к краю крыши, чтобы посмотреть на вид. А вид был тот, что надо. Город как на ладошке. Но это быстро мне надоело, и я захотел залезть на толстую перегородку, но меня тут же за холку поймал хмырина, стаскивая оттуда.

Ну вот где ты такой занудливый взялся?

— Может прежде, чем сведешь счеты с жизнью, мы хотя бы пойдем что-то съесть? — в ответ на его слова в животе тихо заурчало, но вокруг было слишком громко, чтобы он это услышал. Поэтому я лишь кивнул головой и послушно поплелся за моим недо-учителем. Мы подошли к двери-вертушке и вошли вовнутрь. Меня сразу затопил гам, музыка и запахи еды. Мы, видимо, были в ресторанном зале. Но, пройдя дальше, я отметил вход в кинотеатр, в зал с батутами, как вещала вывеска и выход на вторую крышу, где была детская площадка и аттракционы, что было видно сквозь стеклянную стену. Я сразу туда намылил лыжи, но хмырь меня потянул в другую сторону.

— Виталик, сначала поедим, иначе твой желудок сам себя начнет переваривать.

— Ой-ли, посмотрите на него, — мое недовольное бурчание было прервано урчанием живота, которое в этот раз не осталось незамеченным.

— Ну, твой организм меня явно поддерживает. Так что выбирай ресторан и скажи, что хочешь. Я пойду заказывать, а ты нам место займешь, — мне не осталось ничего, кроме как кивнуть головой. Вскоре я указал на вывеску с китайской едой и сказал, что хочу что-то на его вкус. Но когда я повернулся к хмырю, его уже не было.

Неужели киданул?

Нет ну, мне, конечно, хотелось сходить на батут или в кино, но свобода — предпочтительнее. Порывшись в карманах в поисках мелочи, я понял, что на автобус к моему селу должно хватить, и уже хотел тихо смыться, как меня, как неразумное дитя, куда-то потащили. Потом я предстал перед несколькими столиками сдвинутыми вместе, где было все что угодно, но только не еда. Тряпки, мотки волос, и голые-лысые куклы, чем-то смахивающие на куклы братц. А компания была вовсе не детишек, а взрослых девушек нестандартной внешности и двойка-тройка парней. И все делали куклы своими руками. Я прибалдел, но хмырь начал говорить за меня.

— Вот, я его привел. Займите его, пока я еду нам возьму? — девушка, которая скорее всего была главной, кивнула и подмигнула Андрею, а тот хлопнул меня меж лопаток. — Поздоровайся, бестолочь. А я пошел.

На такую наглость я продемонстрировал кулак. А когда ко мне со смехом развернулись спиной, я и вовсе выпустил на волю средний палец, от чего девушки за столом хихикнули. Это меня немного отрезвило, и я повернулся к компании, улыбаясь.

— Здрасте всем. Меня зовут Виталик, можно просто Вит, или Витя, — я сделал шутливый поклон и посмотрел на рабочие материалы. — Это все, конечно, мега классно, но у меня ручки из жопы, — словно они могли это оценить, я показал свои руки, на что парни лишь насмешливо ухмыльнулись. Один, представившись Вадимом, с проколотой бровью и губой, посмотрел на меня с сочувствием.

— Эти бестии даже самого криворукого научат пилить куклы, — он показал красивую куклу девушку, к рукам и локтям которой сейчас прикреплял лески. Длинные зеленые волосы, как у его соседки, красивый макияж, опять же очень похож на макияж соседки. Я еще две минуты смотрел на это, а потом подошел к парню, осторожно взяв в руки куклу. Глаза были как живые.

— Ты ее сам… Сделал? — я проглотил слюну, а парень кивнул, ухмыляясь. — И как долго ее делаешь?

— Нуу… — парниша посмотрел на часы на телефоне и потом снова на меня. — Два часа.

— Как?! — я воскликнул в абсолютном шоке, тем самым привлекая внимание людей, сидящих за соседними столиками. — Вот так, с нуля? И одежду сам шил? — я посмотрел на гору тряпок, удивляясь. Но в ответ пришел смешок.

— Нет, одежки у нас есть готовые. Тряпки эти тут на случай, если кто-то что-то свое хочет сшить кукле. Вон, Настя шьет фату, — он указал на сосредоточенную и скромно выглядящую девушку, колдующую что-то иглой над куском фиолетовой тюли. Я отметил возле нее еще одну девушку, что так же сосредоточенно шила. Они, небось, и не слышали нас с Вадимом, сидя в этом шумном зале и по другую сторону стола. — Садись, Вит, Олька тебе все раздуплит.

Ну, я сел. Мне и вправду стали раздуплять, для начала показывая как кукле волосы делать. Я схватил красные волосы, и стал их послушно нанизывать, да так залип, что не заметил, как пришел Андрей с двумя подносами. Я оторвался от куклы только благодаря ему. Он обещал расправу надо мной, а когда это не подействовало, хотел кормить меня суши самостоятельно. Пытаясь не сгореть со стыда, я таки оторвался от увлекательного занятия и принялся есть, разговаривая с Вадимом, даже и не заметив, как ненавязчиво к нам присоединился Лис. Вадим уже со своей куклой закончил и теперь уничтожал мороженое. Потом мне помогали и Вадим, и Олька, и с какого-то перепуга — Андрей. Я пока не комментировал это, оставляя себе заметку вспомнить об этом разговоре позже. Через час мы с хмырем уже шли в сторону зала с батутами, а я бережно поместил аловолосую красавицу в свою сумку. Ну, а что, я прикипел к ней, пока создавал!

На батутах я оторвался по полной. Оказалось, что там были еще трамплины и бассейны с шариками. Куда я один раз пинком отправил хмыря. Правда так сильно стал ржать над его физиономией, что не рассчитал мощи прыжка и сам туда полетел. Андрей меня подхватил на руки, хотя мне ничего не угрожало, и странно как-то смотрел. Но я сразу вспомнил о поцелуе и стал брыкаться. Вскоре я был на свободе, с радостью прыгая в свое удовольствие и отмечая, что, похоже, больше таких казусов не намечалось.

После такой физической нагрузки, что длилась два с половиной часа с короткими перерывами на туалет и восполнение жидкости организма, я был ну вот совсем никакущий. Глаза с тоской проехались по различным аттракционам, но мои ноженьки послали сигнал в место предполагаемого мозга, что подобного они не переживут. Был, конечно, соблазн пойти хотя бы на качельки, но… Нет, не было сил, а так было бы не интересно. Андрей с улыбкой пялился на мое уставшее, но довольное лицо и, подхватив за локоток, потянул меня к выходу. И какого, спрашивается, милого, меня тащат как барышню?

— Ты че это удумал, хмырина? — я подозрительно сузил глаза и выдернул свою царскую конечность, как только мы стали спускаться на эскалаторе вниз. И вместо этого хмырь за талию прижал меня к себе, типа ради того, чтобы пропустить недовольно топающую сзади нас девушку. От его жеста она окинула нас удивленным взглядом, а потом быстро прошмыгнула мимо. Андрей же, не спеша меня отпускать, ответил на вопрос, о котором я почти думать забыл.

— Ну я же за тобой приударить обещал. Вот и веду тебя в одно местечко, более приятное и интимное.

Глазенки на выкате, ручки отчаянно бьют ближайшее тело, вся моя сущность яро сопротивляется. Но хмырь времени долго не терял и быстро потащил к черному выходу. Да еще как потащил! Перекинул через плечо, как мешок с картошкой! Возмутительнее был только тот факт, что на мои вопли не отреагировал вообще никто. Меня соизволили отпустить только в лифте, где я потер бедро в том месте, где Лискевич сжал меня сильнее положенного. Когда он спросил меня, что со мной такое, я громогласно послал его прямым текстом в увлекательное эротическое турне. И отвернулся, чтобы не видеть эту морду. Но увы и ах, лифт был с зеркалом, так что я дальше видел его физиономию, а он, соответственно — мою.

Выйдя из ТРЦ, мы пошли в сторону вокзала. Я нахмурился, вдруг вспомнив, что мы тут вообще-то автомобилисты, ну, Лис — точно, а я так, пассажир. Но меня быстро провели через вокзал, позорно, как ребенка, за ручку. Ну, допустим, что у него были основания, так как я вырывался, но усталость сказалась на мне, и я скоро сдал позиции, с обидой смотря как мои кеды, словно без моего согласия, шагают за хмырем. Когда мы снова оказались на улице, я отметил, что здесь было что-то наподобие площади. И вокзал, не очень-то привлекательный со стороны торгового центра, здесь выглядел как прекрасный замок в самом своем величии. Казалось, что сейчас выйдет дракон и начнет его защищать от толпы. Посмотрев на хмыря, я понял, что кандидатура местного ужаса уже занята, и, следуя за логикой, я даже не хотел думать, кто в этой сказке окажется принцессой, плененной драконом. Хоть наша ситуация больше всего напоминала именно этот незамысловатый сюжет.

Долго предаваться сложным мыслям я не стал и последовал за этим кошмаром. Меня повели в сторону магазинов, отелей и прочих заведений, расположенных в центре. Андрей вошел в довольно непримечательную дверь и потянул меня за собой. Мы миновали узкий коридор, где на выходе сидел охранник, приветственно кивнувший хмырю.

Вот как, значит, кое-кто здесь шишка со связями. Очень «неожиданно».

Выйдя из коридора, мы оказались в небольшом зале. Декор был в разных цветах радуги, даже было семь диванов, не отличающихся ничем, кроме цвета. У каждого был столик, слева — бар, напротив него — одинокие столики на одну-две персоны в строгих темных тонах. Точнее, цвет разобрать было сложно, так как все освещение клуба было насыщенно-голубым. Напротив диванчиков была небольшая сцена, где сейчас кто-то надрывался, пытаясь спеть «Сиреневый Рай». Народу было немало, но все скучковались компаниями на диванах. Осматриваясь, хмырь уже хотел повести меня к бару, но тут его взгляд зацепился за троих человек на оранжевом диванчике и он, ухмыляясь, двинулся туда. Я в шоке открыл, что это был тот самый Вадим и Оленька в компании зеленоволосой девушкой.

— Здравствуйте опять. Сможете снова присмотреть за Виталиком?

Ну это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! Звезда в шоке!

— Я не понял, ты что, нанял их? — мой грозный взгляд разбился об довольное табло не впечатлившегося хмыря.

— Нет, я удивлен их появлением здесь в такой же степени, как и ты. Но в отличие от тебя — я приятно удивлен, — не преминув меня подколоть, сообщил он, а девушка, имя которой я то ли не знал, то ли запамятовал, посмотрела на Андрея глазками на выкате.

— Вы что, тот самый Черный Лис? — девушка сказала это вслух, а ее друзья посмотрели на Андрея как-то по другому, а потом и вовсе шокировано улыбаясь, понимая, что их товарка, в общем-то, права. — Ох, Господин Лис, мы естественно проследим за Витей! Он не будет скучать!

Так, а вот это мне уже не нравится…

Я, конечно, подозревал, что Лис тащит меня куда-то в свое логово, но, когда я увидел это заведение, у меня как-то не складывалось с тем, каким должен был быть клуб любителей Сатаны и БДСМ. Потому и сразу отмел эту догадку, но как оказывается — зря. Видимо, кто-то там наверху ну просто виртуозно и жестко надо мной стебется. Но мои внутренние распри остались для всех тайной, так как хмырь уже включил режим обаятельного засранца и ответил на такие жаркие заверения.

— Это ненадолго. Я только машину из центра пригоню на парковку, и вернусь. Просто смотрите, чтобы он не сбежал. А то он все еще не бросает своих попыток, — в ответ на это все засмеялись, и мне стало резко не по себе. Я конечно понимал, что глупо считать еле знакомых людей друзьями, но обида кольнула реально и сильно. Я обреченно присел на диванчик, давая себе обет сродни монахам в Тибете, и хотел уже просидеть с кислой мордой весь вечер, но Лис, уходя, добавил то, что пощекотало мне нервы. — И алкоголя ему не давайте. Вообще и ни под каким предлогом.

На этих словах он ушел, и я перевел взгляд на сцену, которая пустовала, сидящий там за компом парень крутил известные песни, как заправский диджей. Мне еще минуту разрешили молчать, обсуждая хмырину как какого-то рок-актера. Оленька даже стала спорить, что ей кровь из носа нужен его автограф. Но вскоре на меня обратили свое внимание.

— Слуша-ай, а откуда ты его знаешь? — ко мне обратилась та самая зеленоволосая, и я поневоле скривился. Не называть же ее все время «эй, ты, зеленоволосая!»

— Если напомнишь, как тебя зовут, то с удовольствием скажу.

— Зови меня Ника, — она поспешно махнула ладонью и посмотрела на меня. — Так как? Колись.

— Андрей Васильевич на практике в нашей школе, — скучающе я все-таки открыл им эту тайну-не тайну, и сразу же отметил, что все как один смотрели на меня в явном шоке.

— Ты знаешь его настоящее имя?!

Оу, да моей ухмылке теперь позавидовал бы любой киношный злодей!

Я начал сдавать им хмыря со всеми потрохами. Кто он, кто его батя, где он учится, где живет. Даже не поленился дать им его адрес и номер телефона, сказать на котором этаже находится его квартира и описать, как она выглядит. Чтобы в случае, если им захочется ему нанести визит, они не заблудились, конечно! Правда, при описании квартирки мое ехидство немного пошло на убыль, так как жилье Лиса было действительно шикарным, а котейка — тоже отличным. Потом последовали вопросы, уточняющие парочку моментов, и последний, который меня немного вывел из привычной уже колеи рассказчика.

— А чего ты так от него спешишь смотаться? — Вадим изогнул ту бровь, на которой был пирсинг. — Я не учитываю девушек, так как с ними и без того все ясно, но даже я бы не отказался, если бы Лис мне устроил жизнь в шоколаде.

— А как же это ваше озабоченное «Господин Лис»? — я немного съязвил, так как не хотелось мне им признаваться в своих косяках. На меня посмотрели пополам удивленно и расстроенно.

— Почему озабоченное? Он старше нас и владелец этого клуба, элементарное уважение, — это уже сказала Ника, и я немного недоуменно на них уставился.

— То есть, вы не из его кружка любителей БДСМ?

— Нет… — на меня все как один посмотрели удивленно и с некоей опаской, — он просто создал здесь клуб для людей ЛГБТ, а мы как раз такие.

— Я например лесби, — с вызовом на меня посмотрела Ника, а Вадик важно кивнул.

— А мы с Олей би. Так что мы часто любим здесь расслабиться. Тут-то нет опасности быть избитым или оклеветанным за свою ориентацию, — стало немного неловко, и я невольно почесал затылок, понимая, что, по сути, не зная нифига, обозвал этих ребят. Но увильнуть от вопроса мне не дали, и Ника с прежним вызовом в глазах его повторила.

— Понимаете… Просто я знатно накосячил при знакомстве с ним. Сначала по пьяни спер его номера автомобиля, — я загнул указательный палец, вспоминая дальнейший пиздец. — Потом устроил ему очень радушное приветствие в классе в виде подпиленной ножки стула, падающей доски и разлитой им, по моей милости, воды для мытья тряпки для доски, — ребята немного удивились, но принялись слушать дальше. — Пришлось сбегать из класса с маскировкой на морде. Такой полезной, грязевой, из горшка с цветами. Потом тот же день я заехал ему мороженкой в рожу. А потом случайно встретил его и упал головой на камушек, и ему пришлось везти меня домой с рассеченным лбом, — откинув челку, я продемонстрировал им мое боевое ранение. — После этого он вполне-таки без задних мыслей повез меня в бар, но я психанул во время разговора и опять испачкал его едой. И при этом записал наш разговор, а все, что было не в его пользу, — вырезал и продемонстрировал следующим днем нашему директору. Который, впрочем, оказался его папочкой. Я был таким поворотом событий недоволен, как и он, и мы немного пообижались друг на друга, но потом он придумал мне месть в виде олимпиады по истории. Я предложил ему спор в виде салочек и сделал вид, что во время побега решаю покончить с собой. Это его похоже вывело из себя окончательно, и на следующий день он, как победивший, похитил меня, получив разрешение моих родаков. И вот привез сюда… — я на минутку задумался о том, стоит ли рассказывать абсолютно все, и решил, что терять уже, по сути, нечего. — И еще грозился, что перепишет меня в геев. Вот так вот.

Чего уж не ожидал, так это того, что после моего рассказа мои слушатели молча начнут бить браво. Это во время того, как я рассказывал, они хихикали, а Ника с Вадимом спорили, кто это будет описывать в каком-то «фанфике». Это только потом мне объяснили, что аплодисментами они встретили тот факт, что меня пытаются заманить под свод ЛГБТ, а в этот же момент я просто пялил на них с удивлением. Спросить сразу у меня не получилось. К нашему столику присоединились две мужские тушки — Лис и его дружбан. Я коротко поздоровался с Сергеем, а мои недавние слушатели стали его заваливать вопросами, словно сомневались в правильности моих слов. Меня задело немножко их недоверие и то, что меня так быстро сдали с потрохами, но к моему величайшему удивлению, хмырина ничего на это не сделал мне. Просто посмотрел на меня снисходительно, как на ребенка, который сам испортил свою игрушку. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как обиженно отвернуться от его взгляда, но мне даже не дали пообижаться! Сергей тут же меня куда-то утащил.

— Пошли со мной, я закажу выпивку.

— Мне Лис запретил, — я старался отвечать скупо и вообще быть самым большим занудой, но меня не слушали явно.

— А он разве видит? — меня уже подвели к бару, и Серж что-то сказал бармену. Тот тут же взялся за приготовление. — Андрей иногда зануда та еще, но для тебя хочет лучшего.

— Я не понял, вы типа сговорились и применяете метод злого и хорошего копа? — скептицизм и ирония были слишком явными, но, в моем скромном мнении, абсолютно не были лишены правдоподобности. Хер знает, что им может забрести в головы? Вон мы с Юркой иногда такое чудим, что город весь трясется.

— Нет, он сейчас просто типа занят поклонниками, а на лесть он падок пиздец как. И к тому же, я сегодня хочу выпить, сессию только недавно сдал, но не скатился еще до того, чтобы пить один, как алкоголик. Но если тебе так принципиально… — он пододвинул стакан с Джек Дэниэлсом, и я вспомнил этот отличительный и охуенный вкус. У меня просто потекли слюнки, — то я могу всегда вместо этого заказать тебе мохито. Безалкогольное, естественно.

Я, конечно, не имею ничего против мохито, но я не тупой, чтобы отказываться от халявного Джека! Мы только опрокинули первый бокал за удачную сдачу сессии Сергея, как к нам подошел хмырь, сканируя нас взглядом. Весьма довольным взглядом. Я же старался не спалиться, ведя себя как паинька, но потом вспомнил, что как раз это и может быть подозрительно, потому и показал Андрею фак. Вопреки логики обычного человека, он после этого жеста расслабился, и к моей большой удаче — не обратил внимания на стаканы.

— Серж. Ты же в курсе, как я тебе доверяю? — серьезное выражение лица хмыря и подозрительно сузившиеся глаза моего сегодняшнего, надеюсь, собутыльника, со стороны, должно быть, смотрелось комично.

— Ну допустим. А что?

— Звонил Максим. У него какие-то космические проблемы, и его хотят взять в ментовку. Я ему там нужен позарез, — после этих слов серьезность хмыря сменилась на легкое недовольство, а Сережа посмотрел на него как баран на новые ворота.

— Хочешь сказать, что будешь сейчас переться в областной центр?

— Ага. Дело похоже серьезное. Я это к чему говорю… — Лис положил на мое плечо руку и немного сжал. Честно? Я почувствовал какой-то первобытный страх от этого жеста и от этой интонации. Но он продолжил. — Присмотри за Витом, ладно?

— Да без проблем, — Сережа отнесся к этой просьбе довольно расслабленно, как мне показалось — даже нарочно расслабленно. — Мы потом с Дюшей отвезем его к тебе. Еще какие-то указания?

— Только чтобы моя прелесть не скучала — Ехидный голос хмыря усилил мой страх. Но жопа сжалась от страха только тогда, когда я почувствовал у себя в волосах на затылке ладонь. Одно движение, и я смотрю, запрокинув голову, на свой личный кошмар. А волосики-то сжал он больно! Уже хотел было возмущаться и вырываться, как он меня снова поцеловал. Дважды за день. Причем поцелуй этот был намного агрессивнее, чем тот, возле машины. Я уже хотел укусить за его беспардонный язык, но от меня отстранились. Я посмотрел на него с желанием убивать, потому что такое насильническое поведение меня довольно злило, но сволочь быстро устранился, и мне не осталось ничего, кроме как сплюнуть в его сторону. Голова тяжелым обухом упала в мои ладони, а кожа отметила прикосновение холодного стекла. Бокал Джека, заботливо заказанного Сергеем, пропал мгновенно, и злость стала бороться с теплым расслабоном в желудке, вызванным выпивкой.

— Не боишься, что Лис будет злиться на тебя? —вопрос вырвался сам по себе, а я лишь указал на уже пустующий бокал. Стало немного стыдно, что я хорошее пойло хлебнул, как десантник водку, но что сделано, то сделано.

— Ну, как ты слышал уже, в указаниях не было ни слова насчет «выпивать». А уж со мной не заскучаешь. Бармен, нам пять порций! — я изогнул бровь, думая для кого остальные три порции, но вопрос отпал сам собой, когда меня потащили к диванчику с недавними знакомыми. — Сегодня мы оторвемся по полной!

Энтузиазм Сережи меня воодушевил, и я заправски улыбнулся ребятам, к которым подходил с двумя порциями Джека. Ну, город, держись за подштанники! Бортик всколыхнет землю, аки землетрясение! Нас встретили довольно радушно, а завидев у нас пойло, несколько удивились, но так же стали развлекать трескотней и шутками, понятными только им, как близким друзьям. Мы все дружно выпили заказанные порции, разделив на три тоста, но потом Вадим и Оля пошли заказать себе другие напитки, а Ника отважно продолжала с нами глушить вискач. Сначала мы решили не мелочиться и просто взяли в баре целую бутылку, за которую щедро заплатил Серый.

Когда у нас отметка жидкости в бутылке достигла половины, маэстро-диджей, видимо, решив расшевелить нас и еще одну компанию, сидящую на самом далеком от стены диванчике, объявил, что настало время караоке-перерыва, и что принимаются любые предложения. Оля и Ника коротко взглянули на себя и побежали к сцене, что-то обсуждая с диджеем. После вернулись, и под локти схватили офигевшего Сережу.

Слава яйцам, что не меня! Я-то пою как кастрированный кот. Жалобно и без смысла. Ну или когда достаточно накинусь.

Минутку они еще что-то перетерли на сцене, по залу полилась знакомая мелодия… И я чуть не проломил фейспалмом лоб. Моисеев. Стрелки. Sexual Revolution. Хорошо, хоть не Голубая Луна. Но, справедливости ради, нужно было признаться, пели они совсем неплохо. Девушки почти не сверялись с текстом, очевидно хорошо зная его. Серега же сначала стоял как истукан, но после того, как ему пришлось петь, раскрепостился, что ли. Двигался под стать девушкам, и не раз подпевал им, но не в микрофон. А уже перед вторым припевом и вовсе вел себя довольно артистично. Компания сзади нас довольно гудела и одобрительно свистел. В начале я пытался не показывать, что их знаю, но к концу уже тоже подпевал. Ну заразительная мелодия, не моя вина! А вот финальные аплодисменты ребята заслужили. Я бы к примеру, вряд ли бы отважился выйти на сцену. Хотя был соблазн, меня ведь здесь не знает никто.

И вот ребята вернулись, и такой блестящий талант пришлось срочно подкрепить парочкой поднесенных бокалов.

Но, увы, после той самой парочки, моя самовыдержка, трезвость и самоконтроль, с табличкой «Едем на гастроли», улыбаясь, помахали мне ручкой.


	8. Chapter 8

*Полтора часа спустя*

\- БЕЛЫЕ РОЗЫ, БЕЛЫЫЕ РООЗЫ. - Я шел по улице, на обочине которой росли ромашки. Ну и что, что не розы? Цветы? Цветы. Белые? Белые. Вот и все. Я провел по ним, как мне казалось, с лаской, и если бы не рука Серого - уже бы валялся возле этой красоты. От рывка его, меня - не меня, на себя, я вырвал несколько цветочков с корнем и услышал как мне тихо подпевают, словно не уверены в словах.

\- Беззащитны шипы... - Он посмотрел на ромашки в моей ладони, и неуверенно на меня. 

\- ЧТО С НИМИ СДЕЛАЛ СНЕГ И МОРОЗЫ, ЛЕД ВИТРИН ГОЛУБЫХ? - Продолжение вырвалось само в том же диапазоне вопля, что и раньше, но я смог остановиться, чтобы не спеть всю. - Держи, Сьрежа. Эт я ухаживаю. - Я вскинул палец, словно сказал глубокую мысль, и мой товарищ ожидаемо офигел. - Как Лис, да. Хотя нет, он, падла, даже цветочков не подарит. - Я наигранно всхлипнул, а Сережа тут же принялся меня успокаивать хлопками по плече. Правда, покачивался он в противоположную от меня сторону, и получалось у него так себя.

\- Все у вас будет, мой гей-радар уже видит это. - На его слова я покивал головой и пошел дальше, строго держа ромашки перед собой как букет. Если таковыми можно считать два цветка.

\- Ой, Серый, гля. - Я показал пальцем на цветочки. - Два на смерть. Давай пойдем на кладбище, у мня там знакома, подарю, гляди - умирет.

\- А зачем ей еще умирать, раз там все мертвы?

\- А она любила дважды в одну реку входить. - Я заржал, как тот конь и положил цветочки в карман чтобы не потерять. Они миленько выглядывали и я смотря на это состроил умилительную рожицу.

\- Ну окей, пойдем на кладбище.

Мы шли, даже не сменив направления. Для уточнения - мы шли по тихой дороге далеко от центра и представляли собой колоритную парочку: беловолосый парень с радужным флагом, накинутым на плечи на манер плаща и возле него прекрасный я, с ромашечками в одном кармане и бутылкой водки в другой. Но вскоре мне надоело идти послушно и я обнял столб на манер шеста и попытался на нем покрутиться. Над моей "выходкой" хихикнули и это меня воодушевило. 

Надо же новому другу показать как шляхта гуляет!

Забрал у Серого флаг, грязью что была под рукой написал "тут был Бортик" и стал искать палку. Найдя оную, надел на нее флаг и как угорелый побежал к столбу, с веткой в зубах. Уж адреналин это был, или пьяное "море по колено" но на столб я забрался-таки. С важным видом закрепил флаг, уверяя себя шепотом, что он не упадет, и для надежности воткнул туда ромашки. Значит на кладбище не пойдем. Решил сказать Сержу.

\- Сеееерый, - мой голос почему стал тонким и испуганым. Наверное просто я осознал на какой высоте нахожусь. - А мы на кладбище не пойдем. Я цветочки сюда засунул.

\- Да херня. - Мой нынешний дружбан махнул рукой и оскалился. Хотя наверное это улыбка должна была быть. - Слезай.

Ну раз просят так почему бы и нет? 

Я стал спускаться осторожно, но на манер пожарника, и медленно, чтобы не повредить стратегически важные места скопленные в промежности. Завидев это, Сережа свистнул, изумлен от моего умения. Ха! Парень, мне и не такое приходилось делать! Я благородно закивал головой. А когда был жопой уже метр над землей - Сережа начал бить браво. А я что, левый что ли? Тоже стал себе бить браво. Только не учел, что пускаю руками самую важную в тот момент трубу в моей жизни. 

\- ТВОЮ ДУШУ ЗА НОГУ! - Я довольно громко проорал, когда плюхнулся на землю, больно отбив попу. Дружок тут же ко мне подбежал, стал показывать пальцы, но так как им шатало - меня от этих жестикуляций только затошнило. И этот человек будет когда-то лечить людей? Не дай Бог ему так выпивать. Но ладно, после опасной отметки, которую я перешел, я сам стал его активно подбивать на алкоголь. А это дело я умею. Так же как и стягивать на себя проблемы.

\- Бортик, вставай, осторожненько, вот так. Как, Виталя? - Он посмотрел на меня замутненными глазками, но немного самоконтроля я в них видел. Воу, значит это либо не его предел, либо у него во время подобных происшествий алкоголь довольно быстро выветривается. Я даже моргнул глазами в изумлении. - Идем?

\- Да пошли, попа только немного болит, и все. - Я отмахнулся, но вместо идти, стал смотреть на дело рук своих. - Ай да я! Ай же молодец!

\- Эх, да, охуенный вид. - Сережка поддакнул. Но тряхнул потом головой и указал на поворот. - Вот, там еще чуть-чуть пройти, потом на парковке будет ждать нас Боря мой.

\- И нас накормят? - Я сложил руки в умоляющем жесте, смотря в такие невинные глазени друга. Ну а что, в кишках бактерии уже и Марсельезу, и Калинку-Малинку пели, им тоже одиноко.

\- И накормят и покормят. - Кивнул Серый, и жизнь стала радужнее. Я вприпрыжку побежал в указанном направлении, чуть не навернувшись на камушке. 

А что, я такой. Ветер в голове - пожар в жопе. 

***

Утро, как обычно, встретило меня легким сушняком и недоумением насчет моего нахождения в пространстве. Быстрая обработка памяти под запросом "прошедшие сутки" выдала мне много результатов. Но как я пил в баре, как возвращался домой - не помнил. А сейчас, я довольно галантно валялся трупиком на поле-кровати. Ну, головой и лопатками на краешке кровати, а задницей - на полу. Сначала даже была мысля что я был такой никакущий что не дошел, но под попой чувствовалась подушка, одеяло и пододеяльник. Значит, скатился. Причем, похоже во всех смыслах, потому что был в чем мать родила. Болтики в мозгу тут же выстроились во что-то какой-то фаллосоподобной формы. 

Я быстренько замотался в одеяло, и уже хотел с праведным гневом вылететь из комнаты, но перед самой дверью резко тормознул, чуть ли не запутавшись в одеяле, и не пробив в дверях дырку головой. А как только остановился - услышал два голоса. Лиса и Сержа. Блин, а ему-то Андрей сейчас мозги полощет не по-детски. Он же типа его подвел. Или это он типа меня вечно злит, а в самом деле ему похер? Сейчас и узнаем. Я сел на полу, приоткрывая дверь, оставляя щелочку, и подставив ухо стал слушать. Сначала было слышно только что-то по типу работающего телевизора, что не удавалось разобрать вообще, но потом я услышал голоса.

\- Серега, я все еще не понимаю как ты, будущий врач, позволил ему вот так вот ужраться. Ты же будущий врач, ты знаешь как это вредно. - Голос Лиса был таким холодным и равнодушным что мне стало ну очень не по себе. А что, если я ему тут нужен вовсе не для секса или отношений, а например, как донор органов? Я помотал головой, словно наваждение хотел стряхнуть, как мой взгляд зацепился за джинсы. Я быстро достал телефон и стал тут же описывать Юле ситуацию. Засиделся я, надо валить, даже если дома не рады и придется бомжевать. Я готов даже повторять класс в другой школе, лишь бы сьебаться отсюда. 

\- Да пойми ты, нужно было втереться ему в доверие... - Начал этот белобрысый пидрила, но резко замолчал. Я же стал еще яростнее писать от злости. Хотелось устроить им там истерику с летящей мебелью, но хотелось услышать все мерзкости.

\- Да ты ему, Серега, втерся в доверие еще в баре, раз он согласился петь с тобой "Голубую Луну". - А вот на этом месте я застыл, вспоминая, и потом как можно тише настрелял себе по лбу, охеревая от своей тупости. 

\- Зато что он потом сделал! Он почти признался, что ему грустно что ты ему цветов не даришь. - Похоже, Сережа хотел засмеяться, но замаскировал это под покашливание. - Андрей, дубина ты такая. Не будь с ним такой педантично-правильным. Позволь ему расслабится в твоем обществе, покажи что тебе можно доверять. Что я тебя как маленького учу! - Кто-то всплеснул руками, и я додумал что это Сережа. - Ты же педагог. А как пришло что к чему, и как сам втюрился - сразу растерялся. 

Я с трудом сдержал себя от смешка. Неужели это действительно правда, или меня засекли и теперь сценку для одного зрителя разыгрывают? Если второе правда - то они очень хорошие актеры. Мне тут же пришел смс от Юльки, что они уже пошли на маршрутку и в скором времени будут. Почувствовав поддержку мне будто камушек с сердца упал. В зале было очень тихо, и я уже собирался открыть себя и явить компании двух друзей, как тишину прорезал еще один голос, незнакомый мне, низкий и довольно приятный.

\- А я давно тебе говорил, позволить мальчишке прогрешиться, самому тряхнуть стариной, а потом уединиться. Но куда уж Господину до меня снизойти... - Охереть, у него там еще и личный слуга? Интересно, по кровати или по дому? И когда он собирался мне сообщить такую простую новость, что у него есть кто-то еще?

\- Да ты вообще молчи, Верделет. Тебя-то кто спрашивал? - Голос Андрея стал очень недовольным, даже с немного рычаще-рокотящими нотками. Я бы при таком его тоне, обращенном ко мне, если честно, обосрался бы. А тут чувак выразительно и громко хмыкнул, явно возмущаясь. Да у него стальные яйца!

\- Он в общем-то прав, Андрей. - В спор неожиданно вмешался еще и Серж. Похоже, Лис там вообще не в авторитете. - Еще успеешь ты своего мелкого помучить да дрессировать. А теперь дай ему ему немного свободы и покажи себя с хорошей стороны. 

\- И не будь таким занудным. - Добавил их третий товарищ, и я решил что выслушивать дальше советы насчет того, как правильно меня закадрить, точно не буду. В конце-концов, возможно совесть я и потерял давно, но гордость осталась! Я как царь продефилировал из комнаты, желая их с высоты смерить презрительным взглядом, но наверняка это выглядело как охуевшая сова, кутающаяся в одеяло под бороду. А все дело в третьем парне.

Загорелый, большущий, с грудой мыщц переливающейся под кожей. Его любая растительность на теле была зеленого цвета, хотя кроме головы, бровей и ресниц я не увидел ни волоска, что уже было странно. Бреется так тщательно, что ли? Волосы, а точнее - дреды, собраны в высокий хвост, смотрелись отлично, так как они были довольно тонкими. Но самое странное было то, что он был, еб его мать, голый. И прикрывал свой пах подушечкой. А глаза у него и вовсе были завораживающего рыжевато-золотого цвета. Я спустился с лестницы, завязывая на левом плече одеяло чтобы оно не упало от моих жестикуляций, и просто встал напротив этой превосходной тройки, лопоча ртом как рыба на воздухе и бездумно показывал руками на визитера. 

Потому что блять, что это за призрак рукоблудия?!

\- Что здесь вообще происходит? - Я явно негодуя уставился на эту компанию, мой взгляд так и выражал "сейчас будет махач". Голый этот мужик поднял руки, словно перед ментом, но при том с такой издевающейся улыбкой, что мне сразу захотелось ему заехать в эту улыбочку своим коронный левым. А вот стоило ему убавить ухмылку, сузив глаза, как я завис. Какого черта он так стелиться передо мной? Даже опешил и отошел на безопасное расстояние, все еще сверля всех, не только новенького, своим царским недовольным взглядом.

\- А ничего, мы тут так просто разговариваем. - Серега первый отреагировал, невинно смотря на меня и шаркая ножкой.

\- Ага, и именно поэтому этот гибрид огурца и Тарзана сидит тут с подушечкой и шкирется ко мне? - Я скрестил руки на груди, посматривая на них, но на засранце-Лисе мой взгляд задерживался дольше всех. Я понимал что нужно придумать что-то, чтобы слинять. Меня же ребятки ждут.

\- Да ничего страшного не происходит. - Недовольно буркнул Лис, и я уставился на него в упор.

\- Ты бы мне водички попить лучше принес, я же похмельный. - Андрей скрежетнул зубами, но на кухню поплелся довольно послушно. - Или если есть, то пивка мне захвати. - В ответ донеслось что-то приглушенное, напоминающее "выебу, идиот". Я не обратил внимания, тяжело вздохнув, и наклонился к Сергею.

\- Вот видишь, Сережа. А ты говорил, ухаживать будет. А тортика, цветов как не было, так и не намечается. - Еще один вздох, и я будто кожей почувствовал, как меня внимательно слушают. - А букетно-конфетный период где? Привез к себе домой как варвар... А мне так сладенького хочется! - Я опустил головушку, и чуть всхлипнул, и это, черт-побери, возымело эффект! Меня погладили по головушке и направились за Лисом. С хитрой мордой хмыкнул, а мужик возле меня захихикал. Хотелось удивленно на него посмотреть, но вместо этого послал уничтожающий взгляд.

\- А ты, мужик, не смейся. Я тебя еще там сверху сфоткал и если ты меня сдашь - твои голые фоточки будут на каждом столбе в этом городе. - Для пущей убедительности я погрозил пальцем, ну а вдруг, подействует? Качественных фоток-то никаких на мой бабушкофон не сделал бы даже при огромной нужде или желании, а еще учитывая что из высоты и с укрытия, так вообще. Мне снисходительно улыбнулись, что было довольно неожиданно для меня. 

\- Не скажу. Если будут насчет тебя спрашивать - ты под душом. Беги ты, пока они не схватились тебя и дальше цапаются. 

Во, а мужик дело говорит! Сразу заметно, союзник. 

Сумки не брал, надолго я же не смогу сбежать, но нужно показать характер и доказать что меня хер в башенке закроешь. Ишь какой, Змей Горыныч. Спускался я на носочках, не дело же так палиться. Тарзан-огурец отдал мне честь, потягивая что-то из бокала. Я тихо подбежал, вырвал, глотнул щедро и почувствовал как слезы сами набежали на глаза. Это что, желудочный сок дракона во время изжоги? Я постарался не кашлять, и кивнув, побежал на выход, замечая как все хуже получается у меня сдержать слезы. 

И только в лифте я почувствовал такое приятное и сладкое послевкусие. Если мы еще встретимся, нужно будет у него этой бодяры попросить. Определенно. 

***

\- Что, прямо голый сидел? - Юрка смотрел на меня так, будто я только что, прямо перед ним родил и ребенок сейчас качается на пуповине как на качелях между моих ног. Юля была удивлена не меньше, но по другому поводу, все еще бормоча себе под нос "какая логика в зеленых бровях и ресницах?". Мы с ребятками встретились в парке и я их "успокоил" новостью, что на меня кое-кто запал, так что в опасности только моя  ~~ жопа ~~ честь натурала. Зато хоть не похоронят. Друзья меня зато "порадовали" конспектами и новостями из школы, и я понял, что если в срочном порядке все не подтяну, то повтор класса будет скорее закономерностью, чем неожиданностью. Мы обсудили все что со мной происходило от начала и до конца, и теперь я смирно сидел и ждал вердикта друзяшек.

\- Я считаю что все не так плохо. - Юля с неуверенным лицом заключила подобное, хоть я ожидал подобного скорее от Пеликана. - Если я правильно толкую его действия, судя по твоим рассказам, то он тебя не тронет пока не получит согласия. Ну а если попытается, то ты не маленький мальчик, куда бить знаешь?

\- По яйцам! - счастливо воскликнул Юрка, а Юлька снисходительно улыбнулась.

\- Харе воровать мои фразочки, милейший. Иначе сам туда получишь. А ты, Бортик, целься в морду. Морду бить, понял?

\- Так точно, командир. - Я хихикнул как та гиена, а Юля только глаза закатила. Естественно, с нами же так всегда! После этой бодяры я чувствовал себя слегка хмельным, а поправлять похмелье не хотелось, у меня обычно это заканчивается конкурсом "кого сильнее вырвет", притом, даже если соперников нету. Вот мы и цивилизовано сидели в парке возле какого-то университета и обсуждали прохожих не хуже бабок на лавочках. После мороженок сбегали за копченой рыбой и продолжали это дело.

Как это бывает всегда когда есть в компании я - с криком "Адекват не наш формат!" - я побежал вглубь парка. Но не найдя ничего интересного добрел вместе с догнавшими меня дружбанами к детской площадке. Под предлогом "дай покататься" мы отжали у каких-то детей два самокаты и велик. И ожидаемо, стали кататься наперегонки, насколько это позволяли средства передвижения явно не рассчитанные на таких бугаев как мы. Мы с Пеликаном уделали Юльку, но потом получили за это сполна. Вернули велики и самокаты малышне и поперлись прогуляться по городу. Юля застыла возле ювелирного. Она не просила таким образом подарок, а просто любила смотреть как все там сверкает. Иногда мы включались в дискуссию, но быстро выбывали, так как у моей подруги были слишком обширные знания, не чета нашим. 

Вот вроде гуляли, никому не мешали, но впору спохватились что скоро начнет темнеть и придется пешком в наш город возвращаться. Мы быстренько вскочили в автобус и с чувством победы покатились домой. Я, лично, был очень доволен собой и тем фактом, что этот хмырь меня не поймал. Так ему!

Бортик никогда не позволит поймать себя живым!

Но какое нас ждало фаталити, когда мы вышли из маршрутки! Лис нас обхитрил. Он понял, видимо, что в большом городе нас не поймать. И решил ловить в нашей глуши. Прямо на остановке. Я хотел обратно запрыгнуть в маршрутку, но меня схватили за шкирку и оттащили от моей последней надежды. По крайней мере, я постарался чтобы это читалось на моей моське. До машины же целых десять метров, успею в каком-то моменте выкрутится из рук, это точно. Андрей, а это он меня оттащил за шкирку, посмотрел на меня убийственно и подозвал кого-то жестом. Один из них - Серега, а второй, как подсказывал мне таракан, пивший вчера меньше всего, его партнер - Боря.

Отряд "труселя в горошек" - в бой!

\- РЕБЯТА, НАШИХ БЬЮТ! - Это был наш широко известный шифр. Если у всех нормальных это значило "присоединяемся к пизделке", то у нас - "делаем ноги". Увы, это могло сработать только однажды, при исключении что противники не идиоты. Но мне главное было что сейчас сработало. И ведь получилось! На нас посмотрели как на придурков, и мы пользуясь шоком быстренько побежали. Но надолго нам удалось оторваться, они же на машине были. Юлька нас погнала поджопником в кусты, и мы побежали через дворы, лишь бы оторваться. Через дворы за нами тоже велась погоня, но мы свернули на вход в школу и спрятались в кустах. Нашу хитрость не разобрали, и поехали к въезду на территорию школы, а мы в то время тихонечко ломанулись в высокие заросли травы разделяющие городскую площадь и школу. Там-то мы легли переводить дыхание.

\- А я себе братскую могилу немного по-другому представлял... - Из последних сил просипел я, а Юлечка тут как тут вскинулась на это.

\- Хочешь сказать, что мы тебе не братаны? - Слышать это из уст возмущенной барышни, это я вам скажу, то еще испытание. Ведь если засмеешься, тебя тут же уроют или мозг ложечкой съедят, а если не рассмеяться - можно сдохнуть от удушья. Но когда хихикнул Юрка, я не сдержался и тоже заржал. Потом с нами и Юлька, хоть было в этом что-то истеричное. 

\- Парни, а вы в курсе, что они сейчас поедут по домам нас искать? А кто живет ближе всех от этого пункта? 

У-у-у. Лицо Пеликана бесценно. Такая паника не может быть наигранной.

\- БОРТЯ, ДА МНЕ ПИЗДЕЦ! Я УЖ ЛУЧШЕ К ХМЫРЮ, ВОЗЬМИ МЕНЯ С СОБОЙ, ТОЛЬКО ПУСТЬ МЕНЯ МАМА НЕ НАЙДЕТ!

\- Отставить истерику! - Юлька крикнула на своего любимого и залепила ему успокоительную пощечину. - Никто вас не убьет. Твоей маме вроде как Лис понравился, раз она нас не укокошила когда мы Витка привезли истекающего кровью. Но идем мы ко мне. Моя мама уехала, так что остается только папа, а он согласится. - Мы синхронно кивнули, Роман Викторович был действительно добрым человеком, и доверял Юле больше чем самому себе. Потому он не боялся что присутствие двух парней в их доме как-то скажется на девственности его дочери.

\- Это хорошо. Но нам нужно пару моментов продумать. - Я стал серьезным, а друзяшки мне кивнули. - Жрачка?

\- У нас дома есть. - Юлечка доложила с блуждающей улыбкой на губах. - Даже вкусняшки есть.

\- Окей. Сигареты? - Мои друзяшки посмотрели на меня недоуменно, так как у меня всегда была одна пачка про запас. - Не смотрите так на меня. Этот изувер меня даже в магазин не отпускал. - Товарищи понятливо кивнули а Пеликан утешил меня, что за его счет. Видимо успел заметить как я за маршрутку расплачиваюсь последними деньгами.

\- Ну и самое главное, - я загнул третий палец, - что будем делать, пока находимся "в бегах"? 

\- Ну, я думаю это очевидно... - Юля посмотрела на меня та-а-ак нежно, что я на минутку испугался что она - засланный козачек этого хрена-с-лысой-горы. Но она резко сделала серьезное выражение лица. - Учиться будем, бестолочи.

***

Впрочем, до дома Юли мы так и не дошли. Зашли в магазин, вышли - а там знакомая тачка. У меня была идея бежать куда глядят глаза, у Юрки было то же желание, но Юлька стояла и шикала на нас со словами "хватит бегать как зайцы". Видимо, не желая нас травмировать к нам подошел Боря. Но нам его вид как-то не доставил спокойствия. Груда мышц, лысый череп, и улыбка словно у педофила-убийцы. Но глаза добрые. Но разве есть возможность рассмотреть глаза, когда тебе хочется бежать когда этот индивид появляется в радиусе пяти метров? Но Юлек упрямо не давала нам сбежать, чуть ли за ручки не держа как воспитательница в детском саду. 

Женщина, ты же нас загубишь!

Вслух я ничего не сказал и морду сделал такую, словно в уме пытаюсь вычислить какой-то кубический корень. Боря подошел с улыбкой, и застыл на расстоянии, которое, видимо, счел за безопасное в нашем понимании. Словно пытался нас не спугнуть. Хмырина же стоял возле двери водителя, а Серж - у пассажирской. Вот не воодушевил меня этот пейзаж, вот нисколечки! А Юлька не сводила глаз с Бориса, словно пытаясь в нем дырку выжечь. На его месте я бы уже отступил, но он упорно смотрел на нас. М-да, сила есть - ума не надо. Боря поднял лапищи свои вверх, словно перед ментами и наконец-то заговорил.

\- Ребята, не нужно бежать. Мы вам ничего не сделаем, мы всего-лишь хотим вернуть Виталика Андрею. Ему нужно к олимпиаде готовится. - Когда громила увидел что это на нас не произвело никакого эффекта то видимо решил бросить козырную карту на стол. - Да родители Виталика будут волноваться, как узнают.

\- О, серьезно? - В моем голосе было столько иронии что хоть выжимай в стакан. - А я уж грешным делом подумал что Дюшенька уже наябедничал. - Для закрепления эффекта я еще и рожу скорчил соответствующую моему тону. Лысый хотел что-то в ответ сказать, но Юле бомбануло что-то от его слов, и она посмотрела на громадину.

\- Ты своего мнения не имеешь?! - Она это произнесла так громко что мы с Пеликаном синхронно присели словно уворачиваясь от удара. М-да, от такой сцены посторонние подумают что именно Юлек держит нас силой. Рефлексы, чтоб их! Но наша красавица и боевая богиня не заметила это, слишком увлеченная доказыванием своей правды. Что-ж, это процесс из разряда прошло-два-дня. - Думаешь он от этого твоего  _друга_ убегает от сладкой жизни?!

\- Да из вредности он бегает... - Не очень уверенно ответил громила, чуть сжавшись от Юлиного тона, и я понял что этим ее терпению пришел каюк.

\- Ах ты ж падла... - У-у-у, знакомый скрежет зубами. - Ну, лови! - Мужчина с облегчением посмотрел на девушку, наверно думая что меня назвали падлой и сейчас передадут под белы ручки. - Правый мой коронный! - удар, и Боря, не ожидавший, пошатнулся от кулака в челюсть. Вау, дойстойный противник, половина гопников из ста обычно уже валялись в кустах. - Левый - похоронный! - И этого он тоже не ожидал. Так же, как и другое пятьдесят процент гопников. Потому что левый - это удар ногой прямо по орехам! Громила сразу ушел в нокаут со стоном, к нему кинулся Серж, а мы что? А мы ноги в руки и вдаль, за горизонт!

Правда когда мы отбежали от магаза и к дому Юли была прямая дорога, как думаете, что произошло? Нам дорогу пресек хмыремобиль. Мы резко тормознули, как будто мультяшные персы и стали как вкопанные. Лично у меня было желание побежать в противоположную сторону, но уже становилось поздно, солнце готовилось пойти на посадку. Скоро за ребятами хватятся и нас все равно найдут. Я взглянул на Юлю и Юру и в их взгляде читалось примерно то же самое. А в то время Андрей погасил мотор, и не спешил выскакивать из машины и ловить меня. Странно. Он наоборот вышел довольно спокойно, и лишь захлопнув дверь посмотрел на горизонт. А потом лениво на нас. Мы подобрались, но не было никаких опасных жестов со стороны хмыря. Он ухмыльнулся, хотя нет, не так сказал. Скорее грустно улыбнулся.

\- Сдаюсь. Вашу тройцу не взять живыми. - Мы победно посмотрели друг на друга, разве что не пять прибили. А Лис продолжил вещать. - Я пытался доказать, что я не монстр, но похоже, моим словам тут не верят. - Хмырь оперся на капот машины, глядя не отрываясь на горизонт. - Но возможно поверите поступкам.

\- И каким это? - Юра включил режим борзого мачо, смотря немного свысока на хмыря. Юля же, по своей привычке, смерила Пеликана взглядом от макушки до пяток. Я прыснул почти одновременно с ней, а Пеликом разом сдулся, но лицо постарался сдержать, резко отвернувшись в сторону заходящего солнца.

\- А таким. Можете идти куда хотите. Я прикрою Виталика перед родителями, и никто ничего не узнает. - Он пожал плечами, так же не смотря в нашу сторону. Но потом вдруг услышал мои мыслишки, и повернулся в нашу сторону. - Но можете так же поехать вместе с Виталиком, и убедиться, такой ли я монстр. Если это так, то склоняю голову, и не сунусь больше к вам. - Лис медленно отошел от капота, свободной походкой подходя к двери водителя, открыл ее, и оперся на нее, смотря на горизонт. А я понял что он не только туда смотрит, но и косит взглядом на свой город. 

Я слишком поздно спохватился. Резко доперло, что я же друзьям рассказал как у него на хате охуенно. Было ясно как дважды два, что они согласятся, халявщики. Пока была возможность достучаться до друзяшек моих распрекрасных, я повел их в сторону кустов, подальше от этого соблазнителя-манипулятора. И устроил маленький консилиум.

\- Ладно, ребята, что делаем? - Я уже и сам не знал что делать. Ведь хоть ребятки мои и ведутся на разные авантюры, то все же, я в них уверен. Они и ради авантюры готовы за мной полезть в огонь и в воду. Да если они пережили вытаскивание меня из местной канализации, то они переживут все. А канализации у нас далеки от голливудских. 

\- А что мы имеем? - Юрка задумался с крайне серьезным лицом, но теперь никто из нас не ржал над ним. Он-то хоть и растяпой бывает, и нюней, но его аналитическое мышление и умение смотреть на ситуацию абсолютно объективно было у нас в компашке неоценимо. - Есть возможность уйти к Юльке, поучиться или посмотреть что-то, но итак не долго, так как завтра в школу. А есть возможность поехать к хмырю...

\- Потрепать ему нервы в тройном размере. - Я добавил этот пункт чуть ли не потирая лапки.

\- Я поняла, куда ты клонишь. - Юля кивнула головой. - Возможно по этому поводу удастся у него выбить освобождение. Все-таки, у него батька - директор. Но Юрка! - Юлек топнула ножкой, как всегда делала, когда ей в общих чертах нравилась идея, но было что-то, что мешало как кость в горле. - То, что нас освободят от уроков, не значит, что мы можем не учиться. Мы же школы такими темпами не окончим. - Повисло тяжелое молчание. Все понимали что Юль права, но что делать с этим фантом не знал никто.

Значит, пойдем на живца.

\- Ли-и-ис! - Я слащавым голоском его позвал, глупо хлопая ресницами. - А что если мы согласимся? Как же с нашими уроками? Как с родителями ребят? - Видит Бог, я не знал что хотел этим добиться. Чтобы он перекрестился и свалил на все материки мира? Чтобы заверил что нахер это надо, и что можно подметать улицы как вариант? Или что похитит как казахскую невесту и изнас... Кхем, вот уж понесут мысли, если не контролировать.

\- С родителями я договорюсь. - Хмырь с крайне серьезным лицом посмотрел в нашу сторону, словно и не заметив моей попытки хрен-знает-чего. Пфф, больно надо. А он-то аж подобрался, показал свою готовность. - А к экзаменам подучу вас. И друзей своих припрягу. Студенты это лучшие репетиторы, мы же помним еще слишком хорошо, каково было быть на вашем месте. 

Можно нас назвать глупыми, наивными, рисковыми, но нам хватило лишь взаимного взгляда чтобы принять решение. Лис смотрел на нас, изучая словно, а потом просто открыл пассажирскую дверь поближе к себе, улыбаясь, как мне показалось, предвкушающе. А мне казалось, вот зря он так. Ну ниче, пусть держится. Нас приручить так же легко, как найти то, что нужно вот-прям-сча. То есть никак. 

Я едва сдержался от ехидного смешка, воображая себе разные развлечения.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда мы уже катились прочь из нашего залупинска, все такие крутые и отпрошенные (под тем же предлогом олимпиады, ага), у меня вдруг зазвонил телефон. Он был подписан как «ртбь». Офигеть, если я так назвал контакт, то каким чудом я смог номер правильно набрать? Я предполагал, что это наверное какая-то поклонница, которая смогла добраться до меня пьяного когда-то и решившая попытать счастье. Было плохо так девушку обламывать… Но минутку! А зачем ее обламывать? Возьму и отвечу, со всеми сахарными словечками, посмотрим на харю хмыря. Я улыбнулся сам себе, маскировки ради, чтобы Лис подумал, что я рад звонку. И быстренько снял трубу, чтобы не пришлось перезванивать.

— Алло, сахарок. Я уж думал ты меня не наберешь больше, — в машине моментально стало предельно тихо, а мои друзья, на заднем сидении, что еще секунду назад шутливо ругались, замерли как вкопанные. Было даже немного обидно, что мою игру не поддержали.

— Бортик, какой нахер «сахарок»? — из трубки полился женский голос, знакомый, но кому принадлежал… Хоть убейте, не помню. — Ты все еще с бодуна?

— Да я вам говорила, забыл он, а вы «да едем, давайте поедем», — в трубке раздался еще один женский голос, но тут мне уже прибыло больше ассоциаций. Главная из них — «не трогай — иначе током убьет». Из какой толпы могли быть такие колоритные личности? Но лицо я не терял, так же улыбаясь.

— Да-да, все именно так, малышка, — я пытался подать знак, что не очень-то могу говорить по-другому, но по ту сторону меня, видимо, не поняли.

— Малышка?! — в трубке довольно громко крикнул женский голос знакомой незнакомки, и я понадеялся только на то, что никто не услышал. А судя по тому как Андрей со скрипом зубов сжал руль, то так оно и было. Хи-хи-хи. — Да явись ты только, и я… — тут появился какой-то шум, и отозвался третий голос, от которого я чуть не округлил глаза. Голос-то мужской! — Вит, это я, Вадик. Ты нас звал в свой город, мы тебе спор проиграли и едем выручать.

Пазл помаленько стал складываться в голове, и я понял, что звонят мне мои недавние знакомые, хотя за то, что они приперлись ко мне, должны заработать почетное звание друзей. Но я понял, что кидануть их теперь будет подлянкой высшей пробы. А меня явно не воспитывали как скота последнего. Я посмотрел сначала на хмыря, что делал вид, что очень занят вождением, а потом на моих дружбанов на заднем сидении, и им-то я подмигнул, а сам немного расслабился, понимая, что клоунаде конец.

— Это просто замечательно. Я очень рад, что вы меня не киданули, хоть сам я забыл, — я скосился на хмырину и, замечая его недоумение, просто не сдержался — хохотнул вслух. — Правда напомните потом, что это за спор был, лады? — на том конце Вадик со смехом согласился, а я тут же перешел к более насущным делам. — А вы сейчас где?

— Мы на железнодорожном вокзале, — Вадик все так же отвечал мне, а я слышал как девушки на заднем фоне негодуют. Хотя, честности ради, негодовала Ника, а Оля ее успокаивала. — Ты нам вышлешь адрес, или может Господин Лис за нами сможет заехать?

— Ну… — я посмотрел на Юлю и Юру, которые даже не пытались скрыть своего офигевания. — Лучше адрес. А вы мне брякнете, как будете на месте, и я вас встречу. Заодно познакомлю со своими друзьями.

— У-у-у, там кто-то еще будет? — Владик немного замялся, что было явно слышно в его голосе, а на фоне я уже услышал: «ЧТО? МЫ СЮДА НАПРАСНО ПЕРЛИСЬ?» — от Ники. — Мы поместимся, или не впору приехали?

— Да вы что, ребятки, все будет нормас, — по ту сторону явно облегченно вздохнули. — Об этом даже не волнуйтесь.

— Тогда мы прикупим что-то на вписку. Ладно, Витя, отбой, ждем адреса, и вскоре будем.

— Супер! До скорого! — я скинул вызов и тут же стал печатать адрес. Когда я допечатал, видимо, у всех, кто был в машине, прошел шок, и я прямо кожей почувствовал взгляд трех пар глаз, направленных на меня.

— С кем ты говорил? — Юрка сразу отреагировал, наклонившись вперед, чтобы видеть меня лучше. Ну, я пошел навстречу и повернулся влево.

— А у нас сегодня будет весело. Приедут те самые ребята, о которых я вам рассказывал, — мои друзяшки улыбнулись и начали между собой шушукаться, да и хмырина оттаял, словно, немного расслабляясь. А я уж подумал, что машинка сейчас развернется, и меня отдадут родителям, но эхх. Видимо, судьба у меня такая — бухать.

— Вадик с девочками? — Лис внимательно на меня посмотрел, видимо, пытаясь понять, насколько я искренен. Как будто если я его обманываю, то он не заметит даже, пфф.

— Ну да, они самые.

— В таком случае, я вас сейчас домой отвезу, а сам за ними поеду.

— Не-не-не, об этом я даже слушать не хочу, — я пригрозил ему пальчиком, но вот в выражение своего лица я вложил все свое раздражение, выглядя угрожающе. Правда, Юлька, смотря на это, затряслась от смеха. Но я даже не обратил внимания — для Юлечки это норма была.

Ну, где-то она и права, в конце-концов, ведь она чаще нас с Пеликаном отбивала от гопоты, чем мы ее.

— Это еще почему? — похоже, он был действительно не в курсе.

— Ну, хотя бы потому, что они хоть и ребята хорошие, все равно больше на твоей стороне, чем на моей, — хмырина на это только глазки закатил, но решил послушаться. Видимо, будет следить, чтобы мы не сбежали.

  
***

Как я и ожидал, Юрка и Юля рассматривали хоромы Лиса с высшей степенью интереса. Я же с хмырем занес их сумки в комнату. Оказалось, что тот коридор с дверьми, который вел к бассейну, был полностью устроен под гостевые комнаты. Я не ошибся, считая, что у хмырины много места. Итого, комнат я этих насчитал четыре. То, что Юрка с Юлей будут в одной спать, я не сомневался, а если Влад, Оля и Ника захотят спать по отдельности, то никому не придется спать на диване или в другом неудобном месте. Отличный исход, прямо-таки.

— Я только одного не понимаю, — когда мы занесли сумки, я поймал Лиса в коридоре, смотря без издевки, но с явным непониманием. — Зачем тебе столько комнат, если живешь один?

— Ох, ты не додумался? Я подрабатываю на гостиничном бизнесе, — как-то слащаво улыбнулся он, а я только вскинул бровь. — Ладно, друзей у меня много по миру разбросанных, и я не люблю, когда приходится каждый раз по их приезду распределять места ночлега. Да и иногда сдаю комнаты, во время сезона.

Я просто пожал плечами и присоединился к друзьям, болтающим о каких-то незначительных вещах. Они комфортно основались на софе, совершенно не смущаясь и чувствуя себя как дома. Вскоре мы с ними добрались до домашнего кинотеатра, офигевая от обилия каналов у Лиса. Были даже какие-то французские и арабские каналы новостей. Но свой выбор мы остановили на мультиках, так как там как раз показывали Аватара — переключить было выше наших сил. Но довольно быстро отозвалась моя мобила, и я сайгаком ускакал встречать гостей. Было чувство, что мы вообще не расставались с ними, и я, пользуясь случаем отсутствия надзирателя, спросил о хмыре.

— Ну, мы спорили насчет того, сможешь ли ты подойти к вокзалу и затащить девушку, на которую мы укажем, в бар, предложив ей выпить с нами за погибель гомофобии во всем мире, — на словах Оли у меня глаза довольно неприлично округлились. — И черт, мы выбрали девушку, загруженную чемоданами и явно спешащую куда-то, но ты ее почти сразу уломал.

— Ага, ты еще говорил, что это благодаря твоей харизме. — Вадик с улыбкой легко толкнул меня в плечо, и я с самым гордым видом, на который был способен, сказал что-то в роде: «да-да, я такой».

— А что вы мне проспорили? — я ухмыльнулся, так как думал, что это будет что-то по типу «убить Лиса».

— А не только мы, — Ника, с которой мы при приветствии помирилась, довольно ухмыльнулась. — Серж тоже участвовал в споре, мы ему уже позвонили, так что он сюда скоро уже приедет.

— И нашим заданием было споить Лиса, — Оля немного взгрустнула, но Вадим тут же стал ее шепотом утешать.

— О, круто.

— Да, люблю сложные задачи, — Ника довольно ухмыльнулась.

— А с чего это сложные? — ну, я-то не помню, возможно, упустил какую-то важную часть договора.

— Нам Серж рассказал, что споить Андрея — нереально сложно, — улыбаясь, ответил Вадик, как раз в тот момент когда лифт остановился и стал медленно открываться.

— Что же, это будет действительно сложно, но, думаю, не менее интересно, — я довольно оскалился, так как пьяный мистер-все-должно-быть-идеально будет наверняка уморительным зрелищем. Главное, самому не налакаться сверх нормы, а то такой момент хочется запомнить.

Ребята не планировали оставаться надолго, потому и вещей имели только на одну ночевку. Но зато принесли с собой много выпивки и жрачки. Как только мы пришли, Лис нам сообщил, что скоро подтянутся еще и Сергей с Борей, так что Андрей поспешил распределить по комнатам ребят. Оказалось, что Вадик с Олей встречается, так что проблем с койками не будет.

— Но, если бы вдруг такие проблемы образовались, я не буду против поделить комнату с Юлей, — Ника, не долго думая, стала флиртовать, но Юрка сразу приобнял свою девушку за талию, оповестив, что Юля занята. Девушки в унисон сказали, что Юля не туалет, чтобы быть занятой, и потом рассмеялись почти так же одновременно. Я обрадовался, что две разные компании идут на сближение. Но потом я вместе с девушками отправился на кухню и вызвался помогать им накрыть на стол, в то время, как Вадик, Юра и Андрей решили перенести стол из столовой, так как все на журнальном столике не поместилось бы.

— Итак. Говорю сразу, для меня эта территория незнакома. Не все кухни в общем, а именно эта. Поэтому разделяемся и ищем тазики какие-то, миски. Ну и кружки, бокалы, рюмки, — я поглядел в пакеты, соображая, что и куда насыпать.

— Рюмки и бокалы у меня, — Ника почти сразу нашла это в изобилии шкафчиков, а вскоре кружки нашла Оля, и они сразу отнесли все в зал, раскладывая на столе. Из кухни же было слышно как Ника влезла в спор, насчет того, какая должна играть музыка. Решено было, что каждый будет говорить по одной песне, и таким способом составим плейлист.

— Все согласны? Согласны. Начнем с меня, — довольно уверенно сказал Вадик и стал шаманить у своего ноутбука. Мы с Юлей продолжали искать тазики или хотя бы большие миски, но, видимо, Лис не пользовался подобными удобствами. Юля, уже немного раздраженная, вышла из кухни. Нике и Оле я сообщил о нашей проблеме, и мы решили пустить в ход одну большую кастрюлю, которую нам удалось отыскать. Мы уже хотели смешать здесь все: и чипсы, и сухарики, и орешки, и начос, но Юля вернулась с тазиком. На наш вопрос, она пожала плечами и сказала, что еще раньше заметила его в ванной. Мы лишь пожали плечами и сыпнули в тазик сухарики и орешки, а начос и чипсы нашли свое место в кастрюле.

Ух, я почувствовал себя прямо на суровой студенческой вписке!

Когда Сережа приехал, то с ходу разгрузил сумки, которые принес с собой, и без раздумий заполнил кастрюлю до самого верха. Я немного прифигел от количества всего — и пойла, и еды, но как только посмотрел на нашу численность, то понял, что не зря всего здесь так много.

Да нас же целый небольшой цыганский табор!

Вадик еще немного подкидывал в плейлист песен, время от времени спрашивая нас, какую следующую поставить. Так мало-помалу началось веселье. В общем, все, кто еще не был с кем-то знаком, старались быстренько перезнакомиться, а Юля, немного смущаясь, говорила с Борисом. Ну, я ее понимал, это же она еще совсем недавно зарядила ему в самое дорогое у мужчины. Но Боря действительно оказался широкой души человеком, потому с улыбкой поддерживал разговор с Юлей. Но я буду не я, если не заведу на любой вечеринке движуху.

— Люди! Предлагаю для лучшего ознакомления друг с другом сыграть в «Я никогда не…» -мою идею все приняли на ура. Но Лис подозрительно нахмурился. Лови, фашист, гранату!

***

— Я никогда не спал с мужчиной, — мы были уже на третьем, то есть, последнем круге вопросов. Была моя очередь, и я целился на то, чтобы хмырина пил как можно больше. Большинство из присутствующих меня поддерживали, кроме Бори, Юльки и Пеликана. И то, только потому, что те не знали. Из колонок звучала «Хуторянка», которую не знаю, кто предложил. Хотя, в исполнении Насти и Потапа эта песня была не так уж и плоха. Подняли бокалы естественно Андрей, Боря, Серж и к моему удивлению — Вадик, Юля и даже Ника. Все посмотрели на последнюю вопросительно, и она, пожав плечами, объяснилась.

— Хотелось увериться, что я не би, но я не рада этому эпизоду моей жизни, — то, что Ника фанат женских форм и женщин в целом, мы уже уверились на прошлых вопросах, потому это откровение и было довольно неожиданным. Так как я сидел между Юриком и Борей, то следующим задавал вопрос Боря. Это был последний круг, так как до победной линии «отключка» никто играть не хотел. Естественно, ведь вечеринка только в самом разгаре.

— Тогда… — Боря на минуту задумался, а потом его явно осенило. — Я никогда не красил волосы, — ожидаемо, первыми к бокалу потянулись Ника и Серж. Потом за ними потянулась Оля, комментируя это коротким «милировка в 15», а за ней Лис и Юля. Если насчет Юли я знал, что она красилась в алый ради Хеллоуина и костюма ведьмы, то на хмыря я посмотрел вопросительно. Все выпили, а Андрей коротко объяснил, что он пробовал себя на первом курсе в амплуа блондина. Если честно, мне даже не представлялось как бы он мог выглядеть в этом цвете.

— Я никогда не ходил на практику в университете, — гаденько улыбнулся Серж, очередь которого теперь была и который действительно еще не приступал к практике в больнице. Так что Лис пил в гордом одиночестве. Мне уже давно хотелось расцеловать Сергеюшку за то, что он так удачно подбирал вопросы. Но это был предпоследний вопрос. Хорошо хоть, что я взял обещание с ребят, что если потом найдутся желающие, то мы сыграем в хардкор-версию, пока не останется победитель, не сдавшийся и не отключившийся. И я знал, что меня поддержат проспорившие. Ну и мои лучшие друзяшки конечно, они ведь за каждую движуху. А такой толпой мы и Лиса уломаем.

— Я никогда не нырял рожей в горшок с землей, — пришла очередь хмыря и… Ух, садюга! Видимо он раскусил, что я хочу его в этой игре завалить, и решил, что в эту игру можно играть вдвоем. Ну ничего. Я выпил в гордом одиночестве, лихорадочно вспоминая сколько у меня уже очков. Мы договорились, что сразу после этого будем рубиться в мафию, и так как ведущим никто быть не хочет, то проигравший им и будет. А я уж ну оооочень люблю мафию, так что перспектива не радовала. Блин, жаль, что я не следил за остальными, так бы знал, кто претендует на проигрыш. Хмырина-то явно не метит — кроме Сержа и Бори мало кому о нем известно, так что частенько вопросы были слишком будничные или как пальцем в небо.

— Я никогда не носил линз, — Вадик, до этого, словно ненавязчиво рассматривающий хмырину, вдруг выдал свой ответ. В этот раз Лис не пил один, а к нему присоединились красотки Ника и Оля. Девочки решили объясниться, и так мы все узнали, что Оля носит корректирующие линзы, а Ника любит себя иногда побаловать разноцветными. Лис же просто указал на свои белые линзы и все дружно посмеялись над этим жестом, но без усмешки или злобы. Неожиданно, я понял, что игра эта действительно сближает, вот как я за плечи ободряюще прижал Борьку. Нет-нееет, вы что, я вовсе не пьян, я просто уже немного налакался.

Но как на меня хмырь посмотрел, ух! Лицо было такое, что мне сейчас либо выдернут руку с корнем, либо махнутся местами с Борей. Вот с Сержа пример бы брал, вон как тот невозмутимо сидит. Хотя, замечая мой взгляд, тут же положил руку Боре на коленко и ресничками так, хлоп-хлоп. Этот здоровяк покраснел как девственница, а я аж резко отстранился. Оба, что ли, подумали что я кадрить его пытаюсь? Да я же натурал! Да и Боря не в моем типе… Стоп! Тип у меня только у девушек! И точка. Мои мысли прервало покашливание Ники. Стало еще неудобнее.

Блин, неужто совесть проснулась? Сгинь, нечистая! Тебя никто не звал.

— Итак, теперь я, да? — Оля оперлась на спинку стула, задумчиво держа в руках бокал, в котором на донышке было налито водки. Рюмок просто на всех не было. Девушка засмеялась, будто что-то вспомнила, а потом выдала то, от чего я смутился, а Лис глазенки по пять копеек. — Я никогда не прыгала в стекловату.

Сначала выпил Вадик, смотря на нее со смесью игривости, мстительности и нежности. Видел я, короче, подобное в первый раз. Мы же с Лисом выпили с такими прискорбными моськами… Ну и все на нас смотрели с огромным интересом. Кроме Юльки и Пеликана, который, кстати, тоже выпил. Те сволочи с трудом сдерживали смех. Ну и Лис на меня косился с взглядом а-ля «я все еще не отомстил за эту гадость». После того, как мы осушили наши порции, все еще стояла тишина, а, когда мы уже потянулись пополнить запас, Серж с улыбкой спросил. Я ограничился одним лишь «на спор». Это была правда, потому что в первый раз меня пытались взять на слабо в компании, ну и я доказал. Как раз-таки тогда и Юрка прыгал, солидарности ради. Да, его маме лучше бы его не спрашивать «а если твои друзья прыгнут, то ты тоже прыгнешь?!», а то она бы довольно сильно удивилась, и у моего амиго довольно сильно болели бы уши. После этого мы прыгали для удовольствия. Лис же на меня посмотрел и уточнил.

— А я _из-за_ спора, — когда Сергуня посмотрел на него с жаждой подробностей, он отмахнулся, посмотрев на Нику с мольбой. Та все правильно поняла.

— Ладно, давайте дальше… — Ника задумалась, гипнотизируя свой бокал на столике. — Я никогда не… — она еще минутку подумала, но потом ее словно осенило. — Я никогда не одевалась в стиле викторианской эпохи, — на том вопросе продул, как бы это странно не выглядело, Сергей и Вадик. А Лис посмотрел подозрительно сначала на Нику, потом на меня и ухмыльнулся. Но не выпил. Я немного выпал в осадок, а парни стали объясняться.

— Я одевался на Хеллоуин - был я на нем, кстати, с Никой, которая тогда целый вечер надо мной угорала, а теперь вот так хитро подставила, — слыша это и видя нотки разочарованности и у Ники, и у Вади, задумался. Видимо, они тоже пытались подловить Лиса, но немного не встрелились. Хрен его знает, как официально называется то, как хмырь одевается на тех утренниках в честь Сатаны. Я скосился на Юлю, которая улыбалась довольно предвкушающе. Ну, одна надежда на нее. Мне не столько хотелось, чтобы Лис продул, сколько - чтобы выпил как можно больше.

— Я никогда не участвовала в судебном деле в качестве свидетеля, — в этот момент, большинство из присутствующих, точнее, все, кроме меня с Юрочкой и Юлькой, выпили. И у всех были довольно постные мордашки, кроме Ники. Видя наши удивленные лица, она сказала, что была на разводе родителей. Остальные не хотели говорить на эту тему. Лис так вообще изобразил вселенскую грусть, смотря на нашу тройку как на предателей. Ну да, плохие мы, в чужом белье копаемся.

— А вот Вадик не только в качестве свидетеля проходил, а еще и подозреваемого, — хихикнула Ника, которую уже видимо немного повело. Когда Вадима все-таки спросили, он сказал, что был осужден за кражу, на месяц исправительных работ с присмотром куратора на год. Но, когда все услышали, что тот обокрал детский мир, злобно похищая метрового мишку, все дружно рассмеялись.

— Ой-ой, теперь моя очередь? — Пеликан подобрался с интересом и заговорщицки наклонился к столику. Я понял, что друга нашего уже помаленьку уносит милый, белый, пушистый зверек, и уже заранее подготовил ладонь к хорошо знакомому всем жесту фэйспалма. — Я никогда не защищался мороженным.

Ах! Таки да, моя рука встретила лицо. И даже поцеловала.

Казалось бы, бред вообще, да? Никто не выпьет и задавшему вопрос придется выпить штрафную стопочку. Но нет же. Выпил я в гордом одиночестве, потому что, на школьной автостоянке кто от хмырины отмахивался любимым мороженкой? Естественно же, Бортик. Юрка, понимая, что ляпнул, сделал вид, что он не он, и хата не его, и вообще, так было задумано. Такую линию поведения я понимал, но за одну ухмылку этого кошмарища-сатаниста, что я сейчас мог наблюдать, я был готов другу сделать операцию по смене пола в эконом-версии. Тусовка приезжая эту историю уже знала, да и Сержу сказал Лис, скорее всего, так что не в курсе был только Боря, но его парень быстро это исправил, шепча ему что-то на ухо. Мужчина засмеялся и подколол Андрея, мол «вкусно было?». Я вот прям еще больше его зауважал, и ехидно так, ехидненько улыбнулся.

— Так, ладно, давайте подсчитаем пункты и посмотрим, кто будет ведущим в мафии, — после этих слов Оли пошли разбирательства, и оказалось, что у Лиса равное количество пунктов с Борей. Парень Сержа любезно предложил, что он побудет ведущим, а Андрей согласился, но с условием, что в следующем раунде они махнутся.

Тоже мне, блюститель справедливости!

Я подготовился к игре в мафию. Вот это дело я обожал. Будучи мафией, я всегда искусно строил из себя мирного и якобы пытался вычислить мафию, прислушиваясь к каждому, кто мог мне казаться полицейским. Даже если ради этого дела приходилось прихлопнуть своего мафиозного напарника. А будучи мирным — желал искоренить всех мафиози. А то, че они мафия, а не я? Поэтому у меня всегда была одна и та же линия поведения, и хрен поймешь, мафия я или нет. Друзяшки мои поэтому не очень любили со мной играть - я с миленьким личиком мог их прихлопнуть, чтобы другого подставить, и потом строить из себя обиженную гордость. Они после таких маневров всегда сомневались в нашей дружбе, и частенько летели словечки типа «родного брата за червонец продаст, скотина!»

В этот раз я был мафией, что подняло мне настроение на сто делений. Конечно, лыбу я, хоть и с трудом, но сдержал и быстренько пробежался по остальным, чтобы оценить их реакцию и примерно понять кто есть кто. Первой целью было замочить полицейского, естественно. Но я знал, что первая игра сулит мафии победу, так как не все еще знают, кто и как играет. Мои братцы сразу же предупредили, что насчет меня не стоит обольщаться, потому что у меня всегда то же лицо и те же реакции вне зависимости от того, что мне попадется. В игре сразу наступила «ночь», и при словах «просыпается мафия» я смог понять, кто мой напарник. Я приоткрыл глаза в щелки, чтобы узнать первым. Это тоже было моей фишечкой. Когда узрел своего «напарника», резко раскрыл глаза, чтобы не выдать себя ничем, кроме этого. Сидел ведь возле Юрки и Сержа, так что нужно было себя держать в руках.

Хмырь тоже был удивлен, но легко мне кивнул головой. Мы стали выбирать будущего трупа, хоть выбор был невелик. Если грохнем Юлю или Юру, они как увидят, кто мафия могут сразу меня выдать своими воплями. Лис на них указал, но я сразу замотал головой, и выпучил глаза как тушканчик при поносе. Он не выглядел впечатленным моей реакцией и указал на Вадика, словно случайно. Я сузил глаза. Парень довольно сдержан, и этот выбор был чертовски хорош. Я закрыл глаза, Боря разбудил «полицейского» и, после короткой заминки, ночь закончилась. Когда Борис объявил усопшего, тот пожал плечами и продолжил сидеть. Мы стали думать, кто это мог быть. Оля сразу предположила, что это кто-то не из их тесной компании.

И тут я хотел взять слово, но меня опередили. Лис сразу адресовал подозрение в обратку, а я сделал вид, что не очень хочу, но соглашаюсь с тем, что чаще всего в незнакомой среде близкие друзья убивают друг друга ради прикола. Андрей еще и добавил, что нам лучше сплотиться, чтобы вычислить мафию, и его тут же поддержала Оля. Потом мы стали докапываться до «подозрительно молчавших», то есть до Юли, Пеликана и Сержа. Я стал защищать друзяшек, хотя они неплохо сами себя защищали, впрочем та же ситуация произошла с Сержом и Лисом. И пока я с хмырем еле сдерживались, чтобы не рассориться к едрени-фени, нам напомнили, что мы не должны делиться на лагеря. Это была Оля. Ника добавила, что Серж и Юра особенно подозрительны были, так как кроме того, что молчали, так еще и не оказывали эмоций. Их попросили оправдаться, и Серж со спокойным лицом сказал, что это его покерфейс и по другому он не играет. А Юра как всегда ляпнул «ну я мафия, и что?». Ника, конечно же, разом подобралась, словно собака, поймавшая след и хотела, чтобы убили Юру, но Оля сказала, что лучше голосование. Лис ее поддержал и предложил кандидатуру Сержа. Но все голосовали на Юру, даже Юля.

Борис всех выслушал, объявил, что Юра был мирным жителем, на что тот пожал плечами, а ведущий отправил всех снова в «сон». Мафия опять «проснулась», и мы с Лисом задумчиво уставились друг на друга. Юра, естественно, не сдержался и хмыкнул, говоря «такого даже я не ожидал». Андрей на него грозно посмотрел, и дружок мой сразу успокоился, но указал в шутку или нет, не знаю, на Юлю. Я только посмотрел на него и покрутил у виска. А Боря напомнил, что нам вообще стоит определиться уже с жертвой. Андрей довольно настойчиво указал на Нику. Я вскинул бровь, очень сомневаясь в выборе, но Лис был довольно настойчив.

Я поддался, надеясь, что он знает, что делает, и кивнул Борису. В ответ получил такой же кивок.

«День» начался с объявления усопшей, и Ника недовольно хлопнула себя по лбу. Борис сказал, что была она мирной, а девушка недовольно испила вина из своего бокала, смотря на каждого, аки на врага народа. Хе-хе, Никуля наша, не поймаешь — не сожрешь! А мы уж сделаем все, чтобы мафия победила. Начались дебаты, и я понял, почему Андрей выбрал именно Нику. Подозрение сразу пало на тех, кого Ника подозревала. Юля и Сережа. Подруженька моя сразу стала отмазываться, мол, не стала бы она убивать Юру. Почему-то самым аргументным аргументом показалось «это же мне потом пол ночи выслушивать его пьяные сопли, что я такая нехорошая, почти в самом начале кикнула». Другие, видимо, тоже так посчитали, потому что на голосовании выбыл Сергуня, под разочарованный стон объявленный мирным. Потом застонали уже все игроки, включая Нику.

Когда Ника и Серж увидели мафию, то отреагировали просто полярно. Ника подзависла, смотря на нас, будто мы вдруг голыми оказались. Прошипела что-то не лестное и отошла к столику с закусками, возле которого был Вадик, и обняла миску с орешками, остервенело их поглощая. А Серж… смеялся. Долго, со вкусом, что аж Боря стал его успокаивать и говорить, что он сейчас игру сорвет. Парень кивнул, вышел на балкон и там уже так заржал, что все вздрогнули. Мы с Лисом долго думали, кого же назначить, когда меня вдруг осенило. Я указал на себя. Хмырина посмотрел на меня удивленно… И черт. Никогда не видел у него настолько богатой экспрессии. Только вот он подзавис, и я снова указал на себя, и Боря принял мой «заказ», не спрашивая мнения Лиса. Проснулся, а скорее проснулась, неизвестная нам полицейская, и быстро проверив — «уснула».

На утро Боря, немного сконфузившись, объявил что половина мафии самоустранилась, и мафиози был я. Юлька сразу прошипела «я тебе еще припомню Юрочку», Андрей искреннее недоумевал сначала, говоря, что я же люблю играть, так зачем же себя убил, а потом Оля словно отмерла и громко заматерилась, да так завихристо, что я аж прифигел, потом склонил голову и улыбнулся ей. Девушка сказала, что была полицаем, и проверила меня как раз перед этим раундом. Лис сразу назвал себя полицейским и похвалил за хорошую актерскую игру. Он попытался убедить Юльку, что такая эмоциональность — не частое явление у Оли. На что та защитилась азартом от игры. Но хмырь снова перевел стрелки. Юля явно была в растерянности, понимая, что один из полицаев — мафия.

Начались баталия со всеми запрещенными приемами. Что-то типа «Юля, личные отношения не стоит вносить в игру, доверься мне» от Лиса и «Да я клянусь, что я коп, Юля, ну же, включи интуицию и женскую солидарность» от Оли. Я бы на месте моей подруги детства охуел бы. Что, впрочем, сказал Юре, возле которого встал. Ко мне тут же подбежала Ника, с вопросом, моя ли это была идея ее грохнуть. Отрицательно замотал головой, что было правдой, но при том было понимание, что не будь это правда я бы так же отреагировал, своя шкура мне дороже, знаете ли. Она заиграла желваками и вернулась к Вадику, теперь перекинувшись на кастрюлю. Эк ее проняло… А тем временем дискуссия медленно подходила к концу и явно не в пользу Оли. Та искреннее недоумевала, и я, чтобы не выдать Лиса преждевременно, вышел на балкон - покурить.

Балкон был как три обычных балкона, правильнее было бы назвать это террасой, но как я это окрестил, так и будет называться. Слева была стена, ограждающая от соседей. Ну или просто стена дома, соседи-то явно не любители альтернативной архитектуры как Лис. Вначале все рассматривалось внимательно мной, а потом, словно одобряя эту жилплощадь, я посмотрел в темное, ночное небо и прикурил, внимательно следя за происходящим в игре. Все игроки как и раньше обступали Юлю, а она, хлебнув водки и попросив обоих по очереди сказать «я не мафия», тут же указала на Олю. Боря убедился в ее выборе, так как она уже «назначала» обоих, и притом не раз. И уже когда Боря объявил, Лис такую лыбу выдавил зловещую, что мне аж стремно стало.

Все принимавшие участие в «финале» взяли поражение близко к сердцу, и их утешали ранее выбывшие и Боря. Обматерив нас и так и эдак и враскоряк, эмоции игроков помаленьку слихнули и все дружно, с инициативы Сержа, выпили бокал за самых хитрожопых мафиози. А Боря признался, что если бы не мой жест — игра кончилась бы намного быстрее. Следующий тост посвятили мне, и я отсалютировал сигареткой, удивляясь, что же они так пьют быстренько, будто на поезд спешат. А потом заметил подмигивание Сержа и понял — Андрея взяли на штурм пока он все еще под впечатлением игры. Вот же замечательные люди, так преданы своим делам. Но их можно понять, долг есть долг. Я повернулся к ночному городу, балдея и уже заканчивая сигарету, как за моей спиной вдруг раздался вкрадчивый вопрос:

« _Не помешаю? Поговорим?_ »


End file.
